La Leyenda De Brave Rick: La Prueba Del Profeta
by Exelion
Summary: Continuacion directa de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick". La vida de Richard Senedor terminó abruptamente pero su alma fue rescatada al ultimo segundo. Ahora un ente le da la oportunidad de reencarnar en Equestria para vivir una segunda vida como poni, pero para eso tendrá que pasar una prueba que podría salvar a los ponis de la destrucción.
1. Llegada

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Hola a todos, seguro no esperaban verme tan temprano por aquí nuevamente y los entiendo, pero no pude contenerme más para escribir lo que seria la ultima parte de la trilogia de la leyenda. Ya sabemos lo que pasó, estamos al tanto de como pasó, ahora falta saber como concluye esta epica trilogia que dentro de poco va a cumplir los dos años de vida.**

**Con respecto a la estimacion de publicacion de este fanfic va a variar, ya que ire sacando los capitulos cada uno o dos de la precuela para ir sincronizandolos de a poco. La historia se irá completando poco a poco con las subidas de ambos fics en paralelo.**

**Creo que no los molestare más, pueden leer tranquilos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos.  
Los parrafos separados entre XXX representan cambios de escenarios.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

El silencio en ese espacio celestial y único era abrumador. Se preguntaba si era un sueño todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso aquella voz angelical que parecía venir de todas direcciones le estaba proponiendo volver al lugar donde su vida cambió?

Su cuerpo flotaba en ese espacio mientras razonaba la propuesta con un rostro reflejo de seriedad y un brillo en sus ojos que no tenía desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Esperaba una respuesta más rápida de su parte señor Senedor —dijo la voz.  
—Disculpe usted es que… no esperaba que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma —aclaró con voz senil.  
—Las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea ¿No es así?

Con una memoria tan lucida como hace mucho no tenia, recordó esa frase que le dijo a Twilight en el escondite.

_"__Oye, que las cosas no salgan como uno las planeó no significa que terminen mal, la mayoría de las veces salen mejor de lo que esperabas"_

Lejos de sorprenderse por recordar tan claramente ese momento, dejó caer una lágrima que se convirtió en pequeñas chispas que se camuflaron en el fondo dorado con manchas blancas. Se secó el rostro pasando su mano entre sus arrugas. También llevó su mano a la cabeza y agitó su cabello blanco y frágil.

—Creo que sería mejor si te viera de otra forma —pronuncio la voz.  
—¿A qué se-

Un brillo dorado nació del centro de su cuerpo y lo cubrió rápidamente, deslumbrando el lugar e impidiendo que se distinguiera figura alguna. Por más viejo que fuera quería verlo como en los campos de batalla, como aquel hombre cuarentón que lideraba, como podía, a un grupo de ponis en el afán de liberarlos de las cadenas opresivas de la raza humana.

Su cabello blanco cambiaba de color a su castaño original desde la punta hasta la raíz. Sus músculos se compusieron y sus huesos se volvieron fuertes. La pequeña joroba desapareció junto al acomodamiento de la columna. Las arrugas desaparecían. El molesto rechinido que sentía por dentro al mover sus articulaciones desapareció también. Sus ojos recobraron su brillo original, destacando su color café. Sus dientes chuecos y caídos cambiaron por unos blancos como perlas.

Aun estando en ese ambiente libre de dolor, nuevamente se sintió diferente, renovado.

—Ahora si puedo decirte sin mentir que no has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi.

Inspeccionó su cuerpo con cada sentido renovado que tenia. Incluso el olor a anciano desapareció, pero no del todo ya que aun estaba vestido como uno.

—¿Esto es un sueño? ¡No puede ser, mi voz suena como antes!  
—Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta Richard.  
—Tu tampoco la mía—cuestionó.

Era tan obstinado como siempre. Era tanto en tan poco tiempo que se mantenía incrédulo, tal vez, pensando que era un sueño que se borraría al despertar. Le pasó muchas veces luego de la partida de las ponis.

Resignada, la presencia hizo aparecer varias pantallas alrededor de Richard. Cada una de ellas proyectaba a modo de película los sucesos durante el conflicto. Incluso los más sangrientos.

Parecían tan cercanos. Como una visita al día de ayer de su vida. Y su ahora renovada memoria le recordaba donde estaba en los momentos que se proyectaban. A veces participaba activamente, otras no. A veces disparaba su arma contra los ponis, a veces no.

—Mira con atención Richard. Seguramente recuerdas lo sucedido en aquellos años. Yo también. Y es por eso que te ofrezco una oportunidad para renacer y volver a vivir al lado de los ponis.  
—No creo merecerlo.  
—Sin tu ayuda la salvación no hubiera sido posible.  
—Pero mi vida ya llegó a su fin —justificó.  
—Tal vez tu vida como humano, pero como poni comenzó y terminó con la última batalla. Piénsalo como una especie de recompensa.

Estar nuevamente con las ponis, convivir con ellas, vivir las mismas aventuras que ellas le relataron y quedaron plasmados en el cuaderno que dejó en manos de Faust. Hacer magia, caminar en cuatro patas. O simplemente vivir una nueva vida que muchos hombres desean al darse cuenta de su avanzada edad.

¿Por qué iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad?

—Yo… acepto. Quiero volver.

Su tono de voz delataba esas ansias de volver que añoraba aun en sus mejores días como humano. Lo mejor, tal vez, sea el hecho de estar con ellas sin culpa ni esa horrible sensación en el pecho de traicionar a los suyos o sentirse perseguido por ello.

Pero nada es tan bueno como suena, siempre hay algo más.

—Es bueno escucharte decir eso Richard, pero para ganarte el derecho de volver a Equestria debes pasar por una prueba.

En su mente, ya imaginaba que algo así iba a suceder.

—Lo que sea. Haré lo que sea —rogó.  
—¿Tú crees que serías capaz de hacer lo que sea para hacer una diferencia en los sucesos que llevaron a la guerra entre humanos y ponis? —preguntó el ente.  
—¿Se refiere a evitar que el conflicto suceda?  
—No malinterpretes lo que digo —respondió.

Sin darse el tiempo de pensar correctamente la frase de aquel ente, exclamó:

—¡Soy capaz de eso y mucho más!  
—Veo determinación en ti, por eso sé que triunfarás en esta misión.

De repente, un portal dorado se abrió en frente de Richard.

—Cuando cruces el portal, aparecerás en Equestria con forma poni y sólo tendrás un objetivo, se el profeta que cambiará las cosas para bien. Haz que tu mensaje llegue a los ponis y cambia la historia como la conocemos —ordenó el ente celestial.

Levitó hacia el portal y extendió su mano, podía sentir como era succionado hacia adentro invitándolo a una nueva aventura.

—Te brindaré unos elementos que te ayudaran en tu misión, descubrirás su función en el momento indicado.

Richard asintió, tocó el portal con su mano y desapareció al instante. Ese espacio creado sólo para su encuentro estaba vacío. Sólo restaba esperar a su regreso.

**XXX**

Sus parpados le pesaban, como si hubiera despertado de una siesta acogedora deseando poder volver a dormir. Se paró en dos patas y se apoyó en el árbol más cercano para tener una perspectiva del lugar de su arribo. Intentó en vano caminar, su equilibrio perdió y el suelo equestriano volvió a conocer.

Al pararse correctamente notó que su nuevo cuerpo era diferente al anterior, pelaje gris oscuro con melena azul claro todo desordenado, ojos de un color verde oscuro sin brillo, una capa negra con cuello que cubría su cuerpo y una cutie mark algo rara que simbolizaba su misión, un poni blanco con un estilo parecido al de los vitrales del castillo de las princesas parado sobre sus patas traseras y con unos dibujos de fuego a sus pies.

Decidió mantener oculto su cutie mark para no espantar a nadie.

«Si no soy el mismo, debo cambiar de nombre también» pensó.

El momento de inventar se precipitó al escuchar como alguien preguntaba quién era. No podía equivocarse, su voz era inconfundible. Giró rápidamente para encontrarse con Twilight, quien lo miraba esperando una respuesta, con una sonrisa natural, sin suponer nada malo de él. La última vez que vio una sonrisa tan despreocupada por parte de la unicornio morada fue… el día que se despidieron.

Una nueva pregunta de Twilight alertó a Richard, esta vez inquiriendo de donde venía, así que se apresuró en pensar un nombre improvisado, de último minuto y que, para su mala fortuna, revelaría un defecto del humano.

—Soy Doom Prophet.

**XXX**

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —exclamó Starshine, la pequeña potrilla de anteojos muy inteligente— Sabía que Brave era aquel profeta.  
—¿En serio? —inquirió el abuelo, apenas sorprendido por la capacidad intelectual de su nieta.  
—Claro, apenas terminaste de contarnos la primera parte del relato la primera noche me imaginé que podría ser él —declaró orgullosa.  
—Eres muy inteligente Shine, todos aquí deberían ser como tú.

Con esa frase se desató una discusión entre Starshine y sus primos, algunos la defendían y otros no, todo en plan de juego claro.

En ese tercer día de campamento, la noche era particularmente especial ya que habían ido a acampar al islote que estaba en el centro del lago. Se organizó una piyamada en ese lugar porque al entrar a la madrugada, la luna llena se coronaba en su máximo esplendor en lo más alto el cielo, iluminando todo el lugar sin necesidad de hogueras.

Las tiendas de acampar desordenadas esperaban inertes a que el poni anciano terminara su relato para que los ponis las llenaran. Pero la discusión retrasaba los planes.

—Supongo que si ustedes no dejan de discutir tendré que irme a dormir para descansar estos viejos huesos —dijo el poni mayor.

Y como por arte de magia, el silencio volvió a conquistar el lugar.

—Así me gusta, veamos… ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah sí.

**XXX**

Era malo para poner nombres.

Su tono de voz también era distinto, mucho más suave y grave también, reconfortante si era bien utilizada.

Llovieron preguntas por parte de la unicornio para averiguar que hacía en medio del bosque. Sus respuestas eran cortas y precisas para evitar conversación y tener que explayar cada una de ellas. A Twilight no le gustaba el modo cortante en que respondía, nunca había conocido a alguien tan misterioso.

Le ofreció hospedarse en la biblioteca por el tiempo que durase su visita. Fue allí donde casi mete la pata y debía pensar sus palabras unas tres veces para evitar arruinar su operación profética.

Muy dentro suyo se sorprendía, mas no se enorgullecía, por su capacidad de mentir. Hasta su encuentro con las ponis en su vida humana, fueron contadas las veces que había mentido. Y sólo consiguió hacerse daño.

Una vez aceptada la propuesta, accedió a la petición de acompañar a Twilight a la casa de Zecora antes de ir a su casa en Ponyville.

«El bosque es muy diferente a como lo recuerdo, parece más grande sin las tiendas, las motos y los soldados» pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Twilight balbuceaba cosas sobre unos aparatos para medir magia, disimuladamente escuchó cada palabra para armar un plan de acción ya que contaba con poco tiempo.

Tan concentrado se encontraba que no vio aquella rama baja en su camino, lo que hizo que su capa se enganchara a ella. Con un tirón se liberó, desgarrándola y dejando un pedazo en la rama. Se lamentó por ello, ya que era una capa suave.

Lo siguiente que vio era una casa con forma rara. Era exactamente como los agentes de la división de artillería les habían contado a todos en la base luego de su operación, cuya arma utilizada no fue otra más que el lanzallamas. De esa charla no recordaba mucho, sólo como unos látigos de fuego azotaban los muebles del interior y retrataban el calor del infierno en esa choza de madera altamente inflamable.

Uno de esos sujetos resultó ser un gran poeta que jugaba con el fuego como si este fuera un compañero mentalmente inestable, a veces un gran aliado, a veces un gran verdugo.

Luego de una explicación sobre el problema de los aparatos mágicos, Doom estrechó cascos con Zecora, la cebra dueña de ese lugar. A diferencia de ella, él no sintió nada extraño ni malicioso en aquella cebra, pero sus ojos eran enigmáticos, como si pudiera ver a través de su alma, profundos ojos azules oscuros.

Una de las frases que quedó en la mente de Doom fue investigación al aire libre, formuló algunas ideas de cómo evitar que ella continuara con ese proyecto. Era obvio que ella no le diría nada así que debía averiguar cosas por su cuenta.

**XXX**

Para esa tarde, el plan de Doom de permanecer en las sombras fracasó de la peor manera gracias a una poni rosa llamada Pinkie Pie, quien le iba a organizar una fiesta de bienvenida al anochecer. Incluso podía escuchar como ella le cantaba a Twilight la invitación a su fiesta desde la habitación de huéspedes.

Había interrumpido su siesta, pero le daba igual ya que no podía conciliar el sueño. Miraba el cielo raso tratando de olvidar las visiones que tuvo cuando Twilight lo llevó a pasear.

Cada edificio, cada poni, cada árbol, cada pequeño detalle de ese pueblo le traía recuerdos de la batalla que se libró en ese lugar. Cuando se detenía a contemplar los edificios, e ignoraba las palabras de Twilight al mismo tiempo, visiones de destrucción se intercalaban con la realidad. Primero veía una casa adornada con bellas rosas en macetas y en la base de las ventanas y luego su mente jugaba con él haciéndole ver esa misma casa con el techo desmoronándose, la estructura debilitada y rosas aplastadas por escombros. La alcaldía y la alcaldesa juntas en la misma escena para luego convertirse en una construcción con la cúpula destruida, las ventanas rotas, fuego en el interior y una alcaldesa tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre que brotaba de su herida mortal en la cabeza. Incluso al llegar a la biblioteca su mente jugó con él, mostrándole como el árbol había sido destruido casi por completo y los libros en su interior se calcinaban, algunas hojas se desprendían de su lugar y revoloteaban en el aire cual mariposas antes de convertirse en cenizas.

Quería alejar esa sensación, es por eso que olisqueó los libros apenas ingresó. Sin importar que la unicornio lo viera extraño.

No deseaba tener esas visiones o recuerdos repentinos. Por eso quería permanecer como un extraño sin tener contacto con nadie, o al menos no más del necesario. La fiesta le daba terror de ver esos rostros ponis nuevamente.

—Doom, ¿Estás despierto? ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Twilight.

Estaba por responder afirmativamente cuando recordó que no tenía puesta la capa y su cutie mark estaba a la vista.

—Un segundo —respondió.

Nuevamente debía apresurar etapas, esta vez con el uso de su magia. Cerró sus ojos y en su mente fijó su objetivo, la capa. Dentro de su cabeza sólo estaban Doom y la capa, con suma concentración hizo aparecer una mano mágica del mismo color que sus ojos que recorrió el espacio entre él y la capa, por alguna razón la figura retórica que usaba para proyectar su magia lucía mejor que cuando lo hizo en su forma anterior, su nueva forma le daba poder innato. Cuando menos se lo esperaba la capa no sólo estaba a su lado, sino que se encontraba sobre él, ya atada a su cuello y cubriendo su marca.

«Mi magia es más poderosa que antes» pensó.

—Adelante.  
—Lamento molestarte pero llegaron las invitaciones para tu fiesta de bienvenida —anunció Twilight.  
—¿Desde cuándo un poni recibe una invitación para su propia fiesta? —preguntó Doom con desgana atrayendo la tarjeta con su nombre.  
—Es sólo Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie. Me dijo también que seas puntual.  
—Lo seré.  
—Nos vemos más tarde. Si quieres, puedes usar el baño para asearte.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Doom sólo con sus ideas y una tarjeta rosa con dibujos de globos y una carita sonriente.

«Yo hice una fiesta para ti Pinkie».

—Debes concentrarte Doom —dijo aquella voz celestial.

Al principio se sorprendió por la aparición repentina de la voz en medio de la casa de Twilight.

—¿No crees que es demasiado arriesgado invadir propiedad ajena sólo para contactarte conmigo?  
—No lo hago, este es sólo un espacio onírico creado a partir de tu último escenario consciente de la realidad.

La voz del ente esta vez sonaba un poco diferente, aún conservaba su tono angelical pero era algo distinto, como si fuera otro ente del mismo espacio.

—¿Eso significa que-  
—Estás soñando y estoy usando este espacio para comunicarme contigo.  
—¿Será algo habitual entre nosotros?  
—Necesitas aprender mucho joven profeta, tu objetivo no debe nublarse, tu juicio debe permanecer intacto ante cualquier situación. Si te desvías, las vidas de todos correrán peligro —advirtió el nuevo ente.  
—No puedo evitarlo, es que… esas visiones me persiguen —decía resignado ante el ente—, no importa a donde vaya, siempre están ahí, atormentándome.  
—Es parte de la carga que debe llevar el profeta sobre sus hombros. Ver esos rostros de los ponis que sufrieron vivir el día a día como si nada pasara, como si el mañana nunca fuera a ser distinto al ayer. Y allí estás tú, deseando que los ponis sientan empatía por ti, que entendieran tu motivo para decir esas cosas que profetizas, deseas gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que se avecina para que tomen conciencia, pero sólo lograrás que te tomen como un demente que necesita estar sujeto a una camisa de fuerza.

Escuchaba cada palabra, aparentando fuerte voluntad. No quería parecer débil frente a ese ángel, o lo que fuera. Pero le era tan difícil no confundir estos rostros felices con aquellos llenos de miseria y tristeza del futuro.

Y como si el ente pudiera leer la mente de Doom este le respondió.

—Tú traes un mensaje del futuro a la gente del presente. Debes enfocarte e imaginar que, si logras tener éxito, los ponis más cercanos a ti podrán volver a sonreír como lo hacen ahora.

Súbitamente despertó del sueño siendo agitado por Spike, quien lo miraba preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cansado refregándose un ojo.  
—La fiesta de Pinkie Pie, te la estás perdiendo, ¡Vamos, deprisa, se acaban los pastelillos y mis oportunidades de bailar con Rarity! —exclamó impaciente.

Por suerte su capa todavía cubría su marca cuando se levantó y ambos emprendieron la marcha a Sugarcube Corner.

Tenía mucho que razonar, ni siquiera escuchaba los pedidos de Spike de ir más rápido mientras este iba cabalgando a Doom cual caballo de carreras en hipódromo.

Al llegar vio unas ponis charlando afuera en el abrigo de la noche de luna llena, entre ellas a Pinkie quien esperaba ansiosa su llegada.

—¡Viniste, viniste dormilón! Parece que te gusta tomar siestas largas como a mi amiga Rainbow Dash, seguro se llevarán bien. Tal parece que tu capa se rompió, no te preocupes, mi amiga Rarity puede arreglarla más rápido de lo que puedes decir ¡pastel de tres pisos con glaseado de frutilla! Puedo seguir toda la noche pero será mejor que entres para conocer al resto de mis amigas.

Ambos entraron a la fiesta, el sereno y caminando y ella alegre y a brinquitos. La música se detuvo para darle la voz a Pinkie.

—¡Oigan todos, llegó el poni motivo de la fiesta a quien no puedo reconocer afirmando que ya estuvo aquí antes pero por las dudas le hice está fiesta para festejar su regreso! —dijo a toda velocidad.

El resto de los invitados saludaron en un grito coordinado y la música volvió a sonar por todo el local refaccionado para el evento.

Doom miró a todos lados, algunos ponis le parecían familiar y otros no, lo cual era un alivio. Pero su vigilancia se vio interrumpida al ser atraído por un casco rosa hasta un grupo de ponis que él conocía bien.

—Bien Doom, ellas son Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y ya conoces a Twilight y Spike —presentó Pinkie.

Las demás saludaron de distintas formas y se formó un silencio incomodo que ni la música podía romper. Pero eso no iba a impedir que Pinkie lo obligara a hacer cosas que él no quería.

—¡Vamos a bailar Doom, seguro eres un gran bailarín!

Y nuevamente fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad, pero esta vez al centro de la pista de baile donde todos los ponis presenciaban el acto.

—Pinkie, no se bailar —dijo en voz baja.  
—No debes preocuparte por eso Doom, sólo sigue el ritmo de la música.

Al momento de terminar esa oración, las demás se unieron en una ronda de baile. Doom miraba de vez en cuando los cascos de las demás para sacar un patrón de baile base y así seguir la corriente a las demás.

—Eso es, ya lo tienes, ¡Sigue así!

Alentaba Pinkie, las demás también lo hacían. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más naturales y sueltos. Por primera vez desde su llegada parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía de otros ponis, o al menos era menos indiferente con lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su coraza autoimpuesta para evitar relacionarse con los demás había desaparecido, como una casa de naipes que era arrasada por el viento intruso que irrumpía en la casa por la ventana del comedor.

Ese, fue su segundo error.

Twilight le entregó un vaso de vidrio con ponche. Doom dejó de bailar y degustó la, un poco excedido de azúcar para su gusto, bebida lentamente, asegurándose que la sed desaparezca.

Pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario.

Sintió su boca secarse en un segundo, el ponche perdió su sabor. El rostro de cada poni a su alrededor titilaba entre felicidad y tristeza, algunos con cicatrices, sin melena, piel quemada, sangre que salía de diferentes partes del cuerpo y otros totalmente pálidos. Las voces de alegría y gozo cambiaban a gritos de agonía, sufrimiento y sollozos de tristeza. A su alrededor reinaba el fuego y la destrucción.

Era un tormento que no estaba listo para afrontar.

Las demás lo miraban raro, sus expresiones de terror y miedo intrigaban a las ponis. Twilight estaba por averiguar que pasaba pero sin previo aviso, la telekinesis de Doom dejó de tener efecto en el vaso y lo dejó caer, derramando el resto de la bebida en el suelo y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

La música se detuvo y fue ahí cuando Doom regresó a la realidad sólo para encontrarse que todas lo miraban extrañadas. Sin poder aguantar la presión salió corriendo del lugar para tomar aire y pensar las cosas en frio.

Los ponis murmuraban cosas sobre Doom y su escape.

—Pinkie, sigue con la fiesta, yo iré por él —dijo Twilight.  
—¡Ya escucharon, que siga la fiesta, Doom volverá en unos minutos!

Twilight salió a todo galope del lugar para buscar a Doom donde fuera que haya ido. Para su sorpresa se encontraba a escasos metros de la salida lo que lo hizo más fácil de lo esperado. No tuvo tiempo a frenar así que se transportó al frente del semental.

Este miraba el cielo tratando de encontrar la forma de afrontar sus visiones, buscaba respuesta en los entes que le dieron esta misión. No podía evitar sentirse miserable, una renovada sensación de culpa se agolpaba en su pecho, era mucho más punzante, intensa y dolorosa que la de sus días de humano. No podía mezclarse con ellas sabiendo lo que va a pasar, no podía encariñarse con ellas. Si quería enfocarse en su misión, debía evitar hacer amigos para no perder tiempo.

—Doom, ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Twilight para que le prestara atención.

Con mirada fría, distante y sin bajar su mirada del cielo respondió.

—Lamento haber escapado de esa manera señorita Sparkle, necesitaba algo de aire.  
—Está bien, volvamos a la fiesta, Pinkie espera que pruebes uno de sus famosos-  
—No voy a volver —interrumpió fijando contacto visual con Twilight—. No estoy de humor para fiestas ahora, si me disculpa volveré al árbol. Pídale disculpas de mi parte a Pinkie por favor.

Twilight quiso objetar, pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo y sólo fue capaz de observar como Doom se alejaba del lugar, galopando con suma lentitud gozando de la noche.

Con la mirada baja ordenaba sus prioridades en su cabeza. Obteniendo como resultado una mirada decidida con objetivos claros en el porvenir.

Por más que le doliera y no fuera el reencuentro que el soñaba desde hace muchos años, debía comprender que él no era Richard Senedor o Brave Rick siquiera. Su nombre es Doom Prophet, el poni profeta que vino del futuro con el objetivo de salvar a los ponis de la completa aniquilación.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Ahora si podemos profundizar en este personaje que hizo eco en la precuela, me acuerdo que uno de los reviews me preguntaba porque no habia puesto la escena de la fiesta, bueno, esta era la razon, queria dejarlo para este fanfic al igual que muchas situaciones más que en la precuela no fueron posibles agregar.**

**Como este es el primer capitulo no hay reviews, asi que sólo me resta decir que si te gustó el capitulo deja un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta no duden en enviarme MP no muerdo.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	2. Mensaje

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la ultima actualizacion de este fic, pero estuve disfrutando mis vacaciones y necesitaba alejarme de la escritura. Pero ahora he vuelto para arrancar esta temporada de fanfics 2015 y la mejor manera es siguiendo al profeta Doom en sus aventuras.  
**

**Sin nada que decir les dejo para que lean.**

* * *

Cada día era un nuevo día atareado para el profeta. Tan pronto se instaló en la biblioteca se aisló completamente de los ponis, salía muy temprano en la mañana y no regresaba hasta el anochecer o incluso la madrugada. Pocas veces comía junto a Spike y Twilight a horario, pero cuando lo hacía era muy servicial y ayudaba lavando los platos y limpiando la biblioteca de vez en cuando. Para muchos sería el inquilino ideal, pero como todas las cosas buenas también tenía su lado malo.

Los primeros días los utilizó para espiar a Twilight, la seguía a todos lados, desde sus salidas de compras hasta su partida a escondidas hasta el lugar donde investigaba para su proyecto, esto último era lo que más le interesaba. Por donde iba, por donde venía, cuanto tiempo pasaba en esa mesa de trabajo, cuanto tiempo pasaba dando vueltas inspeccionando los arboles, cuando almorzaba, cuando iba a la casa de la cebra para hablar con ella sobre sus dudas o avances o sólo para usar su baño. Siempre escondido entre los árboles para no ser detectado.

A veces, hablaba con aquella desconocida entidad mientras dormía.

—Hay muchas maneras de transmitir un mensaje joven profeta —dijo el ente.  
—Lo sé, pero todo parece tan obscuro, cada posibilidad que idee deriva en un mal resultado, no sé cómo proceder —explicó mientras bebía de la fuente de Ponyville que había soñado.  
—El riesgo es el mejor amigo de un profeta, debes ser capaz de correr cada riesgo en afán de cubrir cada posibilidad existente. No puede dejar nada al azar —aconsejó.  
—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance su… su… majestuosidad.

Despertó y se alertó por la hora que marcaba su mesita de luz. Ya era casi mediodía, por lo cual ya había perdido parte de la mañana.

—Lo necesitaba —se dijo a sí mismo—. Pero, debo idear una forma de hacer llegar mi mensaje.

Siguió pensando en ello mientras lavaba su rostro y mojaba su melena despeinada, pero no la trataba porque le quedaba mejor así, revisó su cutie mark en busca del recordatorio diario de su misión y el premio mayor que era su única y mayor motivación.

Se acercó al toca discos y lo encendió, dejando correr la música instrumental que lo inspiraba y caminó a la ventana mientras ideaba la forma de hacer llegar su mensaje a Twilight, a los ponis, a todos.

Esa noche era el inicio del plan de Doom. Caminaba como si nada por las calles vacías del pueblo cargando con él un cuchillo que ocultaba en su capa con dirección al bosque Everfree.

—¡Hola Doom! ¡Por aquí!

No esperaba encontrarse con nadie, pero esa vocecita chillona lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Doom! ¡Doom! ¡Oye!  
—¿Qué sucede Pinkie Pie? —preguntó algo molesto por la insistencia.

Pinkie se pegó a su lado para conversar, desde lo ocurrido en la fiesta no tuvieron contacto alguno. Doom siempre rebuscaba la manera de evitarla.

—Sólo vine aquí a conversar, eso hacen los amigos ¿O no?  
—No somos amigos —expresó fríamente.  
—También es algo que hacen los conocidos.  
—Tampoco somos conocidos.  
—También es algo que-  
—No somos nada —interrumpió cortante—. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

La poni rosa en cualquier otra situación habría insistido como hizo con el burro gruñón, pero algo en el tono y la mirada de Doom la obligaban a quedarse estática, incapaz de seguirlo, incapaz de intentarlo, sólo lo vio alejarse de las calles del pueblo para perderse en el horizonte nocturno.

Aun en la noche y consciente de los riesgos de estar en el bosque por los peligros que acechan, recorrió el camino que Twilight utilizaba para llegar a su lugar de trabajo y cada tanto usaba el cuchillo que sustrajo de la cocina de la unicornio para tallar mensajes cortos.

"No sigas"

"Detente"

"Destrucción"

Se detuvo un momento. Observó por un segundo los garabatos que estaba tallando en la madera, los entendía a la perfección y los escribía naturalmente, sin necesidad de algún hechizo, se preguntaba a si mismo si tenía otros conocimientos que todavía no haya descubierto, pero eso no era lo importante.

"Muerte"

"Destrucción"

"Tristeza"

Continuó así hasta llegar al lugar donde Twilight hacía su investigación de campo. La mayoría de sus papeles, restos de formulas matemáticas y químicas, notas mágicas y su pizarrón lleno de tiza con anotaciones. No quería escribir todo el lugar, así que eligió un árbol grande que estaba justo en frente de la mesa.

"Todos los que conoces corren peligro"

Mañana regresaría a llenar más arboles con su mensaje. Pero ahora, subió a un árbol y tomó una siesta para estar en primera fila para cuando la unicornio llegase y viese todo esto.

Al principio no dijo nada, leyó cada mensaje y un temor crecía en su interior. Con su casco palpó cada palabra, dedujo que había sido hecho con un cuchillo normal y no por un machete. Twilight y Zecora recorrían el camino que estaba lleno de mensajes hasta llegar a la estación de trabajo donde ambas quedaron impactadas por esa frase.

—A esto me refería cuando decía que era urgente Zecora —señaló Twilight.  
—Ya veo el porqué de tu llamar, pero este problema voy a arreglar.

Sacó de su alforja una pasta verdosa y aplicó una abundante cantidad sobre aquella frase, unos segundos después la corteza del árbol se regeneró de aquellos cortes, eliminando por completo el mensaje, dejándolo como nuevo.

—Wow Zecora, funcionó, ¿Tienes más de eso?  
—Los ingredientes son fáciles de conseguir y la receta sencilla de preparar, lo único malo es que tarda tres días para servir, hasta eso a estos mensajes te tendrás que acostumbrar o con una tela tapar.

Twilight tragó saliva al pensar que tendría que convivir con esas amenazas por tres días, miró a su alrededor unos momentos imaginando los mensajes que podrían aparecer hasta que Zecora fabricara esa pasta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para eso? Podría juntar algunos de los materiales mientras investigo —propuso Twilight.

Luego de pasarle la lista con materiales, ambas comenzaron con sus tareas diarias, intercalando con la búsqueda de los ingredientes de la receta.

Obviamente Doom reemplazó el mensaje borrado con uno nuevo, además de regresar cada noche para dejar unos nuevos, incluso llegó a dejar uno tallado en la casa de Zecora.

"No seas responsable de la masacre".

Pero al tercer día la cantidad de pasta que fabricaron era tal que lograron borrar todos los mensajes, sobrándoles una inmensa cantidad, lo que aseguraba que cualquier futuro mensaje sería borrado con facilidad.

Era hora del plan B, sabotear.

Días posteriores, Doom se percató que Twilight estaba trabajando con unos medidores de magia modificados los cuales unía a los árboles y los dejaba reposar hasta que obtenía algún resultado. Si sus mensajes no sirvieron para darle marcha atrás al proyecto, tal vez varios retrasos lo harían.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser romper unos cuantos medidores?

Bajo el abrigo de la noche, Doom caminaba por el sendero del bosque con destino a la estación de trabajo, el sonar de los búhos y el chillido de los murciélagos era algo nuevo esa noche, era la primera vez que escuchaba sonido de animales nocturnos en el bosque. Llegó a ver a uno que le devolvió la mirada por un segundo luego de romper uno de los medidores. Vigilante, acusante.

El búho de cara blanca emprendió vuelo para perderse entre los árboles, Doom guardó su cuchillo y se dispuso a volver como si nada a la casa de Twilight. Pero cuando pensaba que todo iba a salir bien, escuchó unos pasos de corrida acercándose rápidamente.

«¡Maldición!» exclamó mentalmente.

Gracias al buen estado físico de su nuevo cuerpo pudo emprender una retirada veloz, siendo capaz de mantener distancia entre Twilight y Zecora que lo venían persiguiendo. Doblaba, saltaba, atravesaba arbustos, frenaba y maniobraba, todo para intentar perderlas, pero su limitado conocimiento del bosque le jugó en su contra llegando varias veces a un camino sin salida, lo cual las ponis aprovecharon para acortarle distancia. Pero fue un grupo de arboles los que definitivamente le cortaron el paso, sin lugar a donde ir.

«¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!».

Cada segundo aumentaba el sonido de los cascos retumbantes de sus perseguidores. El miedo a fallar en su misión se apoderaba de él.

"Cubre la capa con magia"

Escuchó susurrante en su mente.

"Hazlo, no puedes fallar esta misión"

Reconocía la voz que lo acompañaba en sus noches de sueño.

Sin dudarlo envolvió su capa con magia y esperó un milagro apoyándose en los arboles. No sintió nada, pensó que lo que fuera que debía pasar no pasó, condenándolo al fracaso de su operación.

Esperó a que Twilight y Zecora lo encontraran.

Las vio llegar a donde estaba, pararse a escasos centímetros de su posición con una mirada de furia.

«Estoy perdido».

Misma furia que usó para golpear el suelo y exclamar.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que se escapara?!

Sorprendido, observó como las ponis discutían a escasos centímetros de su presencia sin llegar a sospechar siquiera que estaba allí. Respiraba lento y permaneció inmóvil para no ser detectado, rogando que lo que fuera que lo esté protegiendo no se desvanezca.

Una vez que Twilight se teletransportó fuera del lugar el cuerno de Doom perdió su brillo y poco a poco su cuerpo volvió a revelarse en aquel callejón sin salida, seguro de que nadie lo atraparía esa noche.

Volvió a su cama lo más rápido, y discreto, posible y rápidamente se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, donde esperaba que aquella figura celestial le diera alguna explicación.

Por primera vez, mientras esperaba a que aquella entidad apareciera, su consciencia fabricó un escenario de su vida anterior. Varios rascacielos emergieron del suelo adornando el escenario, a su alrededor unos árboles aparecieron creando una plaza con una fuente en el centro. Pero no había personas en él, estaba solo.

—¿Cómo es posible que olvidara lo que se siente ser un humano? —se preguntó a sí mismo al ver lo vacio de su sueño.  
—Eso es porque ya no eres humano, profeta —respondió el ente.  
—Pero… no ha pasado tanto tiempo…—replicó nostálgico.

Los edificios a su alrededor parecían agrietarse.

—A lo que nos concierne, veo que tienes duda sobre lo sucedido esta noche.  
—¿Qué sucedió?  
—Al iniciar la misión, te dije que te brindaría elementos que usarías en el momento indicado,¿yque mejor momento que usar una capa de invisibilidad que en un escape?  
—¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber? ¿Algún otro truco que deba conocer?  
—Todo a su tiempo, profeta. ¿Tienes un plan de reserva luego de lo sucedido esta noche? —inquirió el ente.  
—Claro, es hora de que todos sepan lo que Twilight está ocultando —dijo decidido.  
—Bien, es hora de despertar.

Y luego de eso abrió los ojos. El sol se filtraba por la ventana. Era hora de comenzar su nuevo ó el rugir de su estomago. Tal vez después del almuerzo al juzgar por la hora que marcaba su reloj de mesita de noche.

Se arregló como pudo y bajó a almorzar. Twilight y Spike se encontraban degustando cuando vieron bajar a su inquilino.

—Provecho —anunció Doom.  
—Gracias.

Se sentó en la mesa y con su magia hizo levitar los cubiertos que usaría para comer pausadamente su almuerzo.

Luego de que Twilight y Spike se acostumbraran a la silenciosa presencia de Doom, continuaron con su conversación sobre sus planes para hoy.

Doom mientras tanto ideaba una manera de llevar su mensaje al pueblo. Le había mentido a aquel ente. Tenía que ser algo sutil pero que llegara a los ponis, que los motivara a hablar con ello con los demás, que los invitara a razonar, debatir e incluso pelear por ello. Ni siquiera sentía el gusto de los alimentos por sus pensamientos.

—¿A qué hora es la presentación de Zecora, Twilight? —inquirió Spike.  
—A las tres de la tarde Spike, así que una vez que terminemos con nuestras labores aquí cerraremos la biblioteca e iremos a apoyarla.  
—¿Ósea que no iras a ninguna parte? —preguntó Spike algo emocionado de pasar tiempo con Twilight.  
—No Spike, hoy pasaré de mis estudios y los acompañaré un rato —respondió relajada por el merecido descanso luego de la persecución de anoche.  
—¿Crees que me dejaran entrar?  
—Claro, el evento es abierto a todo el público y dura todo el día, pero después de las diez ya no dejan entrar a menores.

Las orejas de Doom se alzaron y apuntaron hacia los amigos que conversaban.

—¿Crees que pueda probar alguna de las-  
—Ni siquiera lo pienses jovencito, nada de alcohol hasta que seas un dragón maduro —regañó Twilight.  
—P-pero me dejaste probar sidra la noche de los corazones —argumentó Spike.  
—Eso es por tradición, y no hay nada que discutir Spike, es mi última palabra.

Luego de un silencio post discusión, Doom volvió a sus pensamientos, sin notar lo que se estaba llevando a la boca.

—¿Y van todos los ponis del pueblo? —preguntó Spike.  
—Por supuesto, incluso dicen que se pone mejor después de las diez porque muchos ponis que bebieron de más suben al escenario, pero nosotros no nos quedaremos para ver eso. Ese concurso de poesía es muy popular.

Y fue ahí cuando la lamparita de Doom se prendió. Supo exactamente lo que debía hacer y, al mismo tiempo, su mente pudo percibir los sabores de lo que estaba ingiriendo. Con cara de repulsión escupió todo al suelo, limpiándose la lengua reiteradamente con sus cascos.

Spike y Twilight miraban extrañados.

«Parece que en este cuerpo no soy alérgico a las nueces» pensó para si mismo.

—Disculpen, yo lo limpio.

Con trapeador en mano limpió todo el desastre mientras en su mente formulaba el poema perfecto para hacer llegar el mensaje a las masas. Cuando terminó se encerró en su cuarto a prepararse para su función.

**XXX**

Esa noche, el bar de Ponyville se encontraba más iluminado de lo normal, un cartel escrito con tiza invitaba a poetas y entusiastas a participar de un concurso de poesía que se llevaría a cabo durante todo el día, después de las diez el concurso acababa pero los más tímidos podían darse un empujón de valentía y dar lo mejor de sí sin estar presionados.

Obviamente, Zecora se llevó el trofeo del primer lugar y junto a las mane 6 festejaron en su hogar en el bosque.

Pero cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, una figura extraña se hizo presente en el bar, recorrió el lugar esquivando ponis y mesas y llegó hasta el cantinero quien le dio instrucciones precisas para hablar con el encargado del espaciopoético.

Mientras risas y charlas se escuchaban por todo el bar, un poni con lentes subió al escenario, detrás de él lo seguía aquel poni misterioso con capa.

—Préstenme atención ponis amantes de la poesía, las bebidas y viceversa. Aquí tenemos a un intrépido voluntario que nos va a deleitar con un poema. Dinos tu nombre.

Pero Doom no respondió.

—Está bien poni sin nombre, el escenario es tuyo, ¿Alguna pieza musical para acompañar?

Le susurró al oído lo que buscaba como música de fondo.

—Está bien, el pianista te dará la señal, buena suerte —dijo el poni bajándose del escenario.

El presentador y le susurró el nombre de la canción "Tensión - Alessandro Antonio Passari"

Como le mencionó, el pianista le dio la señal comenzando a tocar de forma tranquila para darle apertura.

Tapado con una capucha que impedía el paso de la tenue luz del bar que ocultaba sus ojos con una sombra, se paró en frente de todos y comenzó a recitar.

_Aprovecho la oportunidad  
de presentarme en este bar  
soy el profeta que viene del futuro  
y tengo un anuncio que dar_

_Equestria se sumirá en el caos  
y eso traerá la destrucción,  
Alzad las orejas y escuchad  
que yo les traigo la solución_

Algunos de los ponis se rieron por las palabras de aquel poni profeta, algunos afirmaban entre ellos que estaba pasado de copa. Aquel comentario no pasó desapercibido para Doom, clavó su mirada en aquel poni que lo cuestionó y aunque su mirada estaba oculta en la sombra de su capucha, esta lograba transmitir miedo e inquietud a quien lo mirase.

_Te ríes, es verdad, yo lo hubiera hecho  
parece una idea sacada de una novela  
pero al final el que se ríe soy yo  
porque veras, yo vi en tu funeral  
como tu esposa cargaba consigo una vela_

El poni que se rio se estremeció, ¿Cómo sabía que tenía esposa?

Desde ese punto, la música comenzó a agilizarse y marcar suspenso.

_Con eso de lado yo les quiero decir  
que algo muy malo se aproxima  
saldrá del bosque Everfree  
y se les presentará con una gran sonrisa_

_Con excusas y mentiras de promesas los llenarán  
muchos de ustedes con buena cara los aceptarán,  
luego a sus tierras viajarán  
donde una trampa allí los esperará_

_Su monarca se levantará  
pero ellos reaccionarán  
y la guerra les traerá.  
El sufrimiento a esta tierra azolará_

_Lluvia de fuego y destrucción  
traerán a Equestria  
pero yo vengo de aquel futuro para salvarlos  
y traerles un nuevo día_

La música de fondo se detuvo para brindar un final de impacto.

_Puedes a tu familia salvar  
y a una nación por igual  
sólo sigue mi señal  
mi voz en la oscuridad escucharás_

Y tal como le pidió al encargado, una gran cantidad de humo salió de las maquinas que estaban puestas en el escenario, haciendo posible que se ocultara el tiempo suficiente para usar su hechizo de invisibilidad y salir sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Todos quedaron atónitos por aquel despliegue de palabras. ¿Era verdad lo que aquel poni misterioso decía? ¿Podían confiar en él? ¿El alcohol se les estaba subiendo a la cabeza? Todas preguntas que todavía no tenían respuesta, pero más de uno iba a estar atento a las señales. Ahora tenía la atención de parte de los habitantes, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

Era tiempo de continuar con la segunda parte de la fase dos, las amigas de Twilight. Eran inseparables, tenían una amistad muy fuerte y parecían apoyarse unas de otras, pero la principal poni que era el cable a tierra de las demás era sin dudas Applejack, la más centrada y honesta del grupo, capaz de dar soporte a sus amigas con casi cualquier problema que tuvieran. Y sería ella quien intervendría en caso de notar que Twilight estaba en algo malo.

Esperó paciente a que Twilight regresará tremendamente exhausta de la investigación. Durante dos meses sus visitas al bar eran constantes, espiaba a los ponis, en especial a aquellos que estaban la noche de su profecía, no los perdía de vista, debía saber dónde vivían, que camino tomaban para ir y regresar a casa para tomarlos por sorpresa.

Gracias a un descubrimiento reciente, aprendió a cambiar su voz y darle un efecto más tétrico y misterioso.

—Forest Walker.

La voz misteriosa llamó la atención del poni que regresaba exhausto luego de su pequeño descanso en el bar después de un día aburrido bordeando el bosque Everfree. El poni de melena y cola café de pelaje blanco se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido que provenía del callejón.

Al pensar que era parte de su imaginación siguió su caminar.

—Forest Walker.

Pero nuevamente escuchó susurrante su nombre salir del callejón. Esta vez giró su cuerpo y se aventuró por el callejón oscuro en busca del origen de dichos sonidos.

—Hiciste bien en venir —pronunció la voz aterradora.  
—No me asustas, he visto muchas cosas como guardia forestal limítrofe del bosque Everfree —comentó Forest.

La figura se hizo presente cubierta con una capa negra y una capucha hecha de magia que le cubría los ojos.

—No vine a asustarte Walker. Te he visto el otro día en el bar mientras recitaba la profecía, tus ojos me dijeron que crees en mis palabras, ¿No es así? —preguntó el poni misterioso.

La atmosfera bajaba de temperatura con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—¿Y que con eso? ¿vas a convertirme en uno de tus esclavos?  
—Muy lejos de la realidad, todos los que deseen apoyarme lo harán por su propia voluntad. Tú, por ejemplo, dices no temerle a nada por ese trabajo que tienes, pero yo se la verdad, no tienes coraje, y tu valentía es casi nula si no es para usarla en tu propio beneficio —el poni se acercaba a Walker lentamente, pronunciando cada vez más agresivo las palabras—. Le temes a la muerte, mientras caminas miras cada pequeño arbusto con miedo a que salga una criatura feroz o una simple ardilla que busca bellotas, aceptaste ese trabajo porque eres un inútil para todo lo demás.

Walker retrocedía a la par que el poni misterioso se acercaba. En un momento, Walker tropezó con unas cajas y cayó al suelo, siendo presa del miedo mientras el otro poni acortaba la distancia.

—¿Q-quién eres? —inquiriótemeroso.  
—Por ahora mi nombre no importa, responde mi pregunta, ¿crees en mis palabras?  
—Sí, creo en tus palabras.  
—Bien —se alejó rápidamente hacia el otro lado del callejón—, averigua si otros creen en mis palabras también, me encargaré de visitarlos oportunamente.  
—¡Espera! ¿Si te ayudo, evitaremos esa tragedia que mencionaste?

El poni misterioso tardó en contestar.

—Posiblemente.

Y se desvaneció sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia. Walker se levantó y salió corriendo de allí para refugiarse en la comodidad de su hogar.

Doom hizo lo mismo, ingresó invisible a la biblioteca y se dirigió directo a su habitación. Dejó la capa en el perchero y cayó profundamente dormido debido al uso excesivo de sus hechizos, sin olvidar que mañana realizaría la segunda parte del plan B.

La noche siguiente, Twilight regresó particularmente agotada de la investigación dejando su alforja tirada sobre la mesita de luz de su habitación y arrojando su cuerpo a la cama sin otro particular más que conciliar el sueño, lo cual hizo el trabajo de Doom mucho más sencillo.

Entró, cogió el libro de reportes de Twilight y salió de la casa, galopando en medio de la noche hacia las afueras del pueblo, acostumbrado al fresco de la noche y la soledad reinante en las calles. El paisaje de llanura se convirtió en arboledas que daban manzanas como fruto, algunas de sus hojas caían al paso del profeta.

Al llegar a la puerta de la familia Apple, se tomó unos segundos para apreciar sus alrededores. Puso una carta pegándola con cinta en la tapa, dejó el libro arriba del tapete de bienvenida y tocó la puerta con golpes fuertes y rápidos, cuatro toques para ser exactos. Al no escuchar respuesta volvió a tocar del mismo modo, de pronto una luz se encendía del otro lado y unos cascos se acercaban a la puerta, usó su capa y se alejó de la escena lo suficiente para poder escuchar lo que decía.

—¿Quién rayos visita la granja a esta hora? —preguntó Applejack somnolienta.

Al abrir la puerta y no ver a nadie pensaba que era una broma, miró a su alrededor en busca del malviviente que la despertó de un alegre sueño, pero todo lo que vio fue un cuaderno con una nota pegada. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a leer

_"Querida Applejack:_

_ Primeramente, me disculpo por despertarte a estas horas de la madrugada, pero hay un asunto urgente que requiere tu atención._

_El bosque Everfree es un lugar muy peligroso y no se debe jugar con él. Tu amiga Twilight Sparkle está en medio de unas actividades que pondrán a todos los habitantes de Equestria en peligro, uno que está más allá de su comprensión. Lamento no poder revelar todo pero todavía no es el momento adecuado para ello._

_Para que no creas que todo lo que digo es un disparate, adjunto el libro de reportes de Twilight donde lleva registro de todo avance de su proyecto ó que tomarás cartas en el asunto._

_ Atte. Anónimo."_

Ojeó el libro por un segundo y estaba lleno de anotaciones y números.

—Es muy temprano para lidiar con matemáticas elegantes. Le daré un vistazo más tarde —dijo bostezando.

Miró alrededor por última vez antes de entrar a la residencia, algo intrigada por la carta y por quien sea que la hubiera dejado.

Applejack no era la manzana más brillante del manzano, naturalmente el libro le resultaba extraño, como si estuviera escrito en otro idioma. Pero la introducción que describía las metas y objetivos del proyecto energía Everfree los cuales coincidían con lo descrito en la carta. Lo cual fue suficiente para inquietarla durante el resto del día.

**xxx**

Luego de un día atareado y con la cabeza llena de interrogantes, Applejack se dirigía a realizar la última labor, entregar un cargamento de su sidra extra fuerte en el bar karaoke de Ponyville. El sol había desaparecido ya hace dos horas y Applejack se preparaba para descargar la orden.

—Buenas noches señorita Applejack, ¿Cómo estuvo su día? —preguntó el dueño del local.  
—Lleno de manzanas como siempre, ¿Cómo estuvo tu local en esta quincena Don Reaver? —inquirió Applejack mientras ayudaba al dueño a descargar las cajas.  
—Cuando dices mi nombre me haces sentir viejo Applejack, ¿Cómo lo haces?

Ambos rieron.

—Si quieres te puedo decir señor, a vercómo te sientes con eso.  
—Si lo haces tendrás que aceptar mi invitación a tomar una copa.

Reaver siempre demostró intenciones con Applejack desde que la conoció luego de su primera entrega como proveedora de bebidas alcohólicas, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba de forma sutil. Era un buen tipo después de todo, pero su cabeza siempre estaba ocupada como para siquiera imaginar tener un novio.

Luego de descargar todo el cargamento y pagar por el servicio, Reaver le contó lo acontecido con el profeta.

—Lo único inusual esta quincena fue la visita de un extraño poni encapuchado, que usó el karaoke para dejar un mensaje profético o algo así me contaron mis empleados —relató preocupado.  
—¿Mensaje… profético dices? —inquirió Applejack.  
—Algo sobre destrucción… y algo relacionado al bosque Everfree. No estoy seguro, no estuve cuando pasó.

En la mente de la granjera más piezas se agregaban al rompecabezas, ¿podía ser posible que este poni misterioso también le haya dejado la carta y el libro la noche anterior?

Debía hablar con las demás.

**XXX**

—Qué bueno que pudieron venir, hay algo muy importante que deben saber —expresó Applejack.  
—¿No deberíamos esperar a Twilight? —inquirió Fluttershy.  
—Es de ella que quiero hablar, pero primero necesito contarles lo que me dejó un extraño dos noches atrás.  
—Primero lo primero, dijiste que habría sidra, ¿Dónde está la sidra? —insistió Rainbow.  
—Solamente dije eso para hacerte venir, hay jugo de manzana en el refri.

Resignada voló a toda velocidad a la cocina y a los pocos segundos trajo consigo un vaso de jugo para todas.

—¿Y entonces a que se debe esta reunión informal y sin invitación Applejack? —preguntó Rarity.

La vaquera sacó de su sombrero la carta y el libro de investigación de Twilight y lo colocó en el centro de la mesa.

—Esto me llegó en medio de la noche, una carta advirtiéndome sobre cosas peligrosas que pasaran si no detenemos a Twilight y su investigación.

Rainbow agarró el cuaderno y comenzó a darle una leída rápida, saltándose paginas tras paginas repletas de gráficos y números. Rarity y Fluttershy leían la carta, la mirada de la pegaso amarilla se llenó de temor y el de la unicornio de duda.

—¿Por qué un poni desconocido te daría esto a ti? —preguntó Rainbow.  
—Tal vez sabia como reaccionaríamos cada una en la misma situación y me eligió a mí.  
—¿Dices que ese poni nos conoce a todas? Entonces debe estar en mi registro de ponis conocidos, dejen que eche un vistazo —dijo Pinkie sacando una agenda y revisándola rápidamente.  
—Pero son pocos los amigos que tenemos todas en común, ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? —cuestionó Rarity.  
—No creo que sea alguno de nuestros amigos Rarity, cuando fui a dejar una entrega de sidra en el bar karaoke, el dueño me dijo que un poni misterioso encapuchado cantó una especie de profecía de destrucción antes de esfumarse. Nadie vio su rostro.

Se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar.

—No creo que sea uno de nuestros amigos, debe ser alguien que nos conozca lo suficiente como para confiarnos esto.  
—Pero… ¿Qué haremos con Twilight? —inquirió Fluttershy.  
—No le haremos nada —declaró Rainbow—. Es obvio que alguien quiere estropear el proyecto de Twilight y ha estado diciendo cosas horribles sobre él. Tal vez sea Trixie.  
—Creo que todo Ponyville se habría enterado de su presencia al instante de regresar, si no es que ella se anuncia primero —comentó Rarity—. Además, estoy con Rainbow en esto, no debemos hacerle nada a Twilight, es nuestra amiga, ¿Cómo podemos desconfiar de ella?

Rainbow puso una mirada confiada al saber que alguien la apoyaba. Fluttershy se sintió apenada por preguntar lo que preguntó.

—Fluttershy no se refería a llamar a la princesa Celestia o a la guardia real, sino a algo más sutil —dijo Applejack.  
—Sorpresa, sorpresa. El elemento de la honestidad que no confía en su mejor amiga —dijo despectiva Rainbow.  
—No es eso Rainbow.  
—Deja de molestarla, seguramente no es su intención no confiar en su amiga.  
—Tampoco es eso Rarity, sólo que no quiero quedarme con la duda. Mira si Twilight está metida en algo potencialmente peligroso, debemos hablar con ella.

Pero Rainbow volvió a responderle de mala manera a Applejack y la tensión entre las amigas subía sin parar. Fluttershy se escondió debajo de la mesa esperando que dejaran de gritarse unas a otras. Pinkie no sabía a quién mirar, ninguna sonreía, ella tampoco, pero no iba a quedarse cayada mientras sus amigas se herían unas a otras.

—¡Basta! —gritó Pinkie con un megáfono.

Una vez asegurada su atención, comenzó a reprocharles.

—¡Están discutiendo por cosas que no son divertidas, así que quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo entre nosotras. Si, Twilight es nuestra mejor amiga, pero no sería la primera vez que hace algo loco que pone en riesgo a los demás, ¿Se olvidan del incidente de sabelotodo?  
—Pero Pinkie-  
—¡Sin peros! —le gritó a Rainbow usando el megáfono.  
—Ahora, discutan como ponis civilizadas, no me obliguen a sacar mi cañón de fiestas —amenazó Pinkie.

Todas, incluso Fluttershy, se quedaron mirando a Pinkie por unos segundos por la manera en que terminó con la discusión mientras ella esperaba con los cascos cruzados a que Applejack y Rainbow hicieran las pases.

La granjera y la pegaso se miraron culpables por unos segundos y estrecharon sus cascos con firmeza en señal de reconciliación y, como era costumbre en esas situaciones, las palabras no fueron necesarias.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió Rarity sin saber qué hacer.  
—Pues, la verdad no se me ocurrió nada cuando las llamé, esperaba que tuvieran alguna idea —confesó Applejack.  
—Debemos saber si Twilight está metida en alguno turbio, eso significa que debemos espiarla —propuso Rainbow.

Algo incomodas por la idea de espiar a su amiga, aceptaron. Durante el resto de la reunión planificaron la vigilancia aportando lo que cada una iba a hacer para sacar información sobre la investigación de Twilight.

La mañana siguiente luego de hurto del libro, Twilight, literalmente, dio vuelta la biblioteca con un hechizo como último recurso para encontrar aquel extenso reporte de investigación. Tenía dos copias guardadas, pero lo que más temía era que alguien lo haya encontrado y ahora mismo este divagando entre el gran secreto que llevaba guardando por meses y el castigo que Celestia le impondría cuando se entere.

Muchos curiosos se acercaron a ver como la magia de Twilight sacudía el árbol y lo hacía girar para ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar. Spike estaba muy confundido por lo que pasaba, nunca había visto a Twilight actuar de esa manera por un libro, pero de algo estaba seguro, él tendría que limpiar todo el desorden.

**XXX**

Los días posteriores a la reunión las chicas pusieron en marcha el plan de vigilancia. Cada una se encargaba de un sector designado en base a la notas del libro. Rainbow vigilaba a Twilight desde la salida de su casa hasta la llegada al puesto de investigación escondida en una nube para que no notara su presencia. Fluttershy usó a sus animalitos para que vigilaran el bosque e informaran de todo lo que hiciera allí. Rarity acudió a Spike para preguntarle si sabía algo del proyecto en el que Twilight estaba trabajando, descubriendo que sabía lo mismo o menos que ellas, al parecer también guardó el secreto a su asistente número uno, le rogó, usando sus encantos, que si se enteraba de algo le informase, cuando Spike preguntó el porqué, simplemente respondió que se pronto se iba a enterar. Pinkie por su lado seguía a Twilight cuando hacia alguna diligencia en el pueblo o Rainbow no estaba disponible para seguirla ese día. Applejack concurría al bar donde se enteró del rumor cada día para preguntarle a Reaver si tenía alguna novedad sobre el poni misterioso, algo que ayude a dilucidar el paradero de aquel profeta, claro que tener la oportunidad de hablar con la vaquera era una bendición para él.

Y así, cada día una nueva pieza del rompecabezas salía a la luz, cada descubrimiento las acercaba cada vez más a una misma conclusión. Ese libro era de Twilight. Ahora tenían que averiguar si Twilight estaba consciente del peligro que su proyecto podría traer a Equestria, si tenía conocimiento del poni que estaba esparciendo el rumor de una catástrofe alrededor de su proyecto y, por sobre todo, porque no les confió su secreto.

Planearon ir a su casa para hablar de ello un domingo, el único día libre de Twilight.

Aquel día Doom se encontraba en su habitación mirando el techo, su único deber ese día era esperar a que tocaran la puerta y que las cosas salieran a su favor. Escuchaba como Twilight abría la canilla de la bañera y luego ponía música instrumental, lista para tomarse un merecido baño luego de una semana atareada.

En ese momento, se escuchó el toque de puerta. Doom se paró y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la entreabrió lo suficiente para escuchar la discusión que se llevaría a cabo.

Acusaciones y mentiras iban y venían entre Twilight y sus amigas, cada argumento de la unicornio era refutado y reducido a una simple excusa gracias a la información que sus amigas habían recabado en su misión de espionaje. Doom supo que el juego había terminado cuando escuchó el azote del libro de investigación sobre la mesa y las palabras de Applejack que le pedían la verdad.

A medida que Twilight, acorralada por sus amigas, relataba la verdad, en el rostro de Doom se dibujaba una sonrisa de victoria, imaginaba un escenario donde Twilight abandonaría el proyecto y todo volvería a ser normal, que él iba a ser reconocido como el héroe que evitó la muerte de cientos de inocentes, cuya prueba había pasado y aquel ente lo recompensaría con una nueva oportunidad de vida.

Pero tan pronto escuchó a Twilight llamarlo por su nombre supo por su tono que las cosas no saldrían como imaginaba.

Y allí se encontraba, bajo la mirada de todas, siendo cuestionado y al final, no tuvo más remedio que decirles la verdad, sobre lo que era y la profecía que traía consigo.

_"Yo vengo de un futuro no muy lejano, en donde ese proyecto que llevas a cabo será el inicio de una gran tragedia poni como nunca antes se había visto."_

Al enterarse que Doom era el responsable de la destrucción de los medidores y los mensajes tallados en los árboles, sin olvidar el intento de comunicar su profecía a los ponis del bar, Twilight echó al profeta de la casa y de Ponyville, advirtiendo que si lo volvía a ver iba a llamar a la princesa Celestia.

_"Aún no he fallado, voy a encontrar la manera de salvar el futuro, aunque tenga que recurrir a otros métodos."_

No quería llevarse nada de la casa de Twilight que le hiciera sospechar que tramaba algo, así que lentamente sacó el cuchillo que había usado para dejar esos mensajes con el fin de dejarlo en el suelo, pero Rainbow se precipitó y le quitó el arma blanca de un golpe, pensando erróneamente que iba a usarlo para herir a alguna de sus amigas.

"Destello cegador"

Escuchó en su mente. Y tal como sucedió en el bosque, una sorpresiva habilidad vino de repente para salvarlo. Esta vez una luz de mucha potencia emanó de su cuerno, cegando a todos los ponis alrededor, evitando que Rainbow lo golpeara y dándole la oportunidad de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo al mismo tiempo que usó su capa de invisibilidad para no ser visto por nadie.

Una vez fuera de peligro, meditó la situación al lado de un bote de basura en un callejón. Era hora de adelantar sus planes, era hora del plan C. Si sus amigas no la detuvieron, el pueblo lo hará.

**XXX**

Nuevamente visitó a Walker en la comodidad de su hogar para discutir sobre los planes de Doom. Para su sorpresa, Walker le dijo que muchos ponis estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo en su misión, casi la mitad del pueblo. Encapuchado, el profeta observó por la ventana de la residencia a varios ponis caminar como si nada estuviera pasando e imaginó con sólo darles un vistazo quienes podrían formar parte de su cruzada. Antes de retirarse le pidió a Walker que esparciera el mensaje a todos los que aceptaron su profecía, que esperaran su visita. Y se desvaneció en las sombras.

Ya sea en un callejón, en su propia casa, de día, de noche, charlando en la soledad o susurrando en una multitud, Doom contactó a cada poni para que lo ayudara con su siguiente movimiento, algunos eran más difícil de convencer que otros pero tarde o temprano cedían a los pedidos del profeta. El pedido era simple, debían reunirse el próximo domingo a las dos de la tarde para poner en marche el plan.

Doom reveló toda su profecía a sus seguidores, por lo que varios de ellos miraban con malos ojos a Twilight. Esto no pasó desapercibido para la unicornio, había una mala vibra en el aire, un mal presentimiento que no dejaba de molestarla cada vez que caminaba por el pueblo. Pero lo ignoraba.

Y un domingo, se llevó a cabo la gran movida de Doom.

El punto de reunión era cerca de la salida del pueblo en un camino que conectaba directamente con el bosque Everfree. A medida que los ponis llegaban se miraban unos a otros, sorprendiéndose de quienes estaban involucrados en esto, desde aquel vendedor de confianza hasta el vecino silencioso que nunca causó problemas, pronto el silencio preliminar cambió por una charla sobre el motivo que los llevó a estar presentes y poco después se preguntaban dónde estaba el profeta.

—¡Miren allá! —exclamó uno de los ponis.

Todos giraron la cabeza al ver como el profeta emergía de las sombras encapuchado como siempre y se acercaba a la multitud silenciosa cargando consigo una caja de madera. Los ponis se apartaban del camino y lo dejaban cruzar al mismo tiempo que susurraban cosas a su espalda. Al llegar al otro lado del grupo dejó la caja en el suelo y subió en ella, miró por unos segundos a los ponis que asistieron pudiendo divisar a Walker y con su magia hizo desaparecer la capucha que resguardaba su identidad.

Todos dieron un grito ahogado por la revelación del rostro del profeta. Su melena se encontraba aún más desordenada por haber dormido en el callejón, pero tomó un baño en el rio más cercano para estar presentable para ese día.

—Gracias a todos por responder a mi llamado —dijo con su voz característica—. Vamos al grano, los he reunido aquí para convertirlos en héroes. Mi nombre es Doom Prophet, y los he reunido aquí, ¡para salvar a Equestria de la destrucción!

La multitud aclamó eufórica. Doom levantó su casco y todos guardaron silencio.

—Twilight Sparkle está cegada por la ambición de su proyecto, prometiéndoles descubrimientos nunca antes vistos en el campo de la magia, pero contrario a lo que ella espera, sólo traerá la invasión de seres de otro mundo que los conquistarán. Yo vine de ese futuro con una misión, ¡salvarlos!

Otra vez la multitud se alzó eufórica.

—¡Vamos a ir al bosque Everfree y destruiremos todo lo relacionado al proyecto! —ordenó Doom.

Se bajó de la caja para dirigir la estampida enardecida al bosque Everfree. Súbitamente algo hizo que todos se quedaran cayados. Esperó a que alguien diera indicio de vida o de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —inquirió Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

Fue en ese momento que las cosas se pusieron tensas, los gritos eran tan fuertes que podían escucharse en todo el pueblo. El profeta temía que esto iniciara un disturbio y arruinara sus planes, así que no tuvo más opción que dar la cara.

—¡Alto!

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Con una seña hizo que la multitud se hiciera a un lado para encontrarse cara a cara con los elementos.

—De verdad lamento el alboroto pero les dije que haría todo lo necesario para detener ese proyecto — dijo Doom.

Tuvo razón. Llamar a la mitad del pueblo para que confabularan en contra de Twilight era su deber, lo que tenía que hacer.

Mantuvo una conversación con Twilight, dándole una última oportunidad de retractarse del proyecto. Rainbow por su parte intentó darle un golpe al profeta pero dos ponis fornidos la contuvieron y la maniataron. Los ponis de la multitud también cuestionaron a Twilight. Pero al final, aun con toda la presión sobre ella, no se rindió y afirmó que seguiría con el proyecto pase lo que pase.

—Está bien… si es tu palabra final…—caminó nuevamente hasta la caja de madera y se subió en ella— ¡Esta es la respuesta final del elemento de la magia, aun después de mis advertencias ella prefiere jugar al azar con el destino de cada uno de ustedes y de Equestria!

Gritó a los cuatro vientos, seguidos de un rugido colectivo a favor de su profecía.

—¡Pero aún tienen salvación, podemos evitar que los humanos invadan Equestria si tomamos nuestros deseos de sobrevivir y nos dirigimos al bosque para destruir por completo el proyecto "Energía Everfree"!

Un grito afirmativo llenó el aire.

Viendo que todos estaban por ir al bosque se sacó la capa, revelando su cutie mark a todos los ponis. Twilight miró por unos segundos la marca del profeta, a lo lejos Zecora pudo distinguirla también, descubriendo que aquel era el poni que el bosque trataba de advertirle.

El suelo retumbaba a medida que los ponis galopaban veloces hacia la salida del pueblo mientras los elementos veían impotentes como el profeta se salía con la suya. Pero su marcha no duraría demasiado ya que un destello hizo que todos se detuvieran, la imponente presencia de la princesa Celestia se erguía en frente de la muchedumbre.

—Quiero que el poni responsable por este disturbio de un paso al frente —ordenó.

Doom sin dudarlo se puso en frente de la multitud para enfrentar a la princesa.

—Aquí estoy princesa.  
—Así que tú eres el famoso Doom Prophet del que tanto hablan por aquí, aun con las circunstancias actuales es un placer conocerte.  
—Igualmente.  
—Pareces calmado, explícame entonces ¿Qué hacías con esta multitud?  
—Sólo quiero evitar que algo malo suceda en Equestria princesa, yo tampoco quise recurrir a esto pero no encontré otra manera.

Celestia se sorprendió por lo tranquilo y sereno de su respuesta, no se inmutaba con nada.

—Entonces no me dejas más opción que arrestarte, guardias espósenlo.

Pero en esa fracción de segundo Doom provocó otro destello que cegó a todos los ponis del área, permitiéndose recoger su capa y ponérsela nuevamente para usar su hechizo de camuflaje.

Pero un aura dorada lo envolvió y lo levitó unos dos metros del suelo.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendiste con ese truco, pero necesitaras más que eso para evadirme, ahora si espósenlo.

Los guardias le colocaron los grilletes en las patas y un anillo anti magia en el cuerno.

La princesa Celestia se llevó a los elementos lejos de Ponyville para que no les pasara nada, Doom por otro lado debía esperar a que un carruaje lo recogiese para llevarlo a los calabozos. Los seguidores no tardaron en arremeter contra los guardias para liberar a Doom, pero fueron rápidamente reducidos y esposados por desorden público. Diez ponis fueron arrestados y acompañaron al profeta a los calabozos.

Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, Doom sólo pensaba en su siguiente jugada, pero no lograba dar con nada, los ponis que lo acompañaban se miraban unos a otros angustiados por lo que fuese a ocurrir, lo que sus amigos, familiares y seres amados pensarían una vez que se enterasen de lo ocurrido.

El carruaje era cerrado sin vista al exterior, sólo unos agujeros en el techo para que los presos no mueran asfixiados por donde la luz se filtraba. Al final del recorrido la luz dejó de ingresar, dejando el interior a oscuras, lo que atemorizó a unos cuantos. Pero Doom seguía sin inmutarse, tratando de averiguar una forma de pasar su prueba.

El carruaje se detuvo, escucharon pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, el tintineo de las llaves y el destrabe de un candado. Al abrir la caja una suave luz de antorchas iluminó lo que parecía ser una cueva.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Bajen! —ordenó un poni vestido con ropaje gris.

Uno a uno fueron descendiendo del carruaje hasta quedar alineados en una fila encabezada por el profeta.

—Muévanse, su nuevo hogar los espera.

El transporte dio media vuelta y cabalgó hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Los prisioneros caminaron por cinco minutos siendo guiados por tres ponis con el mismo uniforme, no era guardias reales al parecer. Doom seguía sin decir nada.

—¡Deténganse! —ordenó.

Pudieron ver un portón enrejado con un cartel arriba con unas siglas que apenas era legibles por la escasa luz que lo iluminaba. Pero el poni que los guiaba se dio vuelta y les ahorró el trabajo de leerlo, de forma intimidante.

—Bienvenidos al C.S.C: Calabozo Subterráneo de Canterlot.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Desde este punto, la historia se separa un poco para seguir al profeta en este nuevo contratiempo, asi que ya no encontraran similitudes de hechos con el fanfic precuela. La proxima actualizacion saldra dos capitulos despues de las cronicas.  
**

**Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda pregunten que no muerdo, tambien pueden seguirme en facebook como "Exelion Fanfiction"**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	3. La bienvenida

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Como dije la semana pasada, los capitulos iban a salir intercalados y ahora es el turno del profeta. No tengo nada que agregar aquí, nos leemos despues.**

* * *

—¡Ahora escuchen bolsas de carne, se quedaran de pie en este lugar hasta que yo se los diga, pasaran de a uno para inspección y luego se les asignará una celda que, si tienen suerte, tendrá un compañero agradable!

El guardia recorrió la fila de prisioneros inspeccionándolos uno por uno. Su mirada parecía penetrar las barreras de sus mentes, como si pudiera leerlos y entenderlos como un libro para potrillos. Pero al llegar a Doom, que todavía no pronunciaba palabra alguna, no pudo leerlo, analizaba y analizaba pero nada salía a la luz, no existían expresiones faciales mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

—Tu debes ser Doom Prophet, tu reporte llegó a velocidad record, debes ser alguien muy —se acercó peligrosamente— especial.

—¿Eres o no eres especial Doom?

Pero no respondió.

—¡¿Eres especial o no?! ¡Responde! —gritó ferozmente.

—No lo sé —respondió Doom sereno.

—Todos hablan, pocos cantan y una minoría canta opera —dijo en tono general—, tu, profeta, serás la estrella esta noche, tienes una cita y debes estar arreglado, así que serás el primero en pasar.

Un par de guardias se pusieron a su lado y lo empujaron para ingresar al establecimiento.

—Yo me quedaré aquí hablando con tus amigos —finalizó con una sonrisa burlesca.

Al ingresar lo primero que observó fue un gran arco metálico con luces intermitentes, las cadenas de los grilletes acompañaban su andar mientras cruzaba por el arco y de su cuerno emanaba una corriente mágica que era atrapada por el arco, absorbiéndolo todo. Una vez que dejó de drenar, Doom se sintió cansado por un momento. Los guardias a su lado retiraron la capa y el anillo de su cuerno.

—No te alegres tanto, el anillo ya no es necesario, aquí no podrás hacer magia.

Notaron lo débil que Doom estaba.

—No tendrás sueño luego de tu ducha de agua fría —dijo uno de los guardias.

Efectivamente, lo metieron a la fuerza a una ducha de gran tamaño adornado con mosaicos blancos, era la única habitación de ese color. Un par de ponis abrieron la puerta cargando una enorme manguera, la cual apuntaron hacia el profeta y lanzaron un gran chorro de agua sin mediar palabras, la presión del agua era tal que Doom terminó contra la pared sin ser capaz de pelear contra el agua. Los operarios detuvieron el chapuzón por unos momentos mientras veían como el profeta se incorporaba poco a poco. Las piernas le titiritaban en conjunto con su cuerpo tanto por el golpe como por la temperatura. Antes de siquiera recuperar el aliento los ponis abrieron la canilla nuevamente y una nueva oleada alcanzó a Doom, esta vez dirigida principalmente al rostro, había tanta presión que no podía respirar mientras el agua ingresaba por allí.

Una vez finalizado, Doom quedó empapado y exhausto, tocia cargadamente y estornudaba por la cantidad de agua que ingresó en su sistema. Apenas consciente, el profeta pudo dirigir su vista al poni medico que preparaba un instrumento que nunca había visto en su vida.

—Soy Clean Bandages, el doctor de guardia en el calabozo, seré el encargado de la inspección rigurosa en su cuerpo. Necesito que se ponga de pie.

En unicornio obedeció, aun tambaleante.

—Proseguiré con las pruebas si no le importa —dijo con modales memorizados—. Abra la boca.

Obedeció, el doctor metió su casco en la boca, el cual estaba cubierto por un guante de látex, y examinó cada rincón en busca de cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario. Luego tomó un hisopo con los dientes y procedió a examinar las orejas con movimientos torpes. Después con un cepillo gastado repasó la melena, cola y el pelaje de punta a punta, a veces le raspaba la piel. El doctor dejó intencionalmente lo más tortuoso, para algunos, al final, tomó una varilla fina y se acercó a la parte de atrás y apartó la cola del profeta, dejando expuesto el ano del poni.

Si antes se sentía incomodo, ahora se mezclaba con humillación.

Separó un poco los glúteos del preso e insertó la varilla precipitadamente, sintiendo un frio que nunca antes había sentido en su existencia. Su rostro denotaba incomodidad. El minuto que tuvo eso dentro suyo fue el más largo de su vida. De vez en cuando empujaba y tiraba.

—No traes nada de afuera contigo, puedes irte. Disfruta tu instancia —dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Los guardias lo llevaron a una ventanilla, allí dejaron su capa como único elemento para guardar y le entregaron una camisa gris con un numeró de identificación. Luego lo escoltaron a su celda.

El lugar estaba compuesto de tres pisos con celdas en los laterales, todo el lugar estaba tallado de la misma piedra subterránea, el piso, las paredes, los pilares, con excepción de las rejas, la ducha, y demás instalaciones. Los guardias estaban vestidos con armaduras en dos tonos de grises y el símbolo del calabozo grabado en su espalda.

Como si anunciaran mercancía nueva, uno de los guardias golpeó la pared con su casco llamando la atención de los reos de todo el lugar quienes asomaron sus rostros a través de las celdas. Unos le silbaban, otros le advertían que no duraría una semana en ese lugar, otros lo amenazaban, muchas palabras, todas parecidas.

Al llegar, los guardias usaron la llave y abrieron la celda, empujándolo en su nuevo hogar, el cual contaba con una litera, un inodoro y un lava cascos, el espacio era reducido para que, con lo justo, transitaran dos ponis. Doom vio a los lados y no encontró a su supuesto compañero de celda. Los guardias concluyeron su paseo cerrando con llave y perdiéndose a la vista.

Su energía comenzaba a fallarle por la bienvenida que le hicieron, se sentía agotado. Aprovechando que no tenia compañero con quien entablar conversación se acostó en la cama de abajo y trató de cerrar sus ojos para dormitar y contactarse con aquel ente misterioso que le encomendó la misión. Pero le era imposible, no podía dormir, cada cierto tiempo el mismo espectáculo de gritos y silbidos enardecían el calabozo, veía la sombra de sus cómplices pasar por su celda, escuchaba el rechinido de sus celdas que se abrían y cerraban. Todo un ciclo que se repitió hasta quedarse dormido y perder la noción del tiempo.

**XXX**

—¡Despierta!

El golpe estridente del guardia sobresaltó a Doom quien tenía un dolor de espalda por la incomodidad de la cama, que era una superficie de madera con una sabana.

—Tienes cinco minutos para peinarte al menos, vendrás con nosotros a tu cita.

La mera mención de la palabra cita le hizo imaginar un sinfín de escenarios que signifiquen aquella palabra. Pero no debía molestar a los guardias haciéndolos esperar así que mojó su melena y se paró en frente de la celda esperando el guardia la abriera y lo llevará.

Bajaron hacia la planta baja y caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Esperaron a que otro guardia saliera de allí y le diera luz verde para que Doom ingresara. Adentro esperaban nada más ni nada menos que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna.

—Queremos hablar a solas con el acusado si no fuera mucha molestia —solicitó Celestia.

El guardia asintió y dejó a Doom a solas con las princesas.

—Puedes tomar asiento, tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dijo Celestia.

Doom se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. Esperó a que alguna comenzara.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo estás?  
—¿Qué es este lugar? —inquirió Doom.  
—Este es el calabozo secreto de Canterlot, un lugar donde los ponis que hacen cosas malas cumplen una condena o viven el resto de sus días, eso depende de la gravedad de su crimen.  
—¿Por qué es secreto?  
—Mi principal deber es velar por todos los ponis, pero quiero mantener una buena imagen de Equestria, es por eso que el único reclusorio está escondido de la vista de todos y sólo unos cuantos saben su ubicación exacta.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las partes. Luna recordó lo que había traído consigo.

—Prisionero Doom, creo que esto será de su agrado —dijo Luna haciendo aparecer una bandeja de plata tapada.

La destapó en frente de Doom, un aroma exquisito invadió su espacio vital, su boca se hizo agua aunque no conociera el plato en cuestión, su estomago rugió exclamando que lo alimentara.

—Buen provecho —dijo Luna cortés.

El profeta se extrañó del trato que estaba recibiendo. Luna miraba expectante, su vista se alternaba entre el plato y el poni.

—No quiero parecer grosero o desagradecido sus majestades, pero-  
—¡Como pude olvidarlo! —exclamó Luna haciendo aparecer una copa de vino para acompañar la comida— Le ruego que me disculpe.  
—No hay problema —comentó Doom aun más extrañado.  
—¿Nos ibas a preguntar algo, cierto? —inquirió Celestia.  
—¿Por qué se toman tantas molestias?  
—Queremos que estés cómodo para que nos cuentes porque crees que estás aquí.  
—Les iba a contar todo, no era necesaria la comida.  
—Puede que no, pero algo nos dice que no eres el tipo de poni que va a la prisión y se convierte en el líder indiscutido, tampoco lo son esos ponis que fueron arrestados contigo. De hecho, me preocupa lo que llegue a pasar con ustedes aquí.

Su tono de voz no concordaba con sus palabras de preocupación.

—Seguramente vas a extrañar las comidas del exterior, así que te preparamos la cena, estaremos aquí un largo tiempo.  
—¿Qué tanto?  
—Depende lo mucho que tengas que contarnos.

Doom se mostró recio a comer sin cubiertos, pero para no ser descortés por las molestias que ambas se tomaron para traerle la comida tuvo que dejar eso de lado. Acercó su hocico al plato, pudo sentir la temperatura de la comida, en su punto justo, inconscientemente la olisqueó y luego le dio un mordisco.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, era lo mejor que había comido en su vida poni.

—Dinos, ¿Quién eres? —comenzó interrogando Celestia.  
—Soy Doom Prophet, un profeta que vino de un futuro cercano para evitar la catástrofe que azotará Equestria.  
—¿Qué tan cercano?  
—Dos años y medio aproximadamente, hace seis meses que estoy aquí.

Luna trataba de analizar al profeta, debía esconder algo debajo de toda esa tranquilidad. Parecía que su estadía en la cárcel era sólo una visita rápida y que algún día lograría salir.

—Según uno de los reportes que Twilight me envió, tú fuiste el responsable de todos los, contratiempos, que ocurrieron, ¿eso es cierto?  
—Absolutamente —dijo con total seguridad.

Dejaron que diera unos cuantos bocados y tomara unos sorbos de vino.

—Cuéntanos un poco más de esa catástrofe.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó el interrogatorio, su rostro dibujó seriedad absoluta al recordar todo lo sucedido en su vida pasada. Pensó su respuesta unos segundos.

—En seis meses, Twilight va a hacer la primera prueba de su proyecto y va a salir mal, pero en su lugar va a crear un portal que lleva a otro mundo, cuyos habitantes llamados humanos van a declararles la guerra un año después y va a traer muerte y destrucción.  
—¿Y cuál fue tu papel en el conflicto?  
—¿Eras amigo o enemigo? —preguntó Luna rompiendo su silencio.

Estaba a punto de responder, pero una migraña lo atacó repentinamente, recordando lo pactado con el ente.

—Lo que fui no importa, lo que soy ahora, y el mensaje que traigo conmigo, eso es lo importante, estoy aquí para impedir una masacre.  
—Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Cómo es que retrocediste en el tiempo para avisarnos?  
—Eso… tampoco es importante que sepan. Escuchen-  
—¿Cómo quieres que creamos que lo que dices es cierto si no nos cuentas todas las verdades? —cuestionó Celestia.  
—Es que… no les puedo decir, es parte de la prueba.  
—¿Cuál es esa "prueba" a la que haces mención? —inquirió Luna.

Había hablado de más, quedó en silencio durante un buen rato. La comida ya estaba fría.

—Creo que es todo, ya tenemos lo necesario para nuestro veredicto. Doom Prophet, permanecerás en los calabozos hasta que tanto la princesa Luna como yo consideremos que ya no representas una amenaza para la sociedad.

La sentencia cayó como un balde de agua fría para el profeta, miró angustiado a las princesas sin poder creerlo.

—Por favor, deben creerme, todas las cosas que hice, las hice para que no tengan que sufrir en el futuro, ¡yo quiero salvarlos! —gritó golpeando el plato de comida, salpicando las sobras a las princesas.

Ninguna se inmutó, se limpiaron con magia. Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta ingresaron a la sala de interrogación e inmovilizaron a Doom.

—Eso es lo que nos preocupa, lo que estés dispuesto a hacer para cumplir la supuesta profecía, no queremos que ningún poni salga lastimado, pueden llevárselo —finalizó Celestia.

Con algo de esfuerzo, los guardias esposaron nuevamente a Doom y lo sacaron de esa sala para escoltarlo a su celda. El calabozo estaba en silencio salvo por unos cuantos susurros entre celdas, era la hora de dormir.

Abrieron su celda y lo empujaron a ella, tirándolo al suelo. No podía creer lo que pasó, el tiempo se acababa y él seguiría encerrado en aquel lugar quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. La oscuridad reinaba en ese espacio reducido pero algo dentro suyo le advertía que no estaba solo como la primera vez, había algo más, o alguien más allí en la litera de arriba, dormitando plácidamente, tal vez, o disfrutando de las penumbras en silencio, tal vez ignoraba su presencia o le era indiferente, tal vez tenía los ojos negros y lo observaba detenidamente sin que se diera cuenta, tal vez sin parpadear.

Trató de ver su figura pero le fue imposible, trató de escuchar su respiración para asegurar que la locura no estaba tomando posesión de él pero obtuvo lo mismo, nada.

Se levantó y acostó en su cama, imaginó que el ente que lo ayudaba tenía mucho para decirle, y en el mejor de los casos, lo ayudaría a escapar. Cerró sus ojos y se refugió en los brazos de Morfeo.

**XXX**

Estaba listo para su siguiente lección sobre cómo ser un buen profeta. Sentado en lo que parecía ser un valle de verdes pastos con unas montañas coronadas con nieve esperaba que aquella voz angelical se hiciera presente.

Esperó y esperó, pero nada pasó. La nieve de las montañas se había derretido y un suave viento corría hacia el oeste orientando a las nubes durante su viaje. Esperó y esperó, pero nada pasó. El atardecer pintó el cielo de tono naranja, el viento había dejado de correr y las nubes formaban figuras conocidas para el profeta, algunas de su vida anterior y otras más recientes.

«Tal vez, debo buscarla» pensó.

Se levantó del suelo y utilizó su sapiencia en los sueños lucidos para alzar vuelo y comenzar a recorrer el valle a toda velocidad en busca de algo que le indicara que estaba allí, esperándolo. Buscó y buscó, pero nada encontró.

«Tal vez, deba gritarle».

Gritó con toda la potencia de su garganta, pero el ente no lo escuchaba. Esta vez aumentó el volumen de su grito lo suficiente para que todos en el valle pudieran escucharlo, pero nadie respondía a su llamado. Cerró sus ojos y tomó aire, el grito resonó incluso fuera del valle hacia las tierras desconocidas de su sueño lucido, hizo que las hojas de los arboles se mecieran, pero nadie respondía su llamado.

Regresó a tierra, la noche ya reinaba con su manto de oscuridad y las miles de estrellas que titilaban en el firmamento. Pero no había rastro del ente ni tampoco un indicio de que fuera a aparecer. No lo notó al instante, pero había algo en esa noche que la hacía diferente a todas las demás, más allá de ser un sueño. Los arboles a su alrededor comenzaron a caer y las montañas se derrumbaron. Las penumbras comenzaron a pintar todo el lugar de una oscuridad absoluta, las estrellas se fueron apagando como velas que eran extinguidas con un soplo. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en un intento por controlar su sueño como siempre había hecho, pero era inútil. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la oscuridad lo había rodeado, cuatro paredes se levantaron hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y lo encerraron como una prisión.

**XXX**

Despertó agitado, como nunca antes.

Las antorchas estaban encendidas, los guardias fueron golpeando las celdas una por una para despertar a los presos. Doom había despertado segundos antes de que llegaran a la suya.

—¡Despierten, despierten!

Siguió de largo a las otras celdas.

Doom quedó mirando a la nada pensando en los últimos sucesos, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a proseguir con su plan si estaba en prisión? Se tranquilizó, imaginando que algún día pronto iba a poder hablar con el ente. Sólo le restaba adaptarse al lugar hasta que eso sucediera. Pero eso no sería nada fácil.

Las horas pasaron aburridas hasta que llegó el momento de almorzar. Celestia tenía razón en cuanto a la comida, parecía engrudo con pedacitos de masa que simulaban ser pan y un jarro de agua, todo sobre una bandeja destartalada y sucia. En su celda pusieron dos bandejas, por lo cual ya confirmaba sus sospechas de que había alguien más allí, pero no bajó en ningún momento, mientras Doom comía miraba en plan de guardia la segunda bandeja en espera que su vecino de arriba la tomara, nunca despegó sus ojos del plato ajeno. Al terminar fue a enjuagarse la boca, al voltearse nuevamente el plato de su compañero estaba vacío al igual que su tarro de agua, sea quien sea su compañero era muy rápido, tenía mucha hambre o ambos.

La siguiente parte del día era el patio, el lugar de recreación. Los guardias abrieron las celdas una por una y le advirtieron a los nuevos que aguardaran a que dieran la señal para dar un paso al frente.

«Al fin voy a verlo» pensó Doom.

Una campana sonó no muy lejos de allí.

—¡Presos, paso al frente, ya! —ordenó aquel guardia que lo interrogó en la entrada.

Los presos salieron de sus celdas rápidamente, los recién llegados tardaron un poco más en alinearse quedando con la vista al frente. Doom fue el primero de su celda en salir, esperando paciente que el poni que dormía en la litera de arriba se hiciera presente.

La sombra bajó de un salto y caminó hasta quedar al lado del profeta, pero resultó que no era un poni. Todo su cuerpo era de color negro, tenia alas de insecto dañadas por el trato que recibió, ojos verdes sin pupilas, su cuerno y sus patas tenían agujeros pequeños. Lo primero que vino a su mente era la imagen de la reina de los simuladores.

—¡Quiero que se formen aquí abajo, rápido! ¡Los nuevos en primera fila!

Todos bajaron rápido, cuando Doom quiso darle otro vistazo a su compañero este había desaparecido. De verdad era rápido.

Los presos se alinearon según lo indicado, todos con postura firme, excepto los nuevos.

Aquel guardia marchó con otros diez y se alinearon en frente de los presos, enfrentando miradas.

—Para los nuevos, es hora de presentarme formalmente. Soy Rusty Chains, director del C.S.C y a veces, sólo por diversión, cumplo la función de guardia.

Uno de los nuevos cometió el error de reírse del nombre del director. Rusty se acercó peligrosamente hasta el poni de tierra.

—¡¿Eso fue una carcajada?! —inquirió con mirada intimidante.

El poni se petrificó ante la presencia amenazadora del director por lo que sólo pudo asentir como respuesta.

—¡No me muevas la cabeza, abre tu maldita boca y respóndeme como un semental de verdad!  
—S-si.  
—¡¿Si, que?!  
—S-si, director.

Rusty alejó su rostro del asustado poni, pero antes de seguir con su discurso vio como otro de los nuevos buscaba a alguien de su grupo. Suspiró y otra vez arremetió contra aquel poni.

—¡¿Y tú que tanto buscas?!  
—Nada, director. Perdón, director.  
—Tu pareces tener disciplina, profeta. ¡Postura firme, mirada al frente!

Doom obedeció de inmediato.

—¡La orden era para todos, postura firme, mirada al frente!

Los nuevos también obedecieron.

—Mucho mejor. Mi tarea en este lugar para con ustedes es simple —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—, si su condena es definida, debo asegurarme que este lugar les quede grabado en lo más recóndito de su mente, sus sueños se convertirán en pesadillas recurrentes de este lugar y su vida nunca volverá a ser la misma. Si alguno tiene cadena perpetua, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para quebrar su voluntad y hacer que olviden el mundo exterior. ¿Preguntas?

Los nuevos tragaron saliva pesadamente.

—¡Si, director! —gritaron al unisonó.  
—Excelente, también estarán obligados a hacer tareas como parte de su condena, luego les haré saber los detalles. Pueden ir al patio en paz.

La fila del último fue la primera en salir ordenados al patio escoltados por un grupo de guardias, los nuevos fueron los últimos en salir al patio.

Patio era una palabra vacía para describir lo que aquel lugar era. Un lugar espacioso sí, pero no estaba al aire libre, tenía unas cuantas balas de heno donde algunos grupos se reunían y marcaban su territorio, había un sector de actividades deportivas pero ese día estaba sin usar, lo más parecido a un sol era una esfera de gran tamaño en el techo que mágicamente absorbía los rayos solares del exterior mediante un panel y permitía una fuente de luz natural en aquel lugar y había un estanque pequeño de agua.

Todos los grupos miraron a los nuevos de forma intimidante, querían dejar en claro cómo eran las cosas desde el principio. Instintivamente se formaron todos juntos y buscaron un lugar donde instalarse que no llamara tanto la atención. Doom por su parte buscaba a ese simulador con quien compartía celda, pero no lo encontraba, ¿Cómo era posible que habiendo salido dos minutos antes que ellos no lo encontrara?

Un rato después cesó su intento de buscarlo y se reunió con el grupo, pero ellos no estaban felices de tenerlo.

—Aléjate de nosotros, Doom.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sorprendido.  
—No queremos que te juntes con nosotros, ya hiciste demasiado daño aquí —respondió otro.  
—Tienes razón, pero todavía podemos idear algo para cuando salgamos de aquí, el futuro de Equestria todavía depende de nosotros.  
—Creo que no entiendes nuestra situación —repitió el primer poni.

De forma amenazante los diez ponis que fueron encarcelados en Ponyville rodearon a Doom.

—Nuestras familias, nuestros amigos y amigas, todo lo que amamos, quedó atrás. No dejaremos que nos metas en más problemas. Desde este momento, estás solo. Si te acercas a nosotros te irá mal.

Reaccionando a la situación unos guardias se acercaron.

—Bien, bien. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Todos quedaron en silencio, Doom se retiró sin armar escándalo y fue a una esquina deshabitada a pensar mientras el simulador lo observaba a lo lejos.

**XXX**

Abrió los ojos ante la insistencia del ruido del golpeteo del guardia, pero quedó mirando hacia la nada durante un rato.

Había pasado una semana desde su encierro y en ninguna de las noches el ente se presentó en sus sueños, o más bien pesadillas. Básicamente lo había abandonado a su suerte. Sus pesadillas eran cada vez peor, todo era oscuridad, sin importar donde mirara. Dejo de tener sueños lucidos, ya no podía controlarlos, no sabía que estaba soñando hasta el momento que sus ojos se abrían para dejarlo en una realidad que no se diferenciaba de sus pesadillas.

La comida seguía siendo insípida, y en algunos casos, incolora, pero su paladar se había acostumbrado al sabor. Las bolsas de sus ojos eran visibles y su melena ya sufría los efectos del encierro.

La relación con su compañero mejoró un poco, al menos ahora se dejaba ver pero no se dirigían palabras o miradas. Intentó averiguar su nombre preguntado a distintos presos, pero ninguno lo sabía y las pocas veces que lo escucharon decir algo fue cuando se peleó con otros.

No dejaba de pensar en algún plan para salir de allí, era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Pero cada día le era más difícil idear algo, su mente se nublaba y un dolor de cabeza intenso lo atacaba de vez en cuando, como si su mente no quisiera que buscara la forma de salir.

—Profeta, prepárate, irás al lavadero —advirtió uno de los guardias.

Su rutina estaba a punto de cambiar en más de una manera.

La sala estaba repleta de ropa sucia de los presos, también había armaduras de los guardias para pulir, ollas, platos y bandejas de la cocina que debían ser aseados para la cena. Todo debía ser limpiado a casco, nada de lavarropas o lavavajillas.

Habían treinta ponis que se dividían las tareas, a Doom le tocó ser parte del grupo que limpiaba la ropa de los presos. Nunca había lavado ropa a mano, o a casco en este caso, por lo que demoraba mucho entre prendas. El profeta tenía un extraño presentimiento de estar siendo observado.

No había ningún guardia.

—Oye profeta. Hazme un favor, entra al depósito y tráeme algo de jabón—dijo el preso a su lado.

Sin responder se levantó y entró a la habitación contigua. Buscó entre los estantes pero no lo encontraba, sólo había una antorcha que a duras penas iluminaba el cuarto dejando rincones oscuros. Rincones que habían sido utilizados anteriormente.

Buscó y buscó, pero no lo encontraba, el último lugar que quedaba por registrar era un armario en el rincón más oscuro y alejado de la puerta. Abrió el armario, estaba lleno de jabones listos para ser usados.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Giró y vio al mismo poni que le había pedido el favor de buscar jabón junto a otros dos cuya altura y musculatura superaban a la Big Mac.

—No, aquí están, mira.

Agarró uno de los jabones y lo arrojó a la cara del poni, golpeándolo. Aprovechó para correr pero uno de los grandotes previó esto y lo acorraló en la pared.

—Eso fue grosero, yo sólo quería ser amable —dijo en tono triste mientras su casco acariciaba el lomo de Doom—. Sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hubo nuevos presos a quienes darles la bienvenida.

Su casco acaricio el flanco de Doom haciendo pequeños círculos en su cutie mark.

—Tienes un lindo rostro, si te peinaras mejor serías mi novia, mi putita —expresó lujurioso acariciando el rostro del profeta—. Coopera y saldrás vivo de aquí, ¿acaso no es eso lo que quieres? ¿No tienes una profecía que evitar?

Con ese susurro, toda la voluntad de Doom por pelear y evitar que le quitaran la virginidad se esfumó. No podía hacer nada, debía dejar que todo fluyera.

Aquel poni y sus lacayos se aprovecharon de Doom como hace mucho no lo hacían. No se resistió a sus deseos carnales, como a él le gustaba.

Los quejidos y gemidos de Doom no salieron de esa habitación.

Al final del acto le susurró, "Bienvenido".

Esa noche no cenó. Fue directo a su cama y se acostó boca abajo. No lloró. No se quejó. Sólo se resignó. Se sentía sucio, asqueado y repugnante. Su mente estaba en blanco, la sola idea de escapar se esfumo de su cabeza.

—Hola.

Ese saludo provenía de arriba, ¿acaso estaba alucinando? ¿Era un eco de algún lugar? ¿Sus sentidos se estropearon y estaban jugando con él?

Giró y miró para arriba, esperando que el simulador dijese algo más para despejar sus dudas. La oscuridad reinaba y era testigo. Segundos pasaron hasta que su compañero se armó de valor para decir:

—Me llamo Zed.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Si, eso ultimo es exactamente lo que imaginan.**

**Ahora, voy a responder el unico review dejado el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Algunas veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere, gracias por el review.  
**

**Y recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo. Para enterarse de novedades, adelantos y demas, visiten mi pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" pueden buscar el link en mi perfil o por el buscador de FB.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	4. Escape

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Aqui les traigo otro capitulo del profeta, pero antes de empezar debo decirles que Zed el simulador habla de una forma peculiar, espero que eso no moleste con su lectura pero no pude resistirme en graficarlo de esta manera.  
**

**Sin más, les dejo para que lean.**

* * *

No lo había imaginado o soñado. Su compañero de celda estaba saludándolo, además le dijo su nombre.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Doom Prophet —respondió sorprendido.

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel espacio reducido, escuchó al simulador acomodarse en su cama.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó Doom.

Pero Zed no respondió, su apatía era demasiado grande todavía como para sacarle conversación. Para su disgusto, la charla empezó y acabó con su presentación, no sabía si había escuchado su nombre siquiera.

Se acomodó y cerró sus ojos para, tal vez, ponerse en contacto con aquel ente. Pero lo único que soñaba era oscuridad, noche tras noche, no podía distinguir su figura, su voz apagada rogaba por una respuesta que nunca llegaba.

Su vida en el calabozo era una pesadilla que nunca acaba. De día pasaba desapercibido como un marginado, a veces el grupo de recién llegados lo amenazaba, a veces el trio lo arrinconaba en algún rincón oscuro para jugar con su cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco de plástico. De noche, cuando cerraba sus ojos, imágenes de su profecía lo atormentaban, ponis huyendo despavoridos, gritando desesperados, llenando el aire con alaridos de dolor que se repetían una y otra vez sin cesar, ponis heridos con sangre que salía a mares de sus cuerpos y teñía el suelo a su alrededor, ponis que habían perdido el brillo en sus ojos una vez que abrazaban a la muerte como único medio para acabar con su sufrimiento.

—¡Papá! —gritó una de las hijas del poni anciano.

El susodicho detuvo su relato, en él cual estaba inmerso como pocas veces lo estuvo, y observó como los ponis mayores tapaban las orejas a los menores como una forma de proteger su inocencia. Sus hijos no se impresionaban como antes con el relato porque no era la primera vez que lo escuchaban, pero los más pequeños eran impresionables, incluso los no tanto, ya que uno de los adolescentes se había desmayado.

El abuelo no esperaba que lo interrumpieran, había omitido muchos detalles por el bien de sus nietos. Cerró el libro unos momentos.

—Creo que han exagerado con su reacción.  
—¿En serio lo crees? —cuestionó uno de sus hijos.  
—Absolutamente, recuerdo que Brave Rick nos contó la historia sin omitir detalles a mis primos y a mí, y no teníamos más edad que los pequeños. Además, ya había omitido lo más fuerte —aclaró.  
—La próxima vez sólo… haznos una seña o algo, ¿sí?  
—Pienso que con este relato ninguno de mis queridos nietos y sobrinos nietos segundos van a hacer cosas malas en su vida, ¿cierto?

Los pequeños asintieron atemorizados, sus padres fulminaron con la mirada al abuelo, y este se resignó a escuchar el pedido de sus hijos sin chistar.

—Está bien, traigan algo de agua para despertar al que se desmayó, y también para mi si no es mucha molestia, mi garganta está seca.

Quince minutos después, con todos reunidos nuevamente, el abuelo prosiguió con el relato.

Zed poco a poco se fue abriendo a Doom, tal vez producto de la miseria del profeta. Siempre con comentarios sueltos, lo asqueroso de la comida del lugar, del sistema sanitario, de los demás reclusos, de los guardias, del director, pero nunca de su vida personal, donde creció, o como llegó a ese lugar. Pero cuando Doom quería contarle de su profecía se mostraba indiferente.

Su relación como compañeros de celda no mostraba una gran mejoría. O eso pensaba, hasta que se cumplieron cinco meses de su instancia en ese lugar.

Para ese entonces, su deber como profeta había pasado a un plano casi inexistente en su vida. Muchas veces se preguntó qué pasaría si fallaba, ¿su vida tendría significado? ¿estar vivo tendría significado? El suicidio era demasiado tentador pero nunca se le ocurrió una forma digna de acabar con su vida, nada de lo que imaginaba se comparaba con el dolor sufrido durante su último mes como humano. Pensaba sobre ello en voz alta, pronto descubriría que hay oídos en todas partes.

Su tarea esta semana era sencilla, afilar todas las armas de los guardias. Bajo una estricta vigilancia por obvias razones, los presos tomaban piedras especiales y a casco le regresaban el filo al armamento, tanto Doom como Zed participaban en esta actividad junto a otros ponis, entre ellos el trió que solía jugar con él.

—Doom, baja al sótano y recoge más piedra para afilar ahora mismo —ordenó uno de los guardias.

Miró al costado y vio como el trio le sonreía. Era obvio lo que estaba por pasar, pero no se resistió. Bajó las escaleras y esperó en un rincón a que los demás bajaran para acabar más rápido con eso. Lo que no sabía era que tenían una sorpresa para él.

—Miren eso, siempre tan obediente, nos aguarda impaciente en un rincón.

Doom no dijo nada.

—Escuchamos por ahí que ya no tienes ganas de vivir. Que coincidencia, yo deseaba experimentar el amor tortuoso y tal vez, la necrofilia.

El poni del medio sacó de entre su ropaje un hilo delgado de hierro y lo estiró en frente de Doom.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Doom hizo clic, un casi extinto deseo de supervivencia. Se puso de pie e intentó correr, pero los ponis más grandes lo sujetaron contra el suelo.

—No tengas miedo, esto es lo que tú más querías, y esta vez, estoy para servirte —dijo aquel poni con sonrisa sexi.

Se acercó a Doom y colocó el hilo en su cuello, apretándolo firmemente. Con su miembro palpitante a la espera, acortó la distancia quedando a unos centímetros del rostro del profeta.

—Abre la boquita y saca la lengua, haz que esta ultima vez sea memorable —susurró en su oído.

Sus ayudantes acariciaban el flanco de Doom aguardando tenerlo por última vez mientras se resitúa.

—¡Alejenze de él!

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron al simulador parado en la puerta con mirada desafiante.

—Miren quien es, el sí-mudo-lador, no te metas donde no te llaman y déjanos a solas.  
—Dije, que ze alejen de Doom, ahora.  
—¿O qué?  
—Voy a morder eze miembro tuyo con miz colmilloz, lo voy a hazer zangrar de tal manera que no podráz tener una ereczión zin que el dolor dibuje mi roztro en tu mente y le rogaraz todoz loz díaz a tu amada prinzeza que laz coztraz no ze zalgan antez de tiempo.

Una gota de sudor viajó por la frente de aquel poni, tragó saliva y se alejó lentamente de Doom, hizo una seña para que los otros se alejaran también de él.

La habitación quedó casi completamente vacía. Doom aún no salía de su asombro, aquel simulador lo había ayudado de una manera que él no imaginaba posible. Se miraron por unos segundos, él desde el suelo y el otro desde la puerta.

—Ponte de pie, loz guardiaz ezperan por las piedraz.

Se puso de pie y buscó unas cuantas piedras para llevar rápidamente, cuando miró hacia la puerta el simulador había desaparecido.

**XXX**

Esa noche, Doom iba a obtener respuestas aunque tuviera que obligar a Zed a cooperar. Esperó a que la cena llegara a las celdas para comenzar el interrogatorio.

—No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi hace rato —dijo Doom degustando una cucharada de aquella sustancia extraña—. Así que, gracias.

Pasaron los segundos y no obtuvo respuesta, sólo el sonido de la cuchara chocando contra la superficie del plato.

—¿Me gustaría saber por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué ahora?

—No zoy tu guardaezpaldaz perzonal, poni.

Las cucharas de ambos chocaron contra los platos y se llevaron el bocado a la boca a la vez.

—Lo entiendo pero, debe haber un motivo por el cual me ayudaste —dijo Doom tomando un trago de agua.  
—Antez no eraz lo sufizientemente mizerable —respondió Zed masticando el pan remojado con la cena.  
—¿Y ahora si lo soy? ¿Quién te crees para medir la miseria de los demás? —inquirió Doom.

El simulador saltó fuera de la litera superior y empujó a Doom contra la pared, sosteniéndolo con una de sus patas sobre su cuello.

—Rezponde tu primero, ¿Cuál fue tu sufrimiento máz grande? —preguntó enojado.

Con algo de dificultad articuló su respuesta.

—Yo, antes de tener este cuerpo, fui torturado durante un mes completo con una enfermedad incurable que fue destruyendo mi viejo cuerpo poco a poco hasta que un día no desperté la noche siguiente.

El simulador apretó más el cuello del poni.

—Ezo no ez nada, dezde el día que nazí fui alguien deztinado a loz trabajoz máz bajoz dentro de la cadena de la colmena. Me degradaban y torturaban de maneraz que tu nunca experimentaráz en ezta vida o en ninguna otra. Por añoz mi voluntad eztuvo doblegada, muchaz vecez eztuve tentado a terminar con mi vida pero algo fuera de mí no me dejaba. Juzto cuando penzé que mi vida iba a cambiar para mejor al llamarme para invadir Canterlot, laz cozaz salen peor. La eztúpida onda expanziva me arrojó hazta un campanario donde me encontraron, cuando dezperté ya eztaba aquí.

El simulador dejó libre a Doom.

—Creo que me equivoque contigo —dijo Zed resignado.  
—¡Espera! —exclamó Doom— A diferencia de ti, yo cargo con el sufrimiento de muchos ponis.

Zed giró para ver nuevamente al profeta que recuperaba el aliento con dificultad.

—Antes de convertirme en lo que soy, cargué con la culpa de ser uno de los responsables de la muerte de muchos inocentes, esa es una forma de sufrimiento. Ahora tengo la misión de cambiar las cosas para bien y evitar que todo vuelva a suceder y también llevo la carga de saber cómo va a terminar todo si fallo, en mis sueños escucho el sufrimiento de todos los ponis. Vivo todos los días con ese recordatorio, el sufrimiento de todos es mi sufrimiento.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero no como en aquella bodega de piedras, sino como iguales. El simulador sintió respeto por aquel profeta cuyo sufrimiento parecía igual al suyo.

—Eztá bien poni, creo que vamoz a llevarnoz bien —dijo Zed volviendo a su cama de arriba para terminar su cena—. Yo te conté de donde vine, ahora ez tu turno, dime tu profezía.

Doom estaba listo para contarle la misma versión que les contó a todos, pero un pensamiento le hizo cambiar de opinión. Si aquel simulador se convertía en su aliado en el calabozo, podía significar una nueva posibilidad de escapar, una que no contempló dada las posibilidades, pero que ahora parecía real. Para ello, debía ganarse su confianza, por lo que optó por contarle todo, desde el primer momento en que pisó Equestria como humano, pasando por su muerte y posterior resurrección como profeta que tenía el deber de advertir a los ponis del peligro.

Pasaron las horas y el relato de Doom llegó a su fin. Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras y el único sonido provenía de su celda. La mirada de Zed permaneció igual durante la historia, de vez en cuando interrumpía para hacer preguntas puntuales sobre ciertos acontecimientos, se sorprendió cuando le contó sobre la participación de los simuladores en la batalla decisiva del bosque Everfree y como gracias a ellos lograron la victoria, aunque no quisiera preguntaba por su reina repetidas veces para asegurarse de que nada le sucedió.

—Pareze que laz cozaz no zalieron bien para ti zi terminazte aquí en vez de eztar afuera ayudando a Equeztria —señaló Zed.

—Eso es verdad, ni siquiera seque día es hoy, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que llegué aquí, tal vez el portal ya se abrió, tal vez los humanos ya invadieron Equestria, es muy tarde —susurró triste.

—Zinco mezez, doz zemanas y trez díaz.  
—¿Qué?  
—Zinco mezez, doz zemanas y trez díaz, ezo ez lo que llevaz aquí.  
—Eso significa, que aun tengo tiempo para impedir que el portal se abra, no es demasiado tarde. Espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes cuánto llevo aquí?  
—Un día durante una pelea en el patio aproveché y me metí en la ofizina del director para fijarme en zu calendario. Dezde eze día nunca olvido la fecha.  
—Entiendo, ahora sólo necesito un plan.  
—¿Un plan, de ezcape? ¿Pienzaz ezcapar de aquí?

La motivación volvía a llenar el corazón del profeta como en el primer día, un fuego que el calabozo se encargó de extinguir pero que aquel simulador había revivido, tal vez sin intención de hacerlo. Los ojos de Doom volvían a brillar por el deseo de salvar a todos los ponis, en especial a los elementos, las princesas y los más cercanos de ellos.

—Sí, voy a escapar de aquí, ¿me ayudarás?

El simulador razonó las palabras del profeta, no quería pasar el resto de su vida en este calabozo, pero nunca tuvo una oportunidad como esta, alguien que lo ayudara a escapar.

Asomó la cabeza y asintió al profeta. Este dibujo una sonrisa en respuesta.

—Ahora sólo nos falta un plan.  
—Déjame loz detallez a mí, profeta. Llevo máz tiempo que tú en ezte lugar y conozco a la mayoría de eztoz recluzoz mejor que tu. Aunque no lo creaz, hay poniz que creen en tu profezia, pero no ze te azercan por temor a problemaz.  
—¿Y cómo sabes eso?  
—Escucho cozaz, dezde laz zombraz.

El plato de ambos estaba vacío, quedaron en silencio hasta que el guardia pasó a recoger las bandejas y se alejó.

—¿Y todos los de tu especie hablan como tú? —inquirió el profeta.  
—¿A qué te refierez?  
—Olvídalo, sólo dime lo que tienes en mente.  
—Pazienzia profeta, dame unoz díaz para armar todo.

**XXX**

Pasaron siete días de esa conversación y todo estaba listo para comenzar. Doom estaba solo en el patio, observando como los demás grupos hablaban entre sí, parecía un día normal, pero el profeta estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso. Su vista se detuvo en aquel grupo que lo apoyaba en Ponyville lo había rechazado ni bien entró al calabozo, recordaba claramente la advertencia que ellos le dijeron. Esas palabras eran la clave.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, estaban al otro lado del patio. Iba a paso lento, confiado, como hace mucho no lo estaba, los presos a su alrededor no le prestaban atención mientras se acercaba. En su cabeza, mientras tanto, repasaba la conversación sobre el plan que tuvo con el simulador.

_"—Sólo hay una forma de salir de aquí. Cada dos meses el director llama por sorteo a unos cuantos presos y los hace trabajar en una especie de mina. Pero esa no es la única manera de ser escogido, ¿recuerdas aquella pelea en el patio que te mencioné?_

_—Sí, la recuerdo._

_—Todos los participantes de aquella batalla campal fueron sentenciados a trabajos forzados en aquella mina. Tu deber es sencillo, debes provocar una pelea, lo suficientemente larga para que los guardias intervengan, los demás ponis y yo te ayudaremos ni bien empiece."_

«Que bueno, todavía no se me pegó su forma de hablar» pensó.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba parado en frente de ellos. Los presos lo miraban, esperando que dijera algo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Doom?

Este no respondió nada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te juntaste tanto con el simulador que también dejaste de hablar?

El grupo a su alrededor se rio por el chiste, pero Doom seguía sin contestar.

—Si no tienes nada que hacer, vete. No te queremos cerca.

Doom dio un paso hacia adelante, provocándolos.

—Te lo advierto profeta. Si te acercas más, saldrás herido de este patio.

Doom rompió la distancia entre él y el hablante del otro grupo y le susurró:

—Tus amenazas son una mierda, como la comida de este lugar. Desde el momento que te vi, supe que eras un cobarde, lo dije aquella noche que te encontré, y lo recuerdo ahora.

Enfurecido, el otro poni levantó su casco y golpeó al profeta, haciéndolo retroceder.

—¡Ya verás!

Y se abalanzó contra él, comenzando la pelea entre ambos. El profeta lograba esquivar la mayoría de los ataque del torpe poni, pronto los demás ponis agarraron a Doom para que el otro no fallara los golpes. Viendo la clara desventaja, Zed y cinco ponis más ingresaron a la pelea liberando a Doom de los que lo sujetaban quien se encontraba sangrando de la nariz y el hocico. Alrededor del encuentro los demás presos observaban la pelea

Aun con desventaja numérica, la pelea duró minuto y medio hasta que los guardias intervinieron y separaron a los ponis. A todos los presos que pelearon le pusieron grilletes y regresaron a sus celdas mientras otros guardias dispersaban a los curiosos. Doom fue llevado a enfermería para que le curen las heridas y luego a su celda.

Él y el simulador sonrieron en complicidad, ahora restaba esperar la sentencia.

**XXX**

Nuevamente estaba viajando dentro de la fría caja de metal, acompañado del simulador y los ponis que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a escapar, pero no eran los únicos, atrás, en otros carruajes, estaban los demás participantes de la pelea, todos escoltados por veinticinco guardias que los llevaban a trabajos forzados en un lugar desconocido. Ninguno de ellos hablaban por temor a que los guardias los descubrieran, pero el plan ya estaba fijado, sólo debían esperar a que el carruaje se detuviera. Doom se encontraba sereno y relajado, en su mente, recordaba lo que iba a suceder.

_"—¿Cómo haremos para escapar del carruaje y los guardias?_

_—Cuando llegué al calabozo, durante la inspección, el medico de allí me limó los colmillos para que no pudiera usarlos para lastimar a nadie. Pero lo que no sabía era que vengo de una familia con una anormalidad única, los huesos y dientes de mi cuerpo se regeneran de cualquier daño a una velocidad mayor a la normal, a los tres días mis colmillos volvieron a la normalidad._

_—¿Y eso como nos ayudará a escapar?_

_—Digamos que esa no es la única anormalidad relacionada a los huesos, déjamelo a mí y verás de lo que hablo._

_—¿Y en qué momento escaparemos?_

_—El carruaje se detendrá una sola vez durante el recorrido, no sé porque, pero lo hacen, ese es el momento indicado."_

Eso no le trajo demasiada seguridad, pero confiaba plenamente en Zed y sabía que no iba a decepcionarlo.

Todos los que estaban con él ansiaban la libertad por motivos personales. Querían reencontrarse con algún ser querido, saldar cuentas pendientes o simplemente sentir el aire fresco en sus melenas. Doom no les preguntó el motivo por el cual fueron encerrados, no era importante para su misión. Zed era un misterio, le fue imposible averiguar lo que realmente quería si lograba escapar, volver a la colmena, vivir escondido como poni, irse de Equestria para nunca más volver, incluso llegó a pensar que ni siquiera él sabía lo que iba a hacer si escapaba.

De repente, el carruaje se detuvo, los pasos de unos guardias se escuchaban cercanos.

—Revisen el puente —se escuchó a uno de los guardias decir.

Zed y Doom se miraron, luego fijaron sus miradas en los demás, todos asintieron con sonrisa de complicidad.

Zed comenzó a sentir un dolor en su zona abdominal, llevo sus patas allí en un intento de contenerlo, pero este se hizo insoportable a medida que pasaban los segundos llegando a dar alaridos de dolor que llamaron la atención de los guardias, quienes abrieron la puerta del carruaje.

—¡¿Qué le pasa al simulador?! —gritó uno de ellos.  
—No lo sé, comenzó a quejarse y se agarró el estomago—dijo Doom angustiado.  
—Ayúdame a sacarlo —ordenó a otro guardia.

Entre dos le sacaron el grillete que lo sujetaba al asiento y luego el que encadenaba sus patas y lo llevaron afuera. El simulador se retorcía mientras entre tres lo examinaron para ver lo que tenia.

—Tiene un extraño bulto en el estomago, debemos llevarlo devuelta al calabozo para que lo atiendan.  
—Miren.

El bulto del estomago se abrió de repente, lo que vieron impresionó a cada uno de los guardias quienes tragaron saliva.

—Este simulador presenta una fractura expuesta, ¿pero en qué momento?  
—No importa, debemos llevarlo-

Fue un segundo de descuido de los guardias que desesperaban por la situación el que utilizó para tomar el hueso que sobresalía de su cuerpo y utilizarlo como un cuchillo, el cual sostenía entre los agujeros de su pata, contra ellos. Con un movimiento ágil produjo un corte en la garganta de los tres guardias que lo rodeaban, luego, aprovechando sus patas libres de grilletes, se movió rápidamente hasta el poni que empujaba el carruaje de atrás y le enterró el hueso afilado en el cuello, matándolo al instante. Subió al carruaje y liberó a sus compañeros y al profeta de los grilletes y anillos, tomaron las espadas y lanzas de los guardias caídos y comenzaron a correr a través del paso.

El puente era largo, eran quince minutos caminando, y conectaba la montaña donde estaba levantada Canterlot, con la tierra. Los guardias se tomaban dos minutos para vigilar el área y asegurarse que nadie viera lo que estaba pasando, o peor, evitar una emboscada. Los fugitivos debían correr a toda velocidad si querían llegar al otro lado y ganar su libertad. Abajo había un rio que corría salvaje, saltar no era una opción.

Doom vio como de la herida de Zed brotaba un liquido verdoso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Doom.  
—No te preocupez, ya ze va a zicatrizar, no podemoz detenernoz.  
—¿Ese hueso que llevas en la pata no es importante?  
—No. Ez un método de defenza de mi familia, un huezo que puede zer extirpado del cuerpo haziendo los movimientoz indicadoz para luego uzarze como un cuchillo.  
—Suena doloroso.  
—Cállate y corre.

Al llegar a las tres cuartas parte del puente dos pegasos bajaron del cielo y cortaron su huida, por detrás un grupo de cuatro pegasos se pusieron en guardia, acorralando al grupo.

—¡Bajen las armas y su castigo no será la muerte!

Pero ninguno hizo caso, las miradas de todos se cruzaron por un segundo y luego un guardia se lanzó al ataque contra el profeta, pero fue detenido por un poni con espada, dando inicio a la batalla. El profeta y el simulador se encargaron de los lanceros que cortaban el paso, Doom esquivaba como podía la estocada de la lanza mientras que Zed desarmó rápidamente a su oponente y ahora se enfrascaba en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los segundos pasaban, los ponis que acompañaban al profeta no eran luchadores por lo que dos ya habían muerto y los demás estaban heridos severamente, apenas pudieron llevar consigo a uno de los guardias. Doom y Zed seguían en pelea con sus oponentes quienes demostraron ser hábiles en todos los sentidos. El tiempo se les acababa, el profeta divisó como los guardias terrestres se acercaban rápidamente y no tardarían en llegar a donde estaban, lo que podía significar el fin del juego para ellos.

—Zed, cierra los ojos —ordenó.

El simulador obedeció.

—¡Destello!

De su cuerno, una poderosa luz cegó a los cinco guardias dejándolos en el piso. Zed aprovechó la oportunidad para darles el golpe de gracia a todos de forma veloz.

—¡Vamos, debemos apresurarnos! —gritó Doom.

Dejaron atrás a sus compañeros caídos y continuaron su carrera. En un momento, el profeta miró hacia atrás para ver si los guardias terrestres le seguían el paso lo que impidió que viera a dos pegasos que se posicionaban sobre el camino y volaban a toda velocidad con sus lanzas apuntándole.

—¡Cuidado!

Al volver la vista, Doom vio un par de lanzas que estaban a escasos metros de clavarse en su cuerpo, y en un parpadeo, ya no las veía. Y al siguiente, las volvió a ver, empapadas de líquido verde, atravesando el cuerpo del único ser que había considerado amigo desde que regresó a Equestria con misión profética. Zed sostenía las lanzas con firmeza para evitar que llegaran hasta el profeta.

Doom había quedado inmóvil con mirada entre impactado e impotente, sin saber qué hacer, la sangre verde caía de las heridas y de la punta de las lanzas. Los otros ponis aprovecharon para atacar a los pegasos y matarlos. Cuando soltaron las lanzas, Zed cayó dolorido al suelo, agonizante. No muy lejos de allí, los demás guardias se acercaban rápidamente, estaban a punto de atraparlos, en realidad, de matarlos.

Removieron las lanzas del cuerpo del simulador con sumo cuidado, Doom sostuvo su cabeza animándolo a no cerrar sus ojos, con su magia trató de curar sus heridas, pero era inútil, no sabía nada de magia curativa y sus poderes de profeta no parecían manifestarse como lo hicieron en otras oportunidades.

—N-no hay tiempo —dijo Zed agonizante.  
—Claro que hay tiempo, siempre hay tiempo, te cargaré y saldremos de esta.  
—D-dije, que n-no.

Zed miró a los ponis que los acompañaban y les asintió. Ellos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron también. Dieron un vistazo al profeta, una despedida silenciosa, y agarraron las armas y formaron una fila entre ellos y la estampida que se aproximaba.

—Elloz eztán dizpueztoz a dar zu vida por ti, igual yo.

Doom no respondió, sólo vio como su amigo se arrastraba forzosamente dejando aquella sangre verde a su paso, al ver que estaba sobre la orilla del puente corrió a sostenerlo para evitar que cometiera una locura.

—¡¿Qué hay de la libertad de la que tanto soñaste?! —gritó Doom con suma tristeza.  
—Para alguien que vivió zu vida en la ezclavitud, la única forma de libertad ez la muerte.

Lo miró mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Cuando empezó su tarea había jurado que no permitiría que ningún poni muriera por su causa, él cargaría con todo el peso de sus acciones. Ahora, casi un año después, dos ponis habían muerto, tres más aguardaban la suya y un simulador estaba por llegar, todo por su causa, todo por él. Los guardias estaban a punto de llegar, debía partir.

—¡Deja de mirarme, ya sabez a donde ir, vete!

Doom se paró y retrocedió unos pasos, viendo como los ponis mantenían su posición y Zed permanecía en la orilla. Dio la vuelta y continuó con su escape, saliendo del puente y adentrándose en una arboleda, ahora debía llegar a Ponyville.

Zed vio como el profeta desaparecía entre los árboles, en el estado que se encontraba era un estorbo para los ponis que juraron defender a Doom, así que sólo le quedaba una salida. Con lo último de sus fuerzas, empujó su cuerpo fuera del puente, dejando que la gravedad lo impulse a su muerte. Mientras caía, el dolor de su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer y era reemplazado por otra cosa, una sensación de alivio, no físico sino psicológico, espiritual, de pronto el viento se convirtió en una brisa que acariciaba su caer y el agua en un colchón que amortiguaría su caída y lo arrastraría a una mejor vida, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar a la eternidad.

¿O no?

La huida estaba lejos de terminar. El tiempo que le brindarían sus compañeros era escaso por lo que debía encontrar aquellas vías del tren lo más rápido posible y seguirlas hasta llegar a Ponyville. Buscó y buscó, la arboleda parecía más un bosque, el agotamiento físico comenzó a hacer efecto en Doom, quien se detenía periódicamente a recobrar su aliento y limpiar el sudor de su frente. Si tuviera su capa, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por los guardias que lo cazaban. Vio una sombra sobrevolar justo encima de su posición por lo que decidió resguardarse en un arbusto y esperar.

Escuchaba atentamente su entorno, desde los animales que ocasionalmente pasaban cerca de allí hasta el crujir de los arboles, incluso el paso de los guardias que cada vez se sentía más cerca y los pegasos que volaban por la zona. Pero un sonido diferente al resto llamó su atención, era como un silbido lejano que se repetía con frecuencia para anunciar su paso, no había animal conocido que hiciera un ruido igual a ese y cada vez se escuchaba más y más cerca.

«Es… ¡el tren!»

Salió de su escondite y siguió el aullido de la locomotora que lo guiaría hasta las vías. No le importaba el hecho de que un par de guardias notaron su presencia y comenzaran a perseguirlo y llamar a los demás para que los apoyaran. Unos metros después, encontró lo que buscaba, las vías del tren, pero el sonido del silbido dejó de escucharse.

«Ahora sólo debo seguirlas».

Ese pensamiento no duró demasiado cuando el suelo que estaba pisando comenzó a vibrar, al levantar la vista vio como el tren pasaba velozmente en frente de él con destino a Ponyville.

«Si logro alcanzar el tren y subirme, podre llegar a Ponyville más rápido» pensó.

Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a perseguir al tren en un afán de alcanzarlo, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¡Doom Prophet, detente ahora y tu castigo no será la muerte!

Al girar, vio como los guardias estaban persiguiéndolo a él.

Aun con todo su esfuerzo el tren le sacaba cada vez más ventaja con cada segundo que pasaba, la fatiga comenzó a apoderarse de su cansado cuerpo, sus músculos comenzaron a arder y sus cascos le pesaban, aquella dieta de comida extraña y la falta de ejercicio en el calabozo lo dejó en un estado físico deplorable, toda esperanza de escapar parecía inútil. Pero no quería rendirse, muchos ponis dieron sus vidas para que él pudiera escapar y salvar Equestria, caer rendido ahora ante los guardias era una derrota que no podía dejar que pasara, pero su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, en cualquier momento un desgarro o un calambre podía ponerle fin a su carrera.

Veía el tren alejarse, veía a los guardias acercarse, su mente se llenó de pensamientos, primero de Zed y los ponis que lo ayudaron a escapar, como estos sangraban a caudales, como peleaban contra los guardias, como maquinaban su plan en la cárcel en el abrigo de la oscuridad, los momentos de angustia y dolor que pasó en el calabozo, sus días en Ponyville al lado de Twilight y sus amigas en su intento de sabotear su proyecto, y por último el ente que lo trajo hasta aquí.

Ahora, al igual que el primer día, tenía la misma llama en su interior que lo motivaba a seguir adelante y que el calabozo estuvo a punto de extinguir. Pero en ese momento, ese calor, ese fuego, tendría un significado mucho más importante del que jamás hubiera imaginado.

"Fuego rápido".

Nuevamente escuchó la voz del ente en su cabeza después de meses de ausencia diciéndole un par de palabras sueltas al igual que en aquella ocasión en el bosque y en la casa de Twilight Sparkle. El tren comenzó a acercarse, los guardias se alejaban, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, ¿acaso el hechizo era tan poderoso que alteraba la realidad? No fue hasta que miró hacia abajo que obtuvo la respuesta, sus cascos estaban en llamas, literalmente. Todas sus extremidades estaban envueltas en fuego, incluso dejaban una huella incendiada a su paso, lo que aumentaba su velocidad de carrera considerablemente y ocultaba cualquier signo de fatiga y dolor provocado por correr por poco tiempo. En un último esfuerzo, redobló el paso y logró alcanzar el tren, dio un salto e subió en él, quedando recostado fuera del último vagón sobre la puerta que daba acceso a ella.

Sintió un alivio como hace mucho no sentía, sus patas comenzaron a extinguirse y con ello el dolor y la fatiga regresaban paulatinamente, los guardias que lo perseguían se convirtieron en una mancha que desapareció en el horizonte. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en llegar a Ponyville así que decidió tomar una siesta, por primera vez en meses, pudo sentir el aire fresco y el calor de los rayos del sol en su pelaje.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Fuego rapido es el ultimo poder que descubre el profeta asi que ya no habrá más sorpresas en el futuro. A este fanfic le quedan dos capitulos, el final está muy cerca.  
**

**Ahora, voy a responder el unico review dejado el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Si, la vida en la carcel puede ser dificil, gracias por dejar review.  
**

**Y recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo. Para enterarse de novedades, adelantos y demas, visiten mi pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" pueden buscar el link en mi perfil o por el buscador de FB.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	5. La prisión del silencio

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Otro capitulo del profeta, este capitulo salio más largo de lo esperado, pense que iba a salir con la misma cantidad de palabras que el capitulo anterior, pero no importa, hay mucho más para leer.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene una escena explicita, la idea vino durante el proceso de escritura y me aseguró un argumento futuro para un fanfic que escribiré más adelante. Es mi segundo intento de escritura +18 y esta vez tuve más libertad a la hora de escribir a diferencia de amor rosa celos y pasión.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Ya no soñaba oscuridad, ni espacios cerrados, en vez de eso parecía que estuviera despierto ya que se encontraba viajando en un tren diferente al que se había subido, recorría la distancia sobre vías inexistentes hacia ningún lugar, se encontraba en ese lugar celestial nuevamente. Podía sentir su cuerpo en ese sueño, por lo que dedujo que era un sueño lucido, ahora sólo debía esperar que aquel ente apareciera.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, profeta —dijo el ente.  
—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —respondió con aire de molestia y enojo.  
—Detecto frustración en tu voz, ¿sucede algo?

Escuchar eso tan a la ligera hizo que contestara enojado:

—¡¿Acaso no viste lo que pasó en la cárcel?! ¡¿Todo lo que sufrí?! ¡Perdí a mi único amigo para logar escapar!  
—Esa amistad sólo era parte de tu escape.  
—¡Me violaron reiteradas veces!  
—Ese riesgo es parte de la misión.  
—¡Mi cuerpo está deteriorado!  
—Te recuperarás.

Cada respuesta que daba el ente era vacía, como si no le importara, lo trataba como a un niño que argumentaba con su madre.

El silencio reinó entre ellos por unos segundos.

—No entiendo porque muestras enojo, lograste escapar, esa era tu máxima prioridad —dijo serena.  
—No gracias a ti.  
—No puedo intervenir de forma drástica en los eventos de los universos.  
—¿Y recuperar mi alma no es intervención divina?  
—Que llegaras a donde estás ahora era lo que debía suceder, yo sólo soy un participante de dicho evento.

Cada palabra confundía más y más al profeta. Se resignó a seguirle hablando, pero el ente no parecía querer detenerse.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

El enojo del profeta parecía aumentar cada vez más.

—Aunque tengas un guía, tus decisiones deben ser la fuente primaria de todos los movimientos que hagas como profeta y nunca despegues tu mente del objetivo.

El tren se acercaba próximo a colisionar contra una esfera de luz de gran tamaño.

—Si quieres puedes saltar del tren, la velocidad actual hará que quedes mal herido, luego puedes descansar sobre las vías en espera de otro tren que acabe con tu vida. Pero recuerda, lo que les pase a los ponis luego de tu deceso será tu responsabilidad y no podré evitarlo.

Sin quitar la mirada del vacío, el profeta pensó las palabras del ente.

—Aun tienes mucho que aprender, no será la última vez que nos veamos.

El tren colisionó con la esfera, en ese momento los ojos del profeta se abrieron rápidamente, volvió a sentir el aire que pasaba rápido a su lado y el movimiento del tren en su cuerpo. Se paró y caminó a la orilla de los escalones, vio el suelo y como este pasaba fugazmente ante sus ojos, puso uno de sus cascos en el aire, sólo debía inclinarse y toda esta pesadilla acabaría, de forma lenta y dolorosa, pero acabaría. Pero se detuvo ante los recuerdos de las ponis a quien intentaba proteger, no podía dejarlas a un lado, sería egoísta.

Suspiró derrotado, el ente nuevamente había entrado a su cabeza y le hizo entrar en razón. El silbido de la locomotora llamó su atención, estaba próximo a bajarse.

**XXX**

Una vez que el tren se detuvo, el profeta se bajó rápidamente y se escondió para no ser detectado, para su sorpresa el lugar estaba despoblado, como un pueblo fantasma. Al sacar la cabeza para ver mejor, pudo ver a tres potrillas que salían de una casa que tenía un carrusel en la parte superior.

—Sweetie Belle, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Llegaremos tarde a la demostración de Twilight —dijo Apple Bloom.

De la casa salió una pequeña unicornio blanca.

—Perdón chicas, estaba ordenando mi cuarto.  
—¿Por qué seguimos hablando? ¡Vámonos! —gritó su amiga pegaso de color naranja.

Las tres salieron corriendo hacia el bosque Everfree, pero en un descuido, la pequeña unicornio blanca dejó la puerta de la casa entreabierta. Doom vio esta oportunidad e ingresó a la propiedad.

—Necesito algo que me ayude a impedir que el portal se abra —se dijo a sí mismo.

Revolvió el lugar completamente, pero no encontró nada que le pudiera ayudar, cada segundo que perdía ahí era una posibilidad de que el portal abriera. Algo llamó su atención, se acercó a uno de los maniquíes de la modista y contempló la capa de color negro que llevaba puesta, era idéntica a la suya sólo que sin ningún rasguño, suave al tacto y desprendía un aroma a prenda nueva. Sin pensarlo dos veces la sacó del maniquí y se la puso, increíblemente era de su talla. Siguiendo con su misión, fue a la cocina, tomó el cuchillo más grande que encontró y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, activó su habilidad de velocidad para llegar más rápido.

Mientras recorría el bosque se dio cuenta que todos los mensajes que había dejado en el pasado habían desaparecido, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. En cambio, pudo notar que la tierra de varios árboles estaba removida, las raíces estaban entrelazadas y varios medidores estaban conectados a ellos. El avance del proyecto fue masivo durante su estancia en prisión, llegó a dudar si podría acabar con el portal. De pronto, una gran cantidad de polvo verde se levantó del suelo, flotó por unos segundos a la altura del profeta y levantó vuelo hacia una gran nube del mismo material.

«Ya comenzó, debo apresurarme» pensó.

Apresuró el paso al único lugar que creía, estaba el proyecto, la zona donde todo comenzó. El lugar estaba atestado de ponis, no podía acceder hasta el centro donde Zecora estaba recitando unas palabras en lenguaje extraño. Logró ver una especie de talismán que estaba colgando en el centro de una construcción ovalada hecha por las raíces de los arboles, una imagen del portal vino a su mente, ese era el lugar, allí se formaría.

Se alejó de la multitud y trepó un árbol cercano, con su magia movió las hojas a un lado para poder observar. Una oscuridad repentina llamó su atención, una gran nube verde cubrió todo el bosque y nubló el lugar. Pensó rápidamente un plan, con su magia sostuvo el cuchillo y apuntó al talismán del centro, pero cuando estaba por lanzarlo, un tornado verde descendió de aquella nube e impactó en el talismán, seguido de un lanzamiento triple de magia de las princesas y Twilight. Las cosas se estaban complicando, era difícil ver el talismán con tanta magia y colores rodeándolo, así que optó por cambiar su estrategia, en vez de lanzar el cuchillo al talismán directamente, lo arrojaría al tornado y este lo llevaría directo al talismán.

Con eso en mente, apuntó el cuchillo a la parte media del tornado, inspiró profundamente y lo lanzó. Sin que ningún poni lo notara, este ingresó en esa masa de turbulencia verdosa y rápidamente lo recorrió hasta llegar al talismán, para su mala suerte, el cuchillo se desintegraba rápidamente.

—Oh no, por favor, llega —rogaba Doom.

El mango desapareció y la hoja estaba a punto de hacerlo también, pero al último momento, esta impactó en el talismán antes de desvanecerse, dejando una pequeña marca que era imperceptible para todos, incluso para Doom, que miraba confundido la escena.

—¿Funcionó? —se preguntó.

La nube verde se había consumido y el tornado desapareció, pero sin previo aviso, toda la magia acumulada explotó, cegando a todos los presentes. Doom también se vio afectado, se tapó los ojos pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Se reincorporó rápidamente aun con la vista alterada por ese flash, se dirigió a la multitud de ponis y al igual que todos los presentes, se quedó con la boca abierta.

El portal estaba allí, a escasos metros de él, su mente comenzó a delirar con todos los sucesos futuros, la migraña lo obligó a retirarse de allí, comenzó a caminar por el bosque sin rumbo fijo.

—Yo… ¿fallé? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Recordó todo lo vivido hasta ahora, las cosas que había hecho, los seres que había conocido y dieron su vida para llegar hasta aquí. Todo, desperdiciado.

—Realmente… ¿fallé?

Recordó los pocos días que pasó en Equestria como humano, cada día que pasaba estos se volvían borrosos, irrecuperables, pero era lo único que lo mantenía firme para seguir adelante. Ahora, esos recuerdos lo perseguirían como un recuerdo de su derrota, de su incapacidad.

Sin notarlo, había llegado a Ponyville, pero le daba igual, no tenia donde ocultarse, sin su capa de invisibilidad era presa fácil de las princesas o los elementos, pero no serian ellas quienes lo capturasen otra vez.

—¡Te tengo!

Al girar Rusty Chains cayó en picada sobre él, inmovilizándolo, tras de sí, unos guardias pegasos se acercaron rápidamente y esposaron a Doom, le colocaron un grillete en el cuello y un anillo anti magia en el cuerno. El profeta no se resistió al arresto.

—Sabía que no ibas a ir demasiado lejos, ahora te tengo y esta vez no podrás escapar de mi.

Doom no se inmutó ante el palabrerío del carcelero.

—Me has costado varios guardias y prisioneros, profeta. Y aunque me gustaría tenerte una vez más en mi prisión, he ordenado una transferencia a un lugar donde no podrás escapar en esta vida o en ninguna otra.

El director vio el rostro de derrota de Doom y sonrió.

—No te pongas triste, al final yo siempre gano. Ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que recorrer y no quiero preocupar a los ciudadanos de aquí con tu presencia.

Subieron a Doom al mismo carruaje que lo había transportado a él y sus compañeros de escape y se lo llevaron a un lugar recóndito, cuya ubicación era igual de secreta que el calabozo anterior pero el paisaje era diferente, inhóspito, salvaje.

**XXX**

No supo exactamente en qué momento se había dormido, pero al despertar se encontraba sentado sobre un cojín rojo en medio de una sala blanca, un grillete en su cintura lo ataba a una gran bola de metal, supo que hacer magia era inútil porque lo que simplemente se abstuvo a esperar a alguien que lo recibiera.

Para su sorpresa, vio ingresar a una poni alta, de figura perfecta, con melena y cola perfectamente arreglada, con pequeños toques de maquillaje que realzaban su belleza, de pelaje color crema, melena y cola de un color crema un poco más oscuro y unos ojos color violeta que resaltaban su belleza. No llevaba uniforme alguno, por lo que no llegó a imaginar que aquella hermosa poni sería la directora de ese lugar.

La poni se acercó hasta él con una expresión fría.

—¿Usted es Doom Prophet?  
—Sí, lo soy.  
—Permítame presentarme, soy la directora de esta prisión, mi nombre es Punishment Hooves —dijo la unicornio haciendo aparecer el expediente de Doom—. Según esto, usted escapó de la otra cárcel mientras eras trasladado a trabajos forzados, ¿esto es correcto?

Doom asintió.

—El otro director, cuyo nombre no suelo recordar, envía ponis como tú con la excusa de que aquí no podrán escapar. Piensa que me engaña, te envió aquí porque no es capaz de contenerte y no quiere arriesgarse a manchar otra vez su historial directivo cuando la princesa Celestia haga una inspección. Es un debilucho.

Su voz era agradable, no había una pizca de amenaza en ella, muy por el contrario de Rusty Chains.

—Ahora, déjeme explicarle como serán las cosas de aquí en adelante. Esta prisión trabaja en colaboración con una empresa minera que extrae y produce el metal usado en armas y construcciones en toda Equestria, usted junto a otros prisioneros trabajaran en dicha mina día de por medio extrayendo las menas que más tarde se purificaran. Gracias a este compromiso este lugar es mucho más… cómodo que tu otra prisión, ¿dudas?

Doom negó.

—A parte de las reglas convencionales de cualquier prisión, hay una que está por encima de todas, ¿ves esa esfera verde en el techo? —inquirió señalando con su casco— Es un micrófono rodeado por una esfera de magia irrompible, el cual capta todos los sonidos tanto de aquí, como de las celdas y la mina, todo queda registrado y es enviado a una habitación especial con ponis monitoreando cada sonido las veinticuatro horas del día.

Caminó un poco por aquella sala antes de continuar.

—En está prisión, los prisioneros tienen prohibido hablar. Ni una palabra, ni sonido que indique que se están comunicando. Si te descubrimos hablando, el castigo no será tan agradable como piensas, así que mejor reconsidera tu comportamiento de ahora en más.

Al mirarlo, Punishment percibió un aire de indiferencia por parte del profeta, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo estar donde está. No era una actitud que viera seguido, pero eso significaba menos problemas para ella.

—Esta es la última palabra que quiero escuchar de ti, ¿entendiste todo lo que dije?  
—Sí, señora.  
—¡Guardias! —un par de sementales ingresaron a la habitación— Llévenlo a su celda, el recluso está listo para su nueva vida como mano de obra barata.  
—¡Si, señora!

Despojado de su capa nueva de diseñador, llevaron a Doom hasta una celda individual, está era mejor que la anterior, no tenia paredes de piedra, todo estaba levantado en concreto y ladrillos, su cama no era una tabla con una sabana sino una cama de una plaza con un colchón usado relleno de paja y el inodoro no olía tan mal. No tenia compañero de celda, por lo que ese espacio reducido era solamente suyo, la luz del sol iluminada el lugar, el aire fresco de vez en cuando renovaba el aire de la prisión, al menos esta vez no extrañaría nada del exterior por lo que le restaba de existencia.

Los guardias metieron al profeta en su celda y se marcharon. El lugar era silencioso, tal vez demasiado, no había palabra que arruinara esta armonía del silencio que era acompañado ocasionalmente por paso de cascos de los guardias o los reclusos. Es cuestión de acostumbrarse, suponía.

—¡No voy a escapar esta vez, no importa lo que me digas!

El profeta discutía furiosamente con el ente en su primera noche allí.

—Los ponis aun te necesitan profeta.  
—¡Ya no más! Les fallé, el portal está abierto, los humanos invadirán, ellos me matarían sin dudarlo y los ponis me volverían a encerrar. Y aun así, no sé porque todavía estoy vivo.  
—Todavía puedes hacer la diferencia aunque no lo creas, te necesito concentrado.  
—Podría morir ahora y no haría la diferencia.  
—Hay mucho que puedes hacer-  
—¡Suficiente!

El grito hizo eco en todos los rincones de ese lugar celestial.

—Llévame, mi vida ya no tiene sentido, mi misión ha terminado.  
—No te voy a llevar, todavía no es el momento.  
—Entonces vete, no quiero volver a verte —dijo el profeta enojado.  
—No puedo irme, soy omnipresente.  
—Entonces no vuelvas a manifestarte en mis sueños, prefiero mil veces tener pesadillas que volver a escuchar de tu misión, de los ponis o los humanos.  
—Si ese es tu voluntad, obedeceré. Pero antes de irme, te dejaré la ultima enseñanza que debía darte "Un profeta debe recurrir a lo impensado para lograr su objetivo". No temas de tus acciones cuando llegue el momento.

En ese instante despertó, todavía faltaban horas para el amanecer, respiraba agitadamente, mirada el techo quería gritar para desahogarse, pero no lo hizo por el bien de su integridad física. Por el resto de la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, era el principio de su larga estancia allí.

**XXX**

Todo un año pasó desde su ingreso y las cosas no habían mejorado para él, pero tampoco empeorado. La comida en la prisión era igual de asquerosa que en la anterior. El constante trabajo duro lo agotaba de sobremanera, su cuerpo emanaba el olor característico de la mina gracias a todo el tiempo que pasaba allí. Nunca volvió a soñar con el ente y aunque al principio no lo creía, el silencio llegó a afectarlo. Había días que esperaba desesperado que algún guardia pasara por allí para escuchar el sonido de sus pasos y asegurarse que no estaba sordo. La voz interna, aquella que usamos en nuestros momentos de privacidad para hablar con nosotros mismos, había desaparecido de su mente casi por completo, y cuando aparecía, no reconocía la voz que utilizaba para pensar. Incluso sus recuerdos se volvieron mudos al poder recordar la voz con la que dijo esas palabras.

No parecía que la rutina fuera a modificarse para Doom, hasta que un suceso inesperado en el exterior hizo que la princesa Celestia hiciera una visita a la prisión.

—¡Despierta! —gritaron los guardias golpeando los barrotes de la celda de Doom.

El profeta despertó sobresaltado y miró a los guardias dudoso.

—Vienes con nosotros, rápido.

Sin cuestionar, Doom siguió a los guardias hasta el subsuelo, más concretamente, una habitación que jamás había visto, oscura y vacía.

—Quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido o serás castigado —ordenó el guardia unicornio encerrando a Doom allí.

El profeta se recostó en la puerta, preguntándose que era tan importante como para moverlo allí, su única compañía era aquella esfera verdosa que protegía el micrófono, no emitía luz más que para iluminarse a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la directora, este respiraba profundamente mientras susurraba una frase una y otra vez. Sabía que la princesa venia en camino, y debía dar una buena impresión si quería mantener a uno de sus reclusos más obedientes y productivos que haya tenido nunca.

Se levantó de su silla y su semblante de tranquilidad cambió repentinamente a uno de nervios al mismo tiempo que con su magia tiraba los papeles de su escritorio en forma desenfrenada. En ese momento, la princesa Celestia ingresó a la oficina.

—¡No puede ser, esto no es posible, trabajo con una manada de monos infradotados! —gritó Punishment.  
—Lamento la molestia señorita Hooves, ¿es un mal momento? —inquirió Celestia al ver el estado de la oficina y de la poni.  
—¡Princesa Celestia! —dijo sorprendida.

Rápidamente recogió todo los papeles del suelo y los puso desordenados en su escritorio, algunos volvieron a caer al suelo.

—No, no, no es un mal momento y no pasa nada malo, se lo juro —respondió con sonrisa forzada.  
—Vengo por el asunto de la carta.  
—¿Carta? Ah sí, sí, la carta —atrajo consigo los papeles del escritorio y buscó desesperada dicha carta—. Denme un segundo.  
—No será necesario señorita Hooves, la carta hablaba sobre la excarcelación de Doom Prophet de forma inmediata.

Los nervios de la directora aumentaron de repente ante la mención del profeta.

—¿E-el profeta? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo profeta? ¿No le sirve alguno de los otros presos? —inquirió nerviosa.  
—¿Sucedió algo con el profeta? —preguntó Celestia paciente.  
—¡Él escapó!  
—¿Cómo dice?  
—Sí, un día estaba trabajando en la mina y simplemente desapareció, lo hemos buscado por todos lados pero no pudimos encontrarlo. ¡Tengo los nervios de punta, mi melena es un desastre!  
—¿Tienen alguna pista de su paradero? —volvió a preguntar confundida.  
—Los exploradores no reportaron nada bueno, por favor no me haga nada, hice todo lo posible para contenerlo.  
—No es su culpa, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos urgentes que atender, si logra algún avance en la búsqueda, hágamelo saber.  
—No lo dude princesa, su visita fue un placer princesa, ¡Guardias, escolten a nuestra princesa a la salida! ¡Y tráiganme un vaso con agua! —ordenó desesperada.

Dos guardias escoltaron a la princesa hasta la salida, subió a su carruaje y partió hacia Canterlot donde debía trazar la estrategia ante la declaración de guerra de los humanos, pero el tema del profeta le preocupaba demasiado como para pensar claramente, debía idear una forma de contener la amenaza humana sin su ayuda.

Punishment usó el vaso de agua para arreglarse la melena, luego bajó al subsuelo a buscar a Doom, quien luchaba para no quedarse dormido. Al escuchar que la puerta se destrababa se hizo a un lado.

—Soy una excelente actriz, profeta —se halagó a si misma—. La princesa Celestia vino a buscarte y usando mi gracia logré engañarla diciéndole que escapaste de la mina. Me aseguré tu estadía por un largo tiempo. Parece que necesitaba tu ayuda.

Mientras escoltaban al profeta nuevamente a su celda, Punishment hablaba sin parar.

—La actuación es sólo un hobby ¿sabes? Lo practicaba cuando era una potranca. Lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue el trabajo de mi padre, él dirigía este lugar antes que yo, solía visitarlo una vez al mes y era muy diferente a lo que es ahora, todos gritaban, peleaban, le faltaban el respeto a la autoridad. No había control.

Ella relataba, pero Doom no le prestaba atención, pensaba en un detalle que le quedó en la mente.

—Había tanto ruido en el lugar que uno podía hacer un ruido menor y pasaba desapercibido, eso podía ser un golpe o los gritos de un grupo de prisioneros que apoyaban la violación grupal de una potrilla que fue engañada para entrar en una de las celdas y ser acorralada por una hora —la voz de la directora se hizo menos audible, pero luego retomó su actitud inicial—. Luego cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, tomé el puesto de mi padre y convertí el lugar en un ejemplo de disciplina.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, recordaba el método utilizado para convertir la cárcel en lo que es ahora y de paso tomar venganza por lo sucedido cuando era potrilla. Cada uno de esos ponis que gozaron, ya sea participando o viendo el acto, fueron secuestrados, torturados y asesinados por Punishment de formas sutiles pero dolorosas. El miedo se instauró y con ello se lanzó la reforma del silencio.

Doom seguía sin prestarle atención, todavía tenía un detalle de la conversación en mente. Al llegar, metieron al profeta en la celda y lo encerraron, pero la unicornio no dejaba de hablar.

—¿Sabes que era esa sala donde estabas? Es el lugar donde llevo a los indisciplinados para que reciban su castigo, de corazón, espero que usted nunca tenga que ir allá, suele haber una baja en la productividad de un prisionero luego de su primera visita. Nos veremos después, profeta —se despidió la unicornio.

Doom apenas le prestó atención a su despedida, aun tenía ese detalle en su cabeza, repetía ese dato en su mente una y otra vez.

«La princesa… vino a buscarme».

Repetía.

«La princesa… vino a buscarme».

Y repetía.

«Me necesitan».

**XXX**

Pasaron cinco meses, la princesa Celestia nunca volvió a la cárcel a buscar a Doom. Él esperó paciente ese momento que no llegó. Su mente entró en conflicto desde aquella charla, por un lado su deseo todavía vigente de ayudar a los ponis le decía que debía escapar, pero por el otro seguía pensando que todo estaba perdido y que su llegada no haría ninguna diferencia, ¿pero entonces por qué Celestia se molestaría en ir a buscarlo si todo estaba perdido? ¿Los ponis estaban dispuestos a confiar en él después de todo lo que pasó? ¿De verdad quedaba esperanzas?

Su trabajo en la mina se vio afectado por eso, se distraía muy fácilmente y la torpeza lo llevaba a equivocarse repetidas veces. Fue en un descuido que tuvo que ir a enfermería para que lo atendieran por una herida.

—Doctora, le traigo a un accidentado —dijo un guardia cargando a Doom consigo.  
—Déjemelo aquí —señaló la doctora apuntando la camilla.  
—Lo dejo todo en sus cascos.  
—No se preocupe, lo curare enseguida.

El guardia lo dejó y se fue, la doctora por su lado examinó la herida.

—Mira nada más, ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

La doctora tenía pelaje blanco y melena rubia, en su distintivo rezaba el nombre de Great Care.

Doom atinó a mostrar su casco herido y hacer unas señas que ella no comprendió.

—No es que quiera apurarte, pero aquí no hay micrófonos, puedes decirme lo que te pasó.

Con mirada dudosa, esperaba que ella le confirmara lo que escuchó.

—Si querido, aquí puedes hablar todo lo que quieras. Ahora dime, ¿Qué te pasó?  
—Pues… me di en el casco con el pico —comentó avergonzado.  
—Déjame buscar unas vendas y el desinfectante —dijo apresurada.

Mientras ella buscaba entre las gavetas, Doom captó un olor que nunca antes había olido, no era invasivo, no era comida, le despertaba algo en su interior, un sentimiento primitivo, un deseo carnal como nunca antes había imaginado, diferente a cuando era humano. Su nariz inconscientemente olisqueaba el aire en busca de la fuente de aquel aroma peculiar mientras remojaba sus labios con una pasada de su lengua.

La doctora no era tonta, por eso buscaba deshacerse rápidamente de aquel semental para satisfacer ese calor que tanto la molestaba. De reojo, desvió la mirada al profeta por un segundo y pudo ver los movimientos de su nariz que rebuscaban ansiosos el origen de aquel olor. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo al instante por vergüenza de que aquel semental desvergonzado, engreído, calenturiento, apuesto, fuerte, de buen porte, de lindos ojos y sonrisa blanca, de melena y cola de llamativo color, la mirara seductoramente, la desnudara con la mirada despojándola de su bata de médico, la levantara contra una mesa y comenzara a besarla furiosa y apasionadamente.

«¡Basta! Contrólate, son sólo unos días másy todo volverá a ser normal» pensó para ella misma.

Ignorando el hecho de que Doom sabía que ella estaba en celo, se acercó con una botella de alcohol, vendas y una torunda y procedió a curar al semental de la herida producida por el pico de la mina. Luego de un ardor inicial procedió a vendar al profeta.

—Listo señor…  
—Doom Prophet.  
—Doom Prophet, tendrá que volver mañana para revisar los vendajes, mandare a un guardia cuando sea el momento.  
—Muchas gracias por atenderme —expresó Doom.

Al bajarse de la cama de consultorio, puso una mueca de dolor al hacer presión con su casco herido, caminó rengo hasta la salida.

—¿Le duele mucho?  
—No tanto, ya me acostumbrare.  
—Hasta mañana Doom Prophet.  
—Sólo dígame Doom —propuso antes de salir de la enfermería.  
—Doom…—dijo risueña.

Luego de su visita, su calor la estrujó con más fuerza todavía por lo que puso cerradura en la puerta y se encerró en su baño personal, donde daría batalla a su celo utilizando a Doom en su imaginación.

El profeta volvió a la rutina del silencio preguntándose en sus adentros que era ese aroma que había olido y si lo volvería a sentir alguna vez. Ya en su celda, los pensamientos referidos a Celestia volvieron a invadirlo con mayor fuerza junto con un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba sucediendo en el exterior, llevaba meses sintiéndose así.

«Ellas me necesitan».

**XXX**

Al día siguiente, en su día libre, volvió al consultorio siendo escoltado por un guardia que lo dejó en la puerta. Tocó un par de veces y la doctora lo atendió.

—Doom, pase, hoy toca revisión, gracias por traerlo —agradeció al guardia.

Una vez solos, la doctora, quien parecía más calmada que ayer, le sacó la venda para comprobar el estado de la herida.

—Nunca me dijo su nombre —comentó Doom rompiendo el silencio.  
—Soy Great Care, la doctora del lugar, mientras reviso esto, cuénteme porque está aquí.  
—Creí que tenía mi expediente.  
—Hooves prefiere quedarse con la información de los prisioneros para ella, yo por otro lado me gusta conocer a mis pacientes aunque sea un poco.  
—Es una larga historia.  
—Tenemos todo el tiempo que quiera —dijo guiñando un ojo.

Trajo algunos elementos médicos a la cama y comenzó a revisar la herida que todavía no había cicatrizado.

Sin otra opción, le contó toda la historia, no como le dijo a Zed en su momento, pero si le dijo sobre su misión y todo lo que hizo para llegar a donde estaba ahora. Mientras relataba los hechos, la doctora de vez en cuando miraba el rostro del profeta, la posición en la que estaban le favorecía ya que la luz de la bombilla acariciaba la melena despeinada del profeta haciéndolo lucir atractivo. Doom se daba cuenta de la actitud de la doctora, también desviaba la vista para atraparla en medio de su admiración, lo que la obligaba a desviar su mirada con un leve sonrojo.

La historia llegó a fascinarle, como en aquellos libros de literatura fantástica que solía leer en sus ratos libres.

—¿En serio eres quien dices ser? ¿No tratas de sedu- digo, de mentirme? —preguntó casi metiendo la pata.  
—Todo lo que dije es verdad.  
—¡¿Entonces qué haces aquí?! Deberías estar allá afuera salvando al mundo, no encerrado en esta prisión —dijo exaltada.  
—No me comprendes, he fallado, ¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar?  
—Yo haría todo lo posible para escapar de este lugar y daría hasta mi último aliento para hacer que las cosas fueran poco diferentes a la profecía —dijo caminando alrededor de la mesa—. Incluso si mi vida dependiera de ello, no me estaría lamentando por un error en una celda.

Lo dijo sin pesar, al voltear vio la cara triste del profeta.

—N-no quise herirte, no era mi intención.  
—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que yo esté como esté.

La doctora se acercó nuevamente al profeta y tomó su casco sano, estrechándolo.

—Aun puedes hacer la diferencia si te lo propones.

Sus miradas se conectaron, en un nivel que la doctora quería evitar y que Doom nunca había sentido, de pronto el toque de sus cascos le brindaba un calor imposible de explicar, los latidos de ambos aumentaban drásticamente mientras los segundos transcurrían.

—Dime… en esa profecía.

Ambos se fueron acercando.

—¿Hay una poni especial?

La distancia de sus rostros se acortaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraban.

—¿Qué espera por ti?

El susurro finalizó cuando sus labios se encontraron y se fusionaron en un cálido beso. Para ser su primer beso poni, Doom lo hizo bien. Nuevamente ese aroma volvió a invadir su nariz, ahora mezclado con la pasión de aquel beso, era una combinación lujuriosa. Se separaron unos centímetros, ella tomó aire y volvió a unirse con el profeta, no sabía si era su celo el que la obligaba a actuar o realmente él la había cautivado con su relato, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Permanecieron así hasta que la doctora se alejó sorpresivamente del profeta, sus ojos denotaban confusión.

—N-no debí hacer eso, lo siento.

Doom quedó pensativo por todo ese despliegue de afecto.

—Terminare con esto y podrás irte —dijo nerviosa.

Volvió a vendar la herida rápidamente, totalmente avergonzada.

—Puedes irte, perdóname.

La unicornio apresuró a Doom para que saliera de la enfermería y la dejara sola. Luego se desplomó en el suelo haciendo una rabieta de lo ocurrido.

«¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar por mi celo? Parezco una adolescente otra vez».

Afuera, Doom regresaba escoltado por el guardia a su celda, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era seguro que volvería mañana.

**XXX**

Aunque estuviera herido, igual fue llevado a trabajar, debía recuperar las horas que no trabajó el día que se accidentó. Pero a él no le importaba, todo lo que quería era volver a esa enfermería con aquella poni rubia y tenía un plan para ello.

Sin que nadie observara, se quitó la venda de su pata y cubrió la herida, que no estaba cicatrizada del todo, con tierra. El ardor sólo hizo que corriera con más velocidad hasta uno de los guardias y le mostrara lo sucedido.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede? Parece que tienes mala suerte o algo, ven, vamos a la enfermería.

Unos minutos después, el guardia tocó la puerta un par de veces y entró.

—Disculpe doctora, le traigo nuevamente a este paciente.

Sin girar, le dijo al guardia:

—Gracias, hágalo pasar y cierre la puerta.

Nuevamente estaban ellos dos solos. La doctora giró y vio la tierra sobre la herida.

—Pensé que te abrirías la herida con el pico, eres más listo de lo que pensé —dijo indiferente.  
—¿Crees que me hice esto intencionalmente?  
—Sólo ven y siéntate en la camilla, te atenderé rápido.

El profeta hizo caso sin chistar, el tono de voz de la doctora era distante y fría, muy diferente al día de ayer, pero eso no iba a detenerlo para conseguir lo que quería. Great Care se acercó y removió el vendaje sucio, arrojándolo a la basura, luego echó un liquido incoloro y prosiguió a limpiar la herida con su casco mientras con su magia levitaba una venda nueva.

—Siento que debemos hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer.

Apretó la herida de Doom, lo que hizo que este pusiera una mueca de dolor.

—Debo suponer que eso es un no.

La unicornio vendó al profeta con su magia sin mirarlo a los ojos. Su celo estaba presente todavía y no debía ceder nuevamente a los encantos del profeta.

—Está listo, puede irse, y no trate de "accidentarse" o lo llevaré con la directora por acoso —advirtió la doctora dándole la espalda.  
—No puedo irme sin responderle lo que me preguntó ayer.

Las orejas de la poni apuntaron al semental, había captado su atención, en su mente rápidamente comenzaron a formarse escenarios, miles de ellos, con las posibles palabras y resultados de ello, inclusive sexuales.

—En mi profecía, no tengo una poni especial.

Por un momento, su mundo se vino abajo.

—Pero eso no significa que no haya alguien esperándome fuera de ella —expresó Doom mirando a la poni con una sonrisa cálida.

Ese débil muro de indiferencia que había construido para ignorar al profeta se había desmoronado como un montículo de hojas de otoño siendo arrastrada por un súbito viento otoñal. Giró y sin contenerse saltó a la camilla de consultorio atrapando al profeta en un beso apasionante.

Le daba lo mismo si era su celo o sus sentimientos los que la conducían a ese momento, sólo pensaba en disfrutarlo al máximo, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

La doctora tomó la iniciativa de las caricias, sus cascos acariciaban la melena azulada de Doom y poco a poco comenzaban a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo, su espalda, su lomo, su flanco. El calor de su parte íntima comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, el éxtasis hizo que gimiera al mismo tiempo que sus labios permanecían unidos al profeta.

Para no quedarse atrás, Doom empujó su lengua contra la boca de Great Care, está aceptó gustosa el gesto y ambos comenzaron una batalla de lenguas en la que ninguno daba tregua, incluso la separación obligada en busca de aire era una maldición que sólo reavivaba su mutuo deseo de volver a conectarse apasionadamente.

El sudor de ambos se pegaba en la camilla, su desenfreno, sus gemidos, eran interminables, suerte para ambos que el cuarto era a prueba de sonido. Las caricias del profeta llegaron hasta la intimidad de la unicornio, la cual gimió mezcla de impaciencia y lujuria. El tacto con la vagina de Great Care le indicó al profeta que ya estaba preparada para el siguiente paso. Se separaron y se miraron por unos segundos mientras recobraban el aliento, ambos extremadamente sonrojados y con un hilo de saliva que conectaban sus lenguas. La doctora atrajo con su magia el casco de Doom que tenía sus jugos impregnado en su pelaje y comenzó a lamerlo, con lengüetazos largos que cubrían cada centímetro de aquella extremidad, chupando su preciado liquido mezclado sus sudores, algo exquisito que nunca en su vida había degustado con tanto placer. Al terminar pudo apreciar la mirada del profeta, ojos entrecerrados cuya mirada era indescriptible en palabras que indicaba que estaba gozando, y luego desvió su mirada a su miembro latente que había despertado durante su sesión de besos, el cual había picado el estomago de la doctora repetidas veces antes.

—Veo que ya estás listo para más.  
—Lo mismo digo de usted.

La doctora no esperó más y se sacó la bata de médico y la dejó en el suelo, revelando así una figura sumamente atractiva que hizo que el corazón de Doom palpitara rápidamente. Decidido, tomó el liderazgo, atrayendo a la unicornio a un beso que sería el comienzo de muchos, dejó un camino que empezó en su cuello y bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a su flor, la cual estaba sumamente mojada producto de su celo. Jugando con ella, primero besó los alrededores de su labio, limpiando el área de sus jugos vaginales, el calor en esa parte la haría gritar en cualquier momento si Doom no hacia algo al respecto, luego olisqueó a escasos milímetros de su vagina, su aliento chocando con su parte intima sólo la ponía más impaciente.

—¡Por el amor de la ciencia médica aplicada, no me hagas esperar! —gritó furiosa.

Repentinamente, pasó su lengua por todo el largo de su vagina, de abajo hacia arriba, un gran gemido ahogado salió de lo más profundo de la doctora. Continuó lamiendo la entrada de Great Care enérgicamente, a veces abría la vagina con ayuda de sus cascos para que su lengua llegara mucho más lejos en su ser. Ella gemía sin control, su mente comenzó a nublarse, su entorno no era más que una mancha, lo único que podía reconocer fielmente era al profeta que estaba allá abajo dándole placer de forma oral y la camilla donde estaba sentada, lo demás no existía. Doom degustaba el liquido que salía de la vagina de la doctora, aquellos labios con un suave tono de rosado que lo volvían loco.

Luego de unos minutos, la doctora alejó a Doom.

—Es hora de que tenga algo que probar también.

El profeta subió a la camilla y se recostó en ella, luego la unicornio hizo lo mismo y quedó encima del profeta, su vagina apuntaba al rostro de Doom mientras la doctora se regocijaba con la vista del miembro erecto de su paciente.

—Te olvidarás completamente de quien eres cuando termine contigo —dijo la doctora acariciando el pene de Doom desde la base hasta la punta.

Doom gimió ante el contacto, no se detuvo allí y comenzó a besar el pene del profeta, lamiendo también todo el liquido transparente que salía de allí. Él no se quedó atrás y retomó su labor en la vagina de la doctora, trabajando más duro para complacerla del mismo modo. Una vez ensalivado todo el miembro, Great Care abrió su boca y con ayuda de su magia guió al pene hasta ella y lo engulló lentamente, acostumbrándose a la sensación de tener algo así en su boca después de mucho tiempo.

El unicornio gimió ante la calidez de tener su miembro dentro la boca de la unicornio, pudo sentir el vaivén de sus labios que lo apretaban pero no sus dientes, su lengua que hacia círculos en todo su tronco, era toda una experta. Demasiado. Tanto que ya estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Para apresurar las cosas con ella, miró el pequeño botón rosada que sobresalía de su vagina, estaba duro, esperando que el semental aprovechara para chuparlo y llevar a la yegua a un mundo de alegría infinita.

El miembro de Doom palpitaba en la boca de Great Care, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de correrse, pero ella estaba lejos de su orgasmo todavía, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que una sorpresiva descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo la hizo estremecer, Doom había mordido suavemente el área alrededor de su clítoris, prosiguió a succionar aquel botón y a darle lamidas enérgicas para obligar a la yegua a llegar a su orgasmo.

Unos segundos después, ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a su orgasmo. El semen del profeta llenó la boca de la doctora pero se encargó de tragar cada gota, extrañaba aquel sabor único. Doom no quitó su hocico de la vagina de Great Care mientras bebía todo el néctar que salía de esa flor, también con un sabor único.

Ambos se acurrucaron y permanecieron abrazados mientras recobraban fuerzas, todavía no había acabado su "consulta médica".

—Hora de darle el broche de oro —dijo Doom besando a Great Care.

El miembro de Doom volvió a levantarse para acabar la tarea. Ambos bajaron de la cama para ponerse más cómodos.

—Agáchate —ordenó Doom.

Ella obedeció, bajando su cabeza hasta el suelo pero dejando su cadera arriba, su lomo hacia una curvatura perfecta, luego movió su cola, revelando su intimidad que continuaba mojada ante él, abriendo sus labios, invitándolo a entrar.

—Tómame profeta —dijo seductoramente.

Sin hacerse rogar, acercó su miembro hasta la entrada de la doctora y jugando nuevamente con ella, comenzó a rozar sus labios con la punta de su pene. Ambos gimieron débilmente. De vez en cuando intercalaba la vagina con el ano.

—¡No empieces otra vez con eso!

Y como la otra vez, de una embestida introdujo todo su pene hasta el límite, haciendo que la doctora diera un grito ahogado y sacará su lengua mientras una lagrima rodaba por su blanco pelaje.

—Es tan grande —susurró para sí misma.  
—Está apretada —susurró para sí mismo.

Permaneció inmóvil, paulatinamente comenzó a mover su cadera para continuar con sus embestidas. El sonido de los choques de sus caderas se mezclaba con los gritos de la doctora que pedía más y más. Pronto el profeta aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, la lengua de la unicornio chorreaba saliva de gozo, con sus cascos libres masajeo el flanco de la yegua enérgicamente mientras el cuerno de ella brillaba del mismo color que sus ojos, desbordaba energía, desbordaba placer, lujuria, pasión.

Pronto la unicornio sincronizó el movimiento de su cadera para maximizar el placer, el sonido de las arremetidas se hicieron más sonoras, la mezcla de sus líquidos lubricantes goteaba y caían al suelo. Las patas de ambos amenazaban con colapsar por la fuerza y la falta de energía. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus palpitares era agresivamente rápidos y coordinados, como si sus corazones quisieran salir de sus pechos y fusionarse en uno sólo.

Los minutos pasaron, las paredes vaginales de la unicornio comenzaron a palpitar y estrecharse, queriendo atrapar el pene de Doom, este ultimo también comenzó a palpitar. Ambos estaban por llegar a su segundo orgasmo.

—Great, estoy, estoy por-  
—¡Yo también, acabemos juntos!

Las embestidas del unicornio aumentaron en fuerza y velocidad momentos antes de culminar con la salida de toda su semilla dentro de la doctora.

—¡Great!  
—¡Doom!

Mientras su interior se inundaba con cada disparo de semen, la unicornio llegó a su orgasmo liberando su preciado liquido sobre el pene de Doom. El choque de ambos hizo que una parte se desbordara de la vagina y callera en el suelo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo del profeta.

Tanto el profeta como la doctora gimieron en dúo por última vez antes de caer al suelo, exhaustos. Sus extremidades temblaban, sus mentes permanecieron fuera de la realidad mientras las sensaciones de placer aun dominaban sus cuerpos, el ritmo de sus respiraciones bajó drásticamente hasta el punto de los suspiros pesados. Inconscientemente, el profeta sacó su miembro de la vagina de la doctora, la cual seguía escurriendo liquido mezclado, y luego la abrazó, sellando así un gran momento intimo, uno que hace añares no disfrutaba.

Poco a poco, ambos volvían a la realidad de la cual habían escapado para darse un momento de lujuria. La primera en volver fue Great Care, quien sintió como Doom la abrazaba por la espalda, compartiendo calor corporal. Rápidamente sus nervios tomaron control de sus pensamientos, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le harían los guardias si se enteraban? ¿Qué le haría la directora si se enteraba?

—Eso fue espectacular.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron. Giró para encontrarse con un profeta que le sonreía cálidamente y que le dio un beso que ella no esperaba. Al separarse, vio que ella estaba sonrojada.

—Tienes razón, fue espectacular —dijo risueña.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras el profeta acariciaba la melena rubia de la doctora hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

—Entonces… era verdad lo que decías… sobre el futuro.  
—Sí, tengo un deber que cumplir ahora, pero después podre ser lo que yo quiera, incluso tu poni especial.

Se unieron en un beso que dio por finalizado aquel momento mágico que vivieron, pero era tiempo de volver a la realidad.

—Es por mi deber que debo pedirte ayuda para escapar de aquí.  
—Hare lo que sea necesario, dime lo que necesites.  
—Necesito algo que me ayude a inmovilizar un guardia para poder escapar de la mina.  
—Creo que tengo lo que buscas. Dime, ¿los guardias hacen revisión antes de ingresar a la mina?  
—Si, al ingresar y al salir.  
—¿Y que revisan exactamente? —indagó la doctora buscando algo en los estantes.  
—Pues, boca, melena y cola, ¿Por qué la pregunta? —inquirió dudoso mientras se reincorporaba.  
—Presiento que no va a gustarte lo que voy a hacer.

**XXX**

Tal vez tenía razón en eso último, pero no había elección.

El día siguiente debía recuperar todas las horas perdidas por sus lesiones, por lo que tenía que quedarse en la mina por doce horas consecutivas sin posibilidades de descansos. Para su suerte podía elegir el horario de inicio, a lo que eligió la madrugada, más precisamente a las una, ya que a la mañana siguiente habían unas horas de diferencia entre los grupos de trabajo, en ese tiempo el profeta iba a estar sólo con un guardia que lo estaría vigilando de cerca.

Mientras esperaba que la píldora que le había dado la doctora hiciera efecto, recordaba su plan una y otra vez, sin parar. También las palabras de Celestia llegaron a su mente y la ultima enseñanza que el ente le había dejado antes de marcharse. Algo en su plan lo molestaba, una de las tantas circunstancias que podían llegar a darse durante el inicio del escape, ¿Qué pasaría si por error mata al guardia?

No era su intención, llegó a pensar que si sucedía sería un accidente, ¿O eso era una excusa para no echarse la culpa?

Hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance, ese era el consejo que le había dado el ente, pero quitarle la vida a un poni era impensado para él. Su deber máximo como profeta era salvarlos, no matarlos. Ni siquiera imaginó la posibilidad de matar a su primer carcelero que era todo un bruto poco sesos, o al poni que jugó con su cuerpo incontables veces, o a la nueva carcelera maniaca. ¿Y si este guardia era padre de familia que busca llevar el plato de comida a la mesa? Él más que nadie sabe lo que es seguir ordenes y la presión de a veces ir en contra de tus ideales.

¿Quién era él para decidir quien moría por su causa? Ya hubo ponis que decidieron morir por él, incluso un simulador, no quería tener la carga de ser verdugo en esta profecía.

Su confusión se reflejaba con cada golpe de su pico en las paredes de tierra, algunas eran fuertes y otras débiles. Al guardia que lo vigilaba de cerca le pareció extraño, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

De pronto, el profeta sintió un retorcijón en su estomago que lo obligó a soltar el pico que sostenía con su boca y llevó uno de sus cascos a su panza. Al notarlo, el guardia se acercó a ver lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? No importa lo que te pase, no puedes salir de la mina.

Doom atinó a moverse fruncidamente, indicándole con su casco su barriga.

—¿Tienes que ir al baño?

Doom asintió desesperado. El guardia estaba a punto de negarle la petición cuando un súbito olor desagradable invadió su espacio vital. Era nauseabundo.

—Está bien, puedes ir. Ya sabes dónde está la letrina.

A medida que corría a toda prisa, la luz mañanera se hizo presente en la entrada de la mina. El lugar estaba completamente desolado ya que el grupo anterior había cumplido sus ocho horas de trabajo, en un par de horas aquel lugar iba a estar lleno de ponis mineros otra vez y sus guardias.

Al salir, giró para su derecha y entró a la letrina. Allí apuntó su orifico de salida al suelo e hizo un poco de fuerza. Algo dentro de él salió y no era excremento, sino un escalpelo envuelto en una bolsa plástica transparente. Una vez fuera, prosiguió a descargar el resto en el lugar apropiado, dejando pequeños rastros de su material fecal por el suelo cerca del plástico. Aquel pequeño objeto era su boleto de salida, sólo debía esperar.

Su mente divagaba en el plan mientras esperaba el momento indicado para salir:

_"—¿Segura que no hay otra forma? —inquirió nervioso._

_—Es la única forma de que puedas llevar el escalpelo contigo —respondió con sonrisa burlona al ver como Doom se movía incómodo—. Recuerda tomar la pastilla antes de irte, es de acción retardada, para cuando estés solo en ese lugar te entraran ganas de ir al baño. El resto ya lo decides tu."_

Súbitamente su recuerdo fue interrumpido por fuertes golpes a la puerta de la letrina.

—¡Oye, sal de ahí, ya llevas mucho tiempo adentro! —exclamó el guardia.

Agarró algo de papel y se limpió, luego sacó el escalpelo de la bolsa de plástico y lo sostuvo con su casco. Un nuevo recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_"—¿Tú estás seguro de lo que harás? —inquirió la doctora._  
_—¿Por qué preguntas?_  
_—Te veo dudoso._  
_—No es nada. Después de todo, debo estar dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr mi misión."_

No había espacio en su consciencia para sentirse culpable. No había tiempo para cuestionar sus acciones. No había margen para el error. Contempló el escalpelo por última vez en memoria de Great Care, esa yegua que arriesgó su trabajo y su libertad para ayudarlo a escapar y le entregó un amor incondicional.

—¡Abre la puerta ahora o te saco no importa que hayas terminado o no?

Se paró encima de la base de madera para ganar un poco de altura, puso el escalpelo en su boca y esperó paciente. El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lento, una gota de sudor rodó por su frente, era ahora o nunca, un error podía acabar con su vida para siempre.

—¡Ya estuvo, saldrás ahora!

El guardia abrió la puerta de la letrina y Doom dio un salto con toda la fuerza que pudo, considerando que tenia los grilletes puestos, y embistió al poni fornido de frente, clavándole el instrumento medico en su garganta. Ambos cayeron al suelo, del cuello del guardia brotaba sangre a caudales, el corte dio justo en una vena importante.

—Eres un maldito, te matare —gruñó el guardia con sangre saliendo de su boca.

El charco en el suelo creció hasta cubrir a la mitad del poni. Por más que quisiera no podía levantarse y pelear. Al ver que sus esfuerzos por ponerse de cascos eran en vano, comenzó a arrastrase a la cueva con la intención de usar los micrófonos para pedir ayuda ya que allí afuera no había ninguno. Pero el profeta se interpuso en su camino, parado en frente suyo, escuchaba sus alaridos de dolor y el sonido de sus frases incoherentes como si quisiera verlo morir en ese instante para asegurar su escape.

El guardia guardó su último aliento para dar un grito que seguramente sería escuchado por los micrófonos, pero Doom apuñaló nuevamente al guardia, matándolo instantáneamente, asegurando su silencio y su escape.

Con las llaves se liberó de los grilletes y el anillo que restringía su magia. Iluminó su cuerno e ingresó a la cueva. Debía llegar hasta el final donde los guardias guardaban provisiones y gorras con tapa sahariana para caminar por el desierto, tal como lo habían planeado.

_"—Una vez que acabes con el guardia, en el fondo hay suministros que puedes usar para viajar por el desierto, seguramente también habrá una brújula, debes seguir derecho hacia el noreste. Si después de dos horas logras ver unos manzanos, es porque llegaste a Appleloosa."_

Al llegar, recogió la alforja que tenia comida, agua y una brújula, se puso la gorra sahariana y emprendió la carrera hacia la salida. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar lo último que le dijo la doctora antes de despedirse, pero no pudo, simplemente no.

_"—Gracias por toda tu ayuda —dijo el profeta abrazando a Great Care._  
_—Fue un placer —respondió correspondiendo el abrazo de igual manera._

_Luego hubo un silencio incomodo, como si faltaran palabras entre ellos. Doom se abrió camino a la salida luego de asearse apropiadamente después del momento intimo. Algo dentro de la doctora se estrujaba, la obligaba a decirle algo que negaba rotundamente, pero esa sensación en su pecho era más poderosa._

_—¡Espera!_

_Doom se dio vuelta. El rostro de la doctora estaba cubierto por un leve sonrojo._

_—¿Regresarás? ¿A buscarme?_  
_—No lo sé, tal vez nos encontremos cuando menos te lo esperes._

_Su pecho le apretaba cada vez más, no podía engañarse a ella misma por más tiempo. Casi como un susurro pero con el suficiente volumen para que el profeta la escuchara le dijo un apenas audible:_

_—Te amo._

_Doom le dedicó una mirada cálida antes de acercarse y darle un beso casto pero lleno de amor. Ahora el rostro de Great Care era un tomate de lo rojo que estaba._

_—Yo también."_

El sol golpeó el pelaje del profeta cuando salió de aquella mina a todo galope. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía volver a Ponyville cuanto antes para ayudar a la princesa Celestia y los elementos. Sacó la brújula de la alforja y con su guía continuó su marcha hacia el noreste a través del desierto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**A este fanfic le queda un capitulo. El profeta está cerca de cumplir su destino, no se pierdan el final de la trilogia.  
**

**Ahora, voy a responder el unico review dejado el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por tan emocionante devolución, espero que este escape aunque no tan masivo, te haya agradado.  
**

**Y recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo. Para enterarse de novedades, adelantos y demas, visiten mi pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" pueden buscar el link en mi perfil o por el buscador de FB.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	6. El maximo sacrificio

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Ahora tenemos portada oficial gracias a mi amigo LovitoBrony de Taringa, les dejó el link de su DA en mi perfil.**

**Llegamos al ultimo capitulo de la trilogia de la leyenda y como en los otros finales, este tiene acompañamiento musical. Vayan a youtube y busquen "In the rain (Royalty Free Music)". Eso los llevará a una canción de piano que escogí para este final, cuando vean un separador de parrafos como este:  
**

**oooooo**

**Reproduzcan el video, es completamente opcional, pero elegí la canción porque sentí que podia representar el momento. No los molesto más, lean tranquilos.**

* * *

Corrió hasta que la cárcel se perdió de su vista, luego continuó caminando, tomando agua cada tanto. El sol lo abrumaba y hacia su tarea mucho más difícil, la temperatura era elevada y pronto comenzó a transpirar. Aunque aquel reclusorio era mejor que el calabozo, su cuerpo presentaba secuelas de todo lo vivido allí, su condición física había empeorado, incluso caminar era una ardua tarea. Gracias al calor se preguntó si podría llegar a Appleloosa antes de desmayarse, echó un vistazo y la botella estaba próxima a acabarse, revisó su mochila nerviosamente pero se alivió al saber que había tres más.

El paisaje era austero, ni siquiera había una planta rodadora que llamara su atención o un cactus de forma inusual, todo era llano y del mismo color, sin una nube que lo acompañara en su andar.

Pronto comenzó a divagar sobre cualquier cosa dejando de lado quien era y a lo que había venido, hablaba consigo mismo, incluso llegó a gritarse. Miraba su brújula cada vez con más frecuencia. Incluso con todo el equipo robado la tarea era ardua, ¿pero que llevaba consigo? Nunca se dio el tiempo de verificar.

No hay mejor momento que el presente.

Se sentó en el suelo sin inmutarse por lo caliente que estaba y comenzó a sacar todo lo que llevaba en su alforja dejando la brújula a un lado. Tres botellas de agua, un mapa, papeles de la prisión, frutas, una navaja suiza, un juego de mesa, unos binoculares, una gorra para desierto de repuesto, una manta del mismo color que la tierra del desierto.

—¿Quién diablos trae un juego de damas en una alforja para viajar en el desierto?

Al abrirlo pudo ver que estaba perfectamente acomodado, ni una ficha roja o negra fuera de su bolsita plástica y el tablero doblado por la mitad debajo de todo. Al sacar el tablero y abrirlo, un pedazo de papel doblado cayó al suelo. Curioso, prosiguió a leerlo.

_Papi:_

_ Espero que tu primera semana en tu nuevo trabajo sea espectacular, escribiendo esto ya comienzo a extrañarte y mamá seguro se pondrá triste también.  
Si encuentras esto es porque sentiste tu alforja cargada, espero que no te moleste pero dejé un juego de damas para que juegues con tus compañeros, hagas amigos y no te aburras.  
Espero ansiosa tu llegada el fin de semana papi, así podré contarte todo lo que me pasó en la escuela durante la semana._

_Musical Wind._

_PD: Mi mamá dice que te envía un beso, ¡incluso besó la carta!_

—Después de todo, si tenía una familia —dijo Doom.

Una sensación de culpa comenzó a invadirlo, había matado a un padre de familia inocente que seguramente había tomado este trabajo para asegurarle un mejor presente y futuro a su hija y esposa. Dejó caer la carta mientras miraba el cielo, consternado. ¿A cuántos ponis podía seguir arruinándoles la vida de esta manera?

Sus cascos comenzaron a sentir vibraciones del suelo. Miró a su alrededor para ver si algo se acercaba y efectivamente, algo no muy lejos levantaba polvo y se acercaba a su posición. Agarró todas sus cosas y las metió nuevamente en la alforja, pero en su afán por apurarse su magia le fallaba. Aquella cosa se acercaba velozmente y no había tiempo para correr, por lo que al ver la manta supo exactamente lo que era. Se cubrió con ella y rezó al ente para que no lo encontraran.

Al minuto, pudo sentir el retumbe del suelo a su lado y el sonido de varios ponis que hablaban a la vez. Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, comenzó a temblar ante la posibilidad de que descubrieran su intento de cubrirse con camuflaje y lo que la directora le haría al regresar, tal vez nunca sea capaz de escapar otra vez. El sudor se hizo presente dentro de su escondite, la sombra no era suficiente para apaciguar su calor.

—¡Miren allí! —gritó uno de sus perseguidores.

En su cabeza ya se daba por vencido, listo para dejarse esposar o golpear en caso de que los guardias se pusieran violentos.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más audibles, cada uno marcaba la tierra reseca mientras se acercaba al montículo con figura sospechosa. De repente, se detuvieron, justo en frente suyo y se agachó, listo para tomarlo con su casco y llevarlo consigo.

—¡Es una brújula!

Los ojos del profeta se abrieron en sorpresa, tanto por no ser descubierto como por olvidar la brújula afuera.

—Seguramente la habrá perdido mientras escapaba, debemos seguir buscando —dijo otro semental.  
—Entonces vamos —dijo el poni que bajó a revisar.

El sonido de la carreta y el galope se alejaron gradualmente hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte. Una vez que se aseguró que los guardias se habían alejado salió de su escondite, guardó el camuflaje y continuó con su viaje. Recordó que la última vez que revisó la brújula la flecha apuntaba hacia un cactus, se guió por eso, rogando no perderse.

**XXX**

El agua se había acabado, la comida también, sus patas se arrastraban por la tierra por el cansancio, sus labios resecos cuya lengua insistía en mojarlos en vano, su melena y cola llenos de tierra. Sus energías se agotaron y el cansancio le pedía tomar una siesta. El sol ascendía por el cielo azul acompañando el viaje del agotado profeta.

En un par de ocasiones su mente jugó con él, haciéndole creer que había un charco de agua con un árbol de mangos en su punto perfecto que lo llamaban para deleitarse, lo que terminaba con sus dientes doloridos por intentar comer una piedra y molestias en su garganta por tragar tierra. Por eso creyó que estaba viendo un espejismo cuando no muy lejos de allí pudo divisar una arboleda de manzanos que pintaban la lejanía de verde que contrastaba con el color del desierto.

Siguió caminando, sin ánimos de creerse otra de las bromas de su mente, decidido a atravesar dicho espejismo para que se esfumara lo antes posible. La hojas de aquel árbol se sacudieron ante el golpe del profeta que chocó contra el manzano, quedando tendido en el suelo. Por primera vez desde que escapó, pudo sentir el suave manto de la sombra que apenas refrescaba sobre su pelaje.

Pasaron segundos hasta que una revelación llegó a él.

—¡Esto es un manzano!

Sacó energías de lo más recóndito de sí mismo y con su magia extrajo del árbol una manzana roja y brillosa, la cual degustó gustosamente deleitándose con su jugo. Estaba tan concentrado en esa fruta que no sintió como un semental naranja se acercaba por detrás cargando consigo un bate.

—Dale un mordisco más a esa manzana y llamaré al sheriff —dijo el semental.

Doom soltó la manzana y levantó los cascos.

—Así está mejor, ahora dame una razón para no golpearte con este bate —advirtió el poni con acento.  
—La manzana… estaba deliciosa —dijo nervioso.  
—Necesitarás más que un cumplido sobre nuestra cosecha para…—el semental vio el estado del poni misterioso— ¿No eres de por aquí, cierto?

Doom giró para ver a su atacante.

—Vengo del desierto y-  
—¡¿El desierto?! ¡Estás más loco que Crazy Barrel, el loco del pueblo! ¿Qué hacías en el desierto?  
—Es una larga historia, ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó claramente desorientado.  
—Estás en Appleloosa vaquero sin botas, soy Braeburn —respondió extendiendo su casco.  
—Soy Doom Prophet —dijo chocando cascos—, espera, ¿dijiste Appleloosa?

Braeburn asintió.

—Por favor, ayúdame, necesito llegar a Ponyville lo antes posible, ¿hay algún tren que pueda tomar?  
—Lo lamento vaquero, pero el tren que iba a Ponyville dejó de circular por alguna razón.

Doom miró para todos lados buscando algo que lo llevara, pero solo veía arboles.

—Aunque también existe otra posibilidad si no estás en contra de sudar.  
—¡Dime cual es!

Braeburn llevó a Doom hasta la estación de trenes, específicamente a una sección apartada de los rieles al lado de la estación. Juntando polvo se encontraba el tren manual estacionado allí, era un modelo parecido al que había llevado a Pinkie y Rarity hasta Ponyville luego de su persecución con Applejack. Ambos lo empujaron hasta las vías principales y lo pusieron allí.

—Bien, según el sheriff no llegará ningún tren hasta dentro de horas, lo que te da tiempo de sobra para llegar a Ponyville. Te ayudaría a impulsar esa cosa pero tengo trabajo que hacer aquí, si me das unos minutos tal vez alguien quiera ayudarte —dijo Braeburn.

—Eso no será necesario, puedo hacerlo solo.

Doom subió al tren y encendió su cuerno, sujetando con su magia el otro lado de la palanca.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda? Puedes cansarte muy rápido con ese esfuerzo —preguntó Braeburn.  
—Gracias por tu ayuda, nunca lo olvidaré —despidió Doom iniciando lentamente su viaje.  
—Adiós vaquero, recuerda devolver esa cosa cuando termines de utilizarlo.

Braeburn vio al unicornio misterioso alejarse de su vista por las vías del tren. Dentro suyo, algo le decía que hizo lo correcto al prestarle el tren manual.

—¡Braeburn! ¡¿Qué te dije de prestar material del pueblo a completos extraños?! —gritó el sheriff enfurecido.

Una manzana no era sustento suficiente para darle la energía necesaria para bajar y subir esa palanca con su fuerza y su magia al mismo tiempo, lo cual hacia que su viaje fuera lento hasta el punto de quedar exhausto. Su magia comenzaba a fallarle, sus músculos le ardían por tanto esfuerzo.

—Debo… seguir… ellas… me necesitan…

Pero sobre exigirse no fue su mejor plan hasta el momento, unos segundos después de pronunciar esas palabras cayó rendido sobre el tren manual, perdiendo la conciencia, este se detuvo gradualmente hasta quedar varado en medio de la nada.

Al abrir los ojos, notó que ya no estaba viajando por los rieles, sino que se encontraba en aquel espacio celestial.

—¿E-estoy muerto?  
—No, sólo te desmayaste producto de la fatiga y el esfuerzo extra realizado —contestó el ente.  
—Esto no es bueno, tengo que despertar.  
—Lo harás, en el momento indicado.  
—¡Pero debo llegar a Ponyville lo antes posible!  
—Yo ya me encargué de ello.

En frente del profeta, una pantalla se desplegó, mostrándole como el tren manual se desplazaba por su cuenta a una gran velocidad mientras el cuerpo del profeta descansaba.

—Pensé que no podías intervenir en los sucesos de los universos.  
—Esto es algo que debía pasar, yo soy un participante, es diferente. Además, tengo que felicitarte.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confuso.  
—He visto todo lo que hiciste. Seguiste mi consejo y ahora estás en camino a salvar a todos los ponis de la destrucción total.  
—¡No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, tuve sexo con una poni desconocida, le di falsas esperanzas, maté a un poni padre de familia, dejé viuda a su esposa!  
—Tienes razón, te aprovechaste del celo y los sentimientos de esa yegua, y clavaste un bisturí en la garganta de aquel guardia, pero todo lo hiciste para lograr tu objetivo primordial, la razón de tu existir. Hay profetas que hicieron cosas peores sin mostrar emociones.  
—Pero yo no soy como ellos —dijo cabizbajo.  
—Estás en lo cierto, pero igual hiciste lo inimaginable para escapar y llegar tan lejos, pero aun te falta realizar una última acción para cumplir con tu deber.  
—¿Y eso que es?  
—Lo descubrirás al llegar. Es hora de despertar.

Doom volvió a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez no se encontraba en medio de la nada, sino en la estación de Ponyville.

—Has llegado lejos en tu travesía, has pasado por cosas que ningún poni se atrevería a pensar y todo para llegar a este momento crucial —dijo el ente dentro de su mente.

De pronto, unos ruidos de explosiones llamaron su atención, al levantar la vista pudo observar como la destrucción azotaba Ponyville, edificios quemándose, grandes columnas de humo que tocaban el cielo y el sonido inconfundible de disparos de armas humanas que llenaban cada rincón del pueblo.

—Es hora de que te pongas en cuatro patas y demuestres lo que eres.

Mientras se incorporaba, un brillo dorado cubrió cada parte de su cuerpo, su melena y cola recuperaban su color y brillo como el primer día, el hambre y la sed desaparecieron al igual que el dolor, su contextura física volvía a formarse dejando en el pasado los huesos que se marcaban en su abdomen y las ojeras de sus ojos.

—Has aprendido todas las lecciones que te enseñé. Ahora sal y cumple tu destino como el profeta de la perdición.

El brillo dorado desapareció de su cuerpo, dejándolo como nuevo. Esta vez el brillo viajó a su cuello y comenzó a crear una capa totalmente nueva, como la que robó de la boutique de Rarity. Su mirada lo decía todo, estaba listo para saltar a la acción y por fin ayudar a los ponis en esta ardua batalla que se llevaba a cabo en Ponyville.

Doom encendió su cuerno y su capa lo hizo invisible. Luego activó su poder de cascos rápidos, que para su sorpresa también tenía fuego invisible, e inició su carrera para llegar al campo de batalla. Recorrió la calle principal a gran velocidad, cuidando de que ningún explosivo cayera sobre él, su siguiente paso no estaba claro aun, pero estaba dispuesto a todo sin dudarlo.

La visión del ejército Equestriano se hacía claro con cada segundo que pasaba, pero lo que más lo motivó a no dejar de correr eran los elementos y las princesas, que estaban hablando atrás de todo el ejército. Estaba listo para unírseles, como cuando el héroe aparece en la última secuencia para salvar el día.

Pero las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para Doom, y esta no debía ser diferente.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, vio como un explosivo de mortero cayó en el centro de su círculo y explotó, haciendo que todas salieran volando en distintas direcciones. De entre todas las figuras que surcaban en cielo, pudo distinguir una en particular, una unicornio morada que había llevado a cabo el proyecto que desató todo esto.

—¡Twilight! —gritó Doom.

Desvió su curso del ejército y comenzó a correr con dirección hacia Twilight, ingresó en los callejones para cortar camino, pero lo único que hizo fue perderlo ya que nunca había estado por allí antes. Asomaba su cabeza fuera del callejón pero no había rastro de Twilight y volvía a recorrerlos. Cada segundo le desesperaba no poder encontrarla, como si el universo conspirara para alejarlo de ellas.

Cansando de tanto correr, se detuvo a mitad del callejón, era invisible todavía por lo que no debía preocuparse de que algún humano lo encontrase, pero no todos corrían con la misma suerte.

Cerca de allí, escuchó un grito en una lengua desconocida. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par y salió corriendo hacia el origen del sonido. Al girar, pudo ver como Twilight se defendía de los disparos de los humanos con una barrera mágica. Estaba a punto de galopar hacia ella, pero más palabras en lenguaje desconocido provenientes de su derecha llamaron su atención.

—Los disparos vinieron de esta dirección, atentos —dijo el humano seguido de dos soldados.

Ellos asintieron mientras se acercaban peligrosamente a la misma posición de Doom, lo que dejaría a Twilight rodeada de enemigos.

Comprendiendo que si llegaban allí le causaría problemas a la unicornio, Doom dio unos pasos atrás y galopó rápidamente contra ellos, embistiéndolos y derribándolos. En ese momento, Twilight volteó hacia atrás para verificar que no había enemigos y salió corriendo.

Los humanos se levantaron asustados y dispararon hacia todas direcciones, esperanzados de que acabarían con lo que sea que los haya golpeado. Uno de ellos hizo una seña para que los otros guardaran silencio y vigilaran sus espaldas. Estaban atentos al más mínimo ruido que pudiera delatar a su atacante, pero cuidaron tanto sus espaldas que no pensaron en sus cabezas, por lo que no vieron al profeta que cayó encima de ellos, noqueándolos al instante.

Doom se incorporó y emprendió nuevamente una búsqueda desesperada por Twilight, quien se había marchado del callejón. El profeta rápidamente encontró la salida hacia la calle principal y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no por la feroz batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo no muy lejos de allí sino por el escenario presente justo en frente suyo. Twilight yacía en el suelo completamente aterrada con un humano que se acercaba lentamente con un cuchillo de cazador mientras varios soldados le apuntaban.

Algo dentro de él apagó su sentido de supervivencia y lógica, y encendió una chispa que lo obligó a correr hacia ellos. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, el galope del profeta, el cuchillo que se acercaba a Twilight, el pestañeo de la unicornio que estaba demasiado aterrada como para pensar en un hechizo que la salvara de la muerte, el vuelo de Celestia que rogaba llegar a tiempo para socorrer a su alumna, la capa invisible que ondeaba al viento con cada paso que este daba.

Dio un salto y se interpuso en el camino del cuchillo. Este atravesó su garganta sin mayor dificultad, pudo sentir como la fría hoja de metal hacia de las suyas y le provocaba una herida mortal para luego caer como peso muerto. Su cuerno se apagó gradualmente al igual que su hechizo de invisibilidad, revelando su cuerpo ante los presentes mientras un charco de sangre se formaba debajo. Su percepción le fallaba, su visión se tornó borrosa, su audición se volvió nula por unos momentos, por lo que a duras penas vio como Twilight lanzaba a su atacante lejos, no fue capaz de escuchar los disparos que arremetían contra el escudo de Celestia, apenas pudo sentir la magia de Twilight que lo teletransportó hasta la biblioteca.

Agonizante, observó como Twilight corría de un lado a otro, dentro de él sabía que había llegado su hora, necesitaba que la unicornio lo entendiera también.

—Twilight —susurró.

Ella se volteó y acercó al profeta.

—No hables por favor, guarda tus fuerzas, voy a curarte.  
—Twilight.  
—Voy a escucharte, todo lo que digas, haré todo lo que tengas para decirme.  
—Twilight.  
—No dejaré que nada te pase.  
—¡Twilight!

El dolor se hizo presente, tuvo que reposar unos segundos antes de poder decir algo siquiera. Twilight parecía haber entendido lo que sucedía y como todo iba a terminar.

—Lo siento —dijo Twilight derrotada y llorando—, lo siento tanto. Debí haberte escuchado cuando tuve la oportunidad, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubiera tratado como un loco que quería arruinar mi investigación. Ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, ellos van a ganar.

Las lágrimas que caían en su pelaje le traían sensaciones familiares, lejanas, de otra vida. Supo que sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras. Después de recuperar fuerzas, el profeta le dijo a Twilight:

—No es demasiado tarde, ustedes van a ganar, eventualmente.

Tosió un poco de sangre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Sólo… lo sé.

Ahora más que nunca, no podía dejar de creer en sus propias convicciones, en su razón de vivir.

—Te perdono, Twilight.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Twilight, su corazón sintió una mezcla de alivio y amargura.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en mi después de todo?  
—Porque… fuiste sincera con tu disculpa.  
—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó secándose las lagrimas.

Sintió como sus fuerzas le fallaban, su cabeza se aligeraba y perdía sensibilidad en su cuerpo, el dolor comenzaba a desvanecerse para ser reemplazado por cansancio. No iba a permanecer más tiempo con vida, debía decir sus últimas palabras.

—Es que… las lágrimas son el desahogo de un alma torturada por la culpa, son una muestra inequívoca de sinceridad que refleja la esencia de su portador que se diferencia de aquellos que la utilizan para manipular, tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez que veas a alguien llorar.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, como cuando el cansancio te vence luego de estar varios días sin dormir, su corazón latía lento, a punto de cesar. Lo último que vio fue a Twilight quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza gacha en postura de duelo. El dolor desapareció completamente al igual que su vida.

Celestia ingresó a la biblioteca y brindó consuelo a su alumna, luego ambas partieron, dejando el cadáver del profeta en el suelo, pensando que podrían recuperarlo después para darle el entierro que se merece, pero un aura dorada cubrió el cuerpo del difunto profeta y lo hizo desaparecer sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

Como al principio, su alma había sido atrapada por el ente nuevamente, aun conservaba su forma de profeta. Abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando los últimos segundos de vida, respiró agitadamente, como si hubiera aguantado la respiración debajo del agua por mucho más tiempo del indicado.

Esa sensación de inmersión era igual a la primera vez que estuvo en ese espacio celestial, lo que indicaba que, efectivamente, había muerto y regresado al mismo lugar donde todo empezó.

Se quebró en llanto, audibles, agónicos, sin contenerse. Después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar y ayudar a las ponis, muere sin siquiera haber peleado en la batalla al lado de los elementos, al lado de la princesas, junto a todos los ponis que perdieron sus vidas por el conflicto. Sus lágrimas se perdían en la inmensidad de aquel lugar, sus gritos también.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó el ente.

Acostumbrado a la presencia del ente, continuó descargando sus emociones hasta que pudo responder.

—E-es que, me esforcé tanto. Pensé que iba a ser mi momento de brillar, de ser el héroe que estaba destinado a ser, pero en vez de eso entregué mi vida al primer ataque contra mí y morí —dijo secándose las lagrimas—. Fallé.  
—Todo lo contrario profeta, lograste tu cometido en esta guerra, has pasado la prueba.

Las palabras del ente confundieron de sobremanera al profeta, quien rebuscó en su mente alguna cosa buena que haya salido de su muerte sin llegar a nada.

—P-pero, morí, no pude cambiar la historia, no pude salvar a los ponis, ¿Cómo es que pasé la prueba?  
—Tu objetivo nunca fue cambiar la historia, si no hacer que ocurrieran como se suponía que ocurriesen.

Doom levantó una ceja.

—Creo que tendré que comenzar del principio, recuerda lo que dije al principio sobre el objetivo de la misión.

Una pantalla apareció en frente de Doom, mostrándole la escena en concreto.

_—¿Tú crees que serías capaz de hacer lo que sea para hacer una diferencia en los sucesos que llevaron a la guerra entre humanos y ponis? —preguntó el ente.  
—¿Se refiere a evitar que el conflicto suceda?  
—No malinterpretes lo que digo —respondió._

La pantalla se apagó.

—Nunca te pedí que evitaras lo que paso, sólo te dije que hicieras la diferencia, y la hiciste.  
—¿La hice?  
—Claro, sólo debes pensarlo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no escapabas de la prisión del silencio?

La pantalla volvió a encenderse, esta vez mostrando la batalla de Ponyville, más específicamente, el momento en que Twilight era acorralada por esos soldados y como uno de ellos se acercaba con un cuchillo. Doom esperó que el mismo saltara y evitara que Twilight resultara herida, pero en ese escenario no escapó de la cárcel del silencio por lo que no había nadie quien la defendiese de aquel ataque. El humano enterró el cuchillo en la garganta de Twilight y la obligó a acostarse mientras esta presentaba espasmos involuntarios en sus patas, como un cerdo en un matadero.

El profeta apartó la vista y la pantalla se apagó, por suerte no tenía sonido.

—Momentos después Celestia llega al lugar y derriba a todos los humanos, lleva a Twilight hasta la entrada del pueblo y pocos segundos después muere ante los ojos de sus amigas, los elementos mágicos se desactivan, la moral del ejército baja y Equestria sucumbe ante ellos —comentó el ente.

El profeta meditó las palabras del ente, tal vez había salvado a Twilight pero sentía que podía haber hecho mucho más para evitar la venida de los humanos.

—Pero por mi inoperancia el portal se abrió —argumentó Doom.  
—Veamos qué hubiera pasado si no lograbas escapar del Calabozo Subterráneo de Canterlot.

La pantalla volvió a prenderse, esta vez, mostrando un escenario donde él no intervino. Todos los ponis se encontraban en el lugar presenciando como la magia de las princesas, Twilight y el tornado verdoso impactaban contra el amuleto. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal o diferente a como él recordaba, o eso pensaba hasta que las magias cesaron, todo parecía haber salido bien por unos segundos pero el amuleto tomó un brillo verde intenso y explotó, dando como resultado un domo blanco que creció exponencialmente, atrapando a todos los presentes y una buena parte del bosque Everfree. Una vez que el brillo desapareció y el escenario se esclareció, Doom se dio cuenta que no había ningún poni en el lugar.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó el profeta confundido.

La pantalla se apagó súbitamente.

—Todos fueron transportados al mundo humano luego de esa explosión —respondió el ente.

Doom quedó sorprendido por la respuesta.

—¿Pero cómo es eso posible?  
—Eso hubiera sucedido si no intervenías a tiempo. Todos hubieran quedado atrapados en el mundo humano, luego serian cazados uno por uno, encerrados y estudiados-  
—Entiendo, entiendo —interrumpió el ente—, ¿pero que hice para evitarlo?

La pantalla se encendió, mostrando una imagen en concreto, el momento en que el profeta arrojó el cuchillo hacia el tornado.

—El cuchillo que lanzaste cortó una parte del amuleto, lo que creó una fuga de magia en él y redujo la cantidad de magia que explotó al finalizar el proceso dando como resultado el portal y no ese campo de teletransportación masivo. Sucedió parecido a lo del portal cuando fue golpeado por los elementos de la armonía en la última batalla, el exceso de magia provocó que el portal se sobrecargara y explotara, llevando a todos al mundo humano.

La mirada del profeta era de confusión absoluta.

—Hiciste mucho más de lo que imaginas profeta. Salvaste a los ponis de la aniquilación total con cada acción que realizabas, cada decisión que tomabas, cada plan que ideabas, cada ser con quien hablabas, incluso cada momento malo que pasaste era parte de ello. Y lo más importante.

La pantalla cambió, mostrando a un humano que él conocía muy bien.

—Sin tu intervención, un hombre de mediana edad llamado Richard Senedor no habría perseguido a Twilight por el bosque y no habría recogido el pergamino que le daría pesadillas sobre la masacre que estaba cometiendo y lo haría pasarse al bando poni para ayudarlos a vencer a los humanos.  
—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que hubo un profeta que era yo, cuando yo era humano que ayudó a los ponis para que después yo los ayudara? ¿Y luego yo me convertí en el profeta que ayudó a los ponis para que mi yo humano de otro universo los ayudara después? ¿Y luego ese yo de otro universo moriría para convertirse en otro profeta que ayudaría a otro yo de otro universo a ayudar a los ponis de otro universo?

El ente cubrió el hocico del profeta con magia dorada para evitar que su cerebro se revolviera.

—El tema de los universos infinitos es largo de explicar, por ahora, sólo digamos que ayudaste a los ponis, ¿de acuerdo?

Doom asintió, el ente quitó la magia.

—Entonces las imágenes que me mostraste de los escenarios alternos…  
—Son tus yo de otros universos que fracasaron en su misión de algún modo u otro.  
—Eso quiere decir que yo…  
—Salvaste a la Equestria de tu universo y ayudaste a otra como profeta.

El profeta se sentó, llevó uno de sus cascos a la cabeza, su mirada de asombro lo decía todo, no creía que el problema era tan grande, que su misión abarcaba tanto. Era mucha información nueva para él.

—Dejemos eso de lado y pasemos a tu recompensa. Como prometí, podrás revivir en Equestria y tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir, algo que no todos pueden tener el lujo de recibir.

La pantalla desapareció. En su lugar apareció un portal con bordes dorados y un interior de un tono más claro, allí se podía observar tenuemente a Ponyville desde el cielo. Doom estaba a punto de cruzar cuando notó algo raro, los edificios estaban bien, los ponis caminaban normalmente, no había rastro de batalla alguna en los alrededores, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Cuando cruces, aparecerás con tu antigua forma poni, tu memoria será borrada y podrás tener una nueva vida en una Equestria que no fue azotada por los humanos, vivirás tranquilamente en el pueblo, tal vez llegues a hacerte amigo de los elementos, pero ellas ni nadie te conocen, serás alguien nuevo que se muda al pueblo, te forjarás una identidad y vivirás hasta que la naturaleza lo decida.

—Entonces… ¿esta no es la Equestria que ayudé?  
—No.  
—Yo quiero ir allá —dijo el profeta dando unos pasos atrás.  
—¿Por qué quieres regresar? Al otro lado de este portal vivirás una vida casi tranquila, en un universo que me gusta llamar "Universo Madre".  
—Porque esta no es la Equestria que ayudé, no quiero olvidar todo lo que viví, lo que fui y lo que me convertí gracias a los ponis, prefiero mil veces volver a la Equestria frágil y devastada por la guerra y pasar el resto de mi vida ayudándolos a recuperarse que ser un desconocido sin memoria en una tierra feliz e inocente.  
—¿No es tu complejo de culpa el que habla por ti?  
—No, cuando estaba en mis últimos días de vida como humano, comprendí que no podía echarme la culpa por lo sucedido luego de haber hecho tanto para que regresaran a su hogar, tampoco podía culparme por las acciones de los demás porque no todos los humanos son lo mismo, los ponis tuvieron la mala suerte de que las personas equivocadas tomaran el control del portal. Morí, con el corazón libre. Cuando me ofreciste la oportunidad de ayudarlas, la acepté, porque ayudarlas es lo que me hizo feliz, le dio un nuevo significado a mi vida y creo que puede seguir haciéndolo si me permites regresar con ellas, a esa Equestria.

El silencio que se formó después era abrumador, no se escuchó nada, pero el profeta intuyó que el ente suspiró resignado ante la terquedad del profeta de querer regresar.

El portal se cerró por un segundo y luego volvió a abrirse. Esta vez se mostraba una Ponyville diferente, con edificios reconstruidos y menos ponis. Con sólo mirarlo se dio cuenta que ese era su mundo.

—Cuando cruces, aparecerás con tu vieja forma poni, tendrás todos tus recuerdos, tanto humanos como ponis, buenos y malos, vivirás en la Equestria que fue azotada por los humanos junto a todas las secuelas de la guerra, los elementos serán tus amigas, todos te reconocerán y serás tratado como un héroe, no puedo garantizar como será tu vida, pero no será una vida sencilla, eso seguro. A diferencia del otro lugar, aquí aparecerás tres años después de que las ponis regresan de la Tierra.

Doom miró unos segundos el portal y se decidió a ingresar, pero antes, una duda se planteó.

—Espera, ¿Por qué tres años después?  
—Es la única opción que puedo ofrecerte.  
—¿Y te podré recordar cuando regrese a Equestria?  
—Por más que me gustaría, no será posible. Sólo me representarás como un presentimiento, una revelación, una alucinación, un susurro, cuando cuentes tu historia, tampoco recordarás lo de los universos, digamos que faltan años para revelar mi existencia como tal a ustedes.  
—Entiendo… pues, gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad.  
—Te lo mereces, Brave.

Sonrió, era la primera vez que lo llamaban por su nombre de poni. Debía acostumbrarse, así lo llamarían de ahora en más. Dio los últimos pasos y se encaminó en aquel portal, desapareciendo de aquel espacio celestial que fue su hogar temporal fuera del espacio y del tiempo. El ente no se preocupó por su ausencia, sabía que lo volvería a ver.

**oooooo**

Brave sentía un dolor en todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera dormido en una mala postura o en una cama de piedra. Abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio no pudo dilucidar donde se encontraba, luego de refregar sus ojos se llevó una sorpresa que lo sobresaltó e hizo que se incorporara rápidamente, retrocediendo horrorizado. No todos los días uno despierta sobre la tumba de alguien más.

Miró a su alrededor, y pudo constatar que estaba en un cementerio, por el estado de las lapidas que albergaba, fue construido recientemente con un pasto verde suave a la pisada de su casco. Fácilmente pudo deducir que había cientos de tumbas en ese lugar.

—¿Dónde se supone que estoy? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, su voz volvió a ser como era antes, miró su cuerpo detenidamente, su pelaje era amarillo pálido, con ojos café claro, melena y cola de color castaño medio con una franja verde oscuro y sin cutie mark. De verdad volvió a ser el mismo de antes, aquel que peleó al lado de las ponis.

Comenzó a reír y a saltar torpemente por el lugar, pero al pisar otra tumba se tranquilizó y decidió buscar la salida de ese lugar.

Mientras recorría el cementerio, notó que todas las lapidas tenían el mismo año de deceso y una inscripción aparte que resaltaba su servicio en la guardia real. No tardó en descubrir que todos esos caídos fueron a causa de la guerra entre los humanos y los ponis. La tristeza lo invadió e hizo que ese lugar se sintiera más incomodo de lo que ya era.

Pronto llegó al final de ese pasillo y algo resaltaba de entre las tumbas. Era una estatua levantada justo en el centro del cementerio, en ella, las princesas, los elementos, Discord, los gobernadores, los dragones, la reina Chrysalis, un grupo de guardias reales que portaban las insignias de sus ciudades de procedencia, un grupo de búfalos y de simuladores estaban en una pose de batalla. Los dragones volando por encima de todos liderados por Kantrugajh, en el medio las princesas, Discord, Chrysalis, los elementos, los gobernadores, y abajo los simuladores a la izquierda, los búfalos a la derecha y los guardias reales en el centro, pero lo que más llamó su atención era el poni que estaba en frente, liderando a los guardias hacia la batalla, vestido con una armadura del imperio y levitando una espada.

Él estaba en la estatua, lo habían reconocido como un héroe y estaba plasmado allí. Al bajar la mirada pudo ver una inscripción.

_"En memoria de todos caídos en la batalla de los dos mundos. Que sus almas encuentren el descanso que merecen."_

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro mientras recordaba lo sucedido en aquella batalla. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no sintió como en su flanco un brillo hizo aparecer su cutie mark, esta constaba de un escudo con bordes dorados y el resto de color gris, en el centro había una espada, la misma que utilizó en esa batalla, apuntando hacia abajo.

De hecho, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de una unicornio que lo miraba atónita, incrédula, con un casco en su boca que evitaba que gritara y arruinara su concentración, con su aura mágica del mismo color que sus ojos sostenía un ramo de flores. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear de la emoción y la confusión, ¿de verdad era él o definitivamente había perdido la cabeza por todo el estrés de su vida?

La mente de la unicornio se puso en blanco, lo que hizo que su telequinesis fallara y las flores cayeran al suelo. Brave reaccionó y giró, encontrándose con una unicornio nerviosa e indecisa que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia del unicornio y que además lloraba de alegría. Este sólo le sonrió, sorprendido por encontrarla en ese lugar.

—¿R-Richard? —inquirió nerviosa.  
—¿Twilight?

Se miraron por unos segundos, sin decirse nada. Pero Twilight, en una chispa que la encendió como hacía mucho no lo hacía, corrió velozmente y saltó, derribándolo y atrapándolo en un abrazo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, felices de haberse encontrado después de tantos años, aunque el lugar tal vez no era el más apropiado, eso era lo que menos les importaba.

Fue el cierre perfecto de su aventura como profeta. Ahora, era tiempo de cobrar la recompensa por haber triunfado en su labor y comenzar a vivir otra vez. Una segunda oportunidad que, como bien había dicho el ente, no todos tenían el privilegio de gozar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Este fanfic llegó a su fin, pero todavia hay un epilogo que leer para finalizar.  
**

**Ahora, voy a responder el unico review dejado el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el review, y si, aproveché mi libertad en esa parte clop.  
**

**Y recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo. Para enterarse de novedades, adelantos y demas, visiten mi pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" pueden buscar el link en mi perfil o por el buscador de FB.**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	7. Epílogo

**"La puerta que se abre de ambos lados"**

* * *

Planeta Tierra. Año 2025.

Pasaron muchos años desde que el conflicto terminó de forma abrupta, aun así, parece que fue ayer. Cada año parece que se hace más corto con el paso del tiempo, puede ser así o simplemente es una ilusión de los años que uno carga consigo. Nadie lo sabe.

El mundo siguió su curso como si esa batalla entre mundos nunca hubiera ocurrido, la economía cayó, se levantó, volvió a caer, se recuperó, volvió a tropezar y ahora las cosas andan tranquilas. La tecnología evolucionó a pasos agigantados, desde la que se usa habitualmente hasta las bélicas, nuestra especie se volvió tan destructiva, o mejor dicho autodestructiva, que con una simple orden de la mano de un general miedoso y rebelde podría acabar con la vida del planeta en segundos, la chispa que nadie quiere provocar pero que es tan sensible a ser encendida. El pueblo estadounidense nunca se enteró, incluso la gente de ese pueblo, la que fue participe de toda la movida parece haber dejado el pasado atrás, como polvo que se deja debajo de la alfombra, sabes que está ahí pero optas por ignorarlo, o mejor dicho te obligan a ignorarlo, para que nadie se entere de lo sucedido. El mundo está sobre una balanza con platillos de oro que cuelgan de hilos ultra finos que pueden romperse en cualquier momento.

Con todo esto sobre la mesa, con una agenda llena, ¿Quién podría estar interesado en reavivar un conflicto olvidado en el tiempo? Eso mismo se preguntaba el presidente de los Estados Unidos, electo hace pocos meses, quien se dirigía de forma secreta a una ciudad que poco o nada escuchó nombrar. Era una reunión extra oficial, fuera del registro, nadie debía saber nada, por eso lo citaron a la madrugada.

El auto que lo transportaba se detuvo, los vidrios polarizados no dejaban ver lo que sucedía afuera hasta que uno de sus guardaespaldas abrió la puerta del acompañante. Se arregló el cabello y bajó del vehículo, el viento frio de la madrugada de invierno ondeaba su bufanda.

—Señor presidente, es un honor —dijo un científico.  
—El placer es mío, doctor. ¿Qué sucede aquí? Me llamaron de forma urgente.  
—Venga por aquí y le mostraré —indicó el doctor.

Mientras caminaban por el lugar, el presidente pudo notar que había muchas personas, incluido personal militar con armas de alto calibre cumpliendo la función de guardias.

—Señor presidente, ¿alguna vez escuchó hablar de la batalla "alium orbem terrarum"? —inquirió el científico ansioso.  
—Nunca en mi vida… ¿"alium orbem terrarum"?  
—Es latín para "otro mundo"  
—¿Y porque llamarían a una batalla de esa manera?  
—Es porque nuestros soldados viajaron a otro mundo, para combatir contra una especie extraterrestre hace más de cuarenta años atrás.  
—No se vaya a ofender doctor, pero eso suena a un guion muy quemado de película de ciencia ficción.  
—A veces, la realidad supera la ficción, señor presidente. Vea usted.

Al llegar al lugar, el científico hizo una seña y otro colega encendió una maquina, esta activó una plataforma en el suelo que comenzó a brillar de un color verde oscuro. Luego de unos segundos de sonidos de electricidad y brillo verdoso, una pequeña figura circular se formó por encima de la plataforma, flotando encima de ella. Era tan pequeña que sólo una rata podía entrar por ahí.

—¿Qué es eso?  
—Ahora verá.

El doctor le entregó una tableta, de está salía una cuerda larga que tenía una cámara miniatura al final. Con ciudad la metió por aquel círculo y luego tocó un par de veces el dispositivo para encender la cámara.

—Puede manejar la cámara con los controles de la pantalla.

El presidente hizo caso y comenzó a mover la cámara alrededor del lugar, con gran claridad pudo observar lo que había del otro lado, un gran campo con árboles que lo rodeaban, como si fuera una serpiente, el dispositivo recorrió la zona.

—Ahora daremos un paseo por el aire.

Sacaron la cámara, agrandaron el círculo y metieron un drone. Aquel vehículo aéreo no tripulado con cámara incorporada sobrevoló el área, lo suficiente para tener una vista panorámica del pueblo que estaba cerca de allí, el cable que le daba energía no le permitía ir más lejos.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió el presidente.  
—Según los registros, ese es Ponyville y ese —dijo apuntando el drone hacia el castillo—, es Canterlot, la capital de los habitantes de ese país.  
—¿Qué es Ponyville? ¿Qué es Canterlot? ¿Quiénes viven del otro lado?  
—Señor presidente, todo las respuestas a sus preguntas están en los expedientes confidenciales esperando a que usted los lea, por ahora lo único importante aquí es que está tierra mágica tiene los elementos necesarios para curar enfermedades, controlar el clima, saldar la deuda externa decenas, tal vez cientos de veces, obtener nuevos recursos naturales y mucho más. La ultima vez las cosas se salieron de control, pero está vez tenemos algo antes no teníamos.  
—¿Y eso que es?

El doctor hizo otra seña y uno de sus colegas activó una palanca en la maquina, lo que hizo que el portal cambiara de forma y creciera exponencialmente. El tamaño final se asemejó a una pantalla de cine de última generación, lo suficientemente grande para que grandes vehículos y armamentos pasaran por allí. El brillo verdoso del portal iluminaba el área como una luz de neón, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes.

—La capacidad de llevar todo nuestro armamento, lo que no pudimos llevar la última vez.

El presidente miró fijamente ese lugar. Esa manifestación de magia residual era el resultado de la extracción de los restos de la batería que usó Richard Senedor para enviar a los ponis a Equestria, luego se buscó replicar la energía mágica o una reacción similar, esto llevó décadas de estudios y pruebas fallidas, al último se necesitaba estabilizar el portal, lo que resultó imposible hasta que llevaron el experimento hasta su origen, ese lugar donde el primer portal se había manifestado hace muchos años.

—Doctor…  
—¿Si?

El presidente fijó su vista en el científico.

—Quiero toda la información relacionada a esa batalla y ese encuentro en mi escritorio en veinticuatro horas.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llegó la trilogia señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Despues de tres años de empezar a escribir el primer fanfic de esta trilogia al fin pude finalizarla, y si alguno piensa que esto fue mucho, esperenme un par de semanas y daré un anuncio sobre el proyecto en que estaré trabajando durante los proximos años hasta que deje de ser brony. Pero eso no significa que no sacaré más fanfics, tengo un par de one shots planeados antes de continuar con la programación habitual, y como sucedio esta vez, serán dos fanfics en paralelo, y como un adelanto, uno de ellos será "Equilibrium", el que prometi que iba a seguir cuando terminara esta trilogia.  
**

**No puedo agradecer reviews que todavia no me llegan, pero si puedo dar un gran reconocimiento al unico user que lee mis fanfics y deja reviews, al unico user que siguió la trilogia completa durante estos años en que fui subiendo los capitulos y fue comentando en cada uno de ellos, sin vos este camino que recorrí y voy a recorrer no sería lo mismo. Obviamente, estoy hablando de mi seguidor de ORO, Linkwarriorx0, gracias por toda tu buena onda y espero poder verte en mis futuros trabajos.  
**

**Pero no puedo olvidarme de los demas users que dejaron reviews en el otro fanfic, les mando un gran abrazo por su apoyo. Tambien agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron views en cada capitulo pero no comentaron.**

**Y sólo me resta decir que si te gustó la trilogia, deja un review o mejor, leela de nuevo, recomiendala a tus amigos, si tienes alguna duda o consulta, puedes enviarme un MP, no muerdo. T****ambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, links en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

**Esto no es un adios, es un hasta luego, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
